Un conte des êtres celestrial
by Fuji S
Summary: A tale of celestrial beings. Sometimes things happen and all you can do is go on. [AU] [FujiRyo] :3 Update Chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Un conte des êtres celestrial ** **[A Tale of Celestrial Beings]**

**Chapter 1**

**By Fuji. S. Yuki**

'Do you know?' The voice whispered against the other's ear, 'My tale, your tale, our tale?' Subtle the voice and fingers crept into the brown hair callous fingers brushed against his lips until… 

Syusuke jerked up awake his sapphire eyes looking around him then glancing over to the clock he noted the time as 2 o'clock am. Groaning he rubbed his fingers to his temple, as he slid out of his sturdy bed paddling along, he ventured into the kitchen to fetch himself some tea. Surprise evident on his face when he notice that his sister Yumiko was already preparing some. Tarot cards were laid neatly on the kitchen table. "Syusuke do you want one cup of tea too?" 

"Un." Syusuke replied while sliding into the cushion table chairs, laying his hot forehead against the table cooling the heat. 

"Nightmares?" 

He didn't question how his sister knew, after living in a household with her for so long he grown use to his sister knowing about things before it happened. "Un." 

"They've been getting more frequently haven't they?" Yumiko slid the cup of tea in front of her brother, while sliding into another seat. "Syusuke I think you should tell me." 

Dreading that she would even ask but knowing it was inevitable. "It isn't really a nightmare." His fingers twirl the spoon in the cup, while his head remain in the same position. "It was just a few images that I can't make sense of and…" The silent 'and' from his sister made him consider his words carefully, "Someone asking me questions, that I don't quite understand." 

Yumiko was quiet through all of this, her eyes slid to her tarot cards then back at Fuji. "Syusuke. I want you to be careful during these up coming weeks." The normal tender smile that was on his sister's face was gone, replaced only with a dead seriousness expression. 

Fuji of course wasn't sure what his dreams had to do with the up coming weeks, "What do you mean Nee-san? I am always careful." A hand shoot out and grasp onto his wrist silencing him. 

"Change is coming. Your cards told me that you'll be facing something soon, it is better safe then sorry." The light color eyes shifted a bit in her contemplation on what to tell him. "Just be careful." Drawing her eyes back, she pick up three cards that made her a bit nervous and replace them back into the deck, "If you have anymore dreams tell me ne?" 

By now, Syusuke was becoming a bit suspicious at his sister's odd behavior. Only time he recalls that she acted in a similar way was when Yuuta was five and he was six. Yumiko told him and Yuuta that they had to stay home and couldn't leave for school. Of course, something did happen, Yuuta started to manifest some odd abilities that were almost like his sister. It was some form of energy. Syusuke wasn't exactly sure what to call it. However, after helping Yuuta contain his power for the time being. Yumiko had informed Yuuta and Syusuke that their family was gifted with odd abilities. Yumiko was good at divination, Yuuta's ability stemmed from the ancient practice of sealing and casting spells. Since his strange energy was pure spiritual power. It took many years of training with the help of Yumiko for Yuuta to master and use his powers properly. Syusuke was always there to help lean a hand when he could. 

Then again, Syusuke couldn't understand why he didn't have any of these abilities. After several years, no strange gift had yet manifest against in his body. It was rather peculiar after all, wasn't he a Fuji? Wouldn't he have manifested some sort of abilities like his siblings? Yuuta of course comment that his Anki's ability was to annoy the hell out of people. Let alone be a genius in almost everything like tennis, music, and writing. However, perhaps fate wasn't going to let go of the middle sibling that easily. "Nee-san is this about the abilities that you and Yuuta have?" 

All that was met was silence in the room. Yumiko stared at her brother, then she stood up, and quick like silver her fingers pinched and pulled his cheeks. "Baka go to sleep you have school tomorrow." 

"Nee-san that hurt…" Syusuke echoed slightly rubbing his cheeks while his sister's departed from the kitchen to her room. Sapphire eyes shifted open until they landed on the tarot cards stacked neatly together, his fingers slid across the kitchen table and pulled on the first card then the second and the third card. In his hand, he held the tower card, the devil, and the death card. Staring at them he pondering over his sisters reaction at the three cards. Setting them back into their piles, he finishes his tea and set it back down, then headed back to bed his questions left unanswered. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

At Seigaku, Fuji was as usual staring out the window to the outside. The teacher was use to his behavior, and never did call on him knowing that the prodigy never was caught unaware of where they were in class so it was a waste trying to punish him. Besides to them Fuji Syusuke was the nicest boy they had every met, and he was a diligent student in their eyes. Boy, if only they knew about the sadistic side that Fuji held and that sometimes it wasn't a good idea to annoy the tensai if you wanted to live a healthy long life. Normally the teacher would pick on Kikumaru Eiji more then anyone else cause the acrobatic player would sometimes fall asleep let alone not pay that much attention in class. 

While the teacher prattled on a certain sentence caught Fuji's attention, "I want you to write a tale about anything, however it must have some form of plot, and it has to be about five pages at least." 

There was that word again 'tale.' On the other hand, Fuji found that he liked the idea of writing a tale; perhaps he could somehow use what he dreamt about as some sort of dream journal. It would be a plus side if he ended up getting credit for it in his literature class. When the bell rang indicating that lunch started now, Kikumaru was already taking out his bento and complaining about the assignment. 

"Wah I am so going to fail this!" The acrobatic player wailed, while he manages to arrange his food around to his liking. "Why do we have to do this type of assignment Fuji it has nothing to do with literature nyah!" 

Syusuke already had his bento open with his chopsticks at hand, "Sa sa, it sounds like fun." He kept his smile on his face, when Eiji balked at him and started to cough and wail at Fuji's lies. 

"Fuji your lying nyah! This is horrible I can't believe you want to do the assignment it is homework! Nyah nyah!" Eiji dramatically waving his chopsticks around to emphasize his point, "Homework is not fun nyah!" 

"Ma ne." Fuji replied after munching on his rice and wasabi bento that his sister had packed for him. "It is creative writing after all Eiji." 

Eiji pouted, "I don't care I just wish we had no homework and we just play tennis nyah. Besides nyah! I want to spend more time with Oishi." 

Fuji shove down the urge to smirk at the acrobatic player, "But you see him all the time Eiji." 

"For school!" Eiji howled slightly, "It isn't enough time Nyah!" 

"Maybe you should have him move into your home or you can move into his." Fuji suggested subtly. 

"Nyah! That isn't a bad idea but we have no room Nyah and Oishi's parents might not like it nyah!" Eiji was already bouncing from the idea. "Nyah so it won't work ne?" 

So Eiji kept on babbling about many topics picking up and dropping a couple in a span of ten minutes. With Fuji pretty much immersed in his bento enjoying the background noise from the acrobatic player. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The weather was changing it was evident, when Fuji look at the darken sky during tennis practice. Already Inui had made the whole regulars run around in laps, then place them in different exercises, while pairing them in weird combinations. 

For some strange reason today Inui set Fuji to play doubles with Ryoma. Which amuse the tensai to a high degree a part of the reason behind his amusement was the disapproval on Tezuka's face. It was obvious that the Captain didn't like the idea of Ryoma playing doubles after the tragic and embarrassing incident with Momoshiro. However, this didn't deter Inui in the slightest bit, and so off Fuji and Ryoma went to court A to wait their challengers. 

The data tennis player then paired Momoshiro with Oishi, which brought slight questioning glazes from Eiji to Inui. Eiji of course wasn't comfortable being separated form his regular partner. However, the acrobatic player chooses wisely not to protect, when Inui was holding a large jug full of his toxic concoctions. 

The third pair that Inui had stuck together was Eiji and Kaidoh. Which drew more questioning looks, combined with hisses from the mamushi. Kaidoh didn't want to be in doubles, surely, he was use to playing with Inui as his partner, and ever since completing his boomerang snake, he had assumed that he would never again be place in doubles. It seems that his judgment didn't account for the sardonic data tennis player's habits to do the unexpected thing. 

Then again Inui must had some form of death wish, when he decided to pair Tezuka with Kawamura, which of course earned a set icy glares from the Captain promising several forms of punishment later on. Now it was common knowledge that those that function well in doubles were flexible in their style of play and didn't dominate all of the court. It also told of the sign of trust that each player had for their doubles partner. These individuals were Fuji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui, Momo once he gotten use to it, and the golden pair Kikumaru and Oishi. The rest were considered hopeless when it came to doubles these were Tezuka and Ryoma the all rounder players. 

Tezuka and Ryoma were too territorial and didn't have set of trust in their other players, they rather deal with the opponent all by themselves, and were consider egotistical. Ironically, these two players were also declared for only singles were now place in a formation of double pairings. Someone must have not informed Inui in the sense of self-preservation that it wasn't exactly a wise decision to place those that were declared only for singles with partners in doubles. However, it seems even Inui didn't have enough common sense to see the warnings that would doom him to an unpleasant form of retribution by the Seigaku Tennis Captain. Indeed the data tennis player would play in the end; it seems already the thoughts were spinning in Tezuka's mind while he stared at the younger boy. 

The doubles match would be set up with Momo-Oishi pair versus Kaidoh-Kikumary pair. Which made sense since Kaidoh never did get along with Momoshiro and well the golden pair against each other was something that would testing each other skills. Tezuka-Kawamura pair was going against Fuji-Ryoma pair that was a sight indeed, since the two declared single's players were now facing against each other once again. Except with a partner and well for Fuji and Kawamura they would be going against one another instead of playing together in doubles formation. 

In the end however things ended with rain, the pairs didn't manage to get far before the sky decided to open and pour water on everything. Of course, those that didn't want to play in doubles felt immense relief. Even though the suffering was cut short, making those that enjoy tormenting other's slightly disappointed. 

Most of the regulars by now had already exited from the locker room dressed in their school outfits with umbrellas. Only two individuals were left in the locker, one was Fuji and the other was Tezuka. Tezuka was observing the quiet boy for a bit he something was off with the other. He wasn't necessary sure; he had always felt that Fuji was an enigma full of vigor and hidden depth. He never did care about anything the other did as long as the tensai was able to performed well in tennis. 

Yet, on a personal level the captain was curious as to what lay behind the other. Fuji held a magnetic quality that drew Tezuka to the slender boy like a moth to a flame. It wasn't because of Fuji's unique personality, far from it, perhaps it was Fuji hidden depth that made him feel uncertain toward the other. Tezuka had always felt there was a certain amount of antagonism going on between him and the younger boy. He never could determine why he felt this resentment toward the other, and he felt that these feelings were rather uncalled for, after all Fuji never cause harm to him. He never hurt others on purpose and there was a gentle side to the prodigy that came out occasionally during times of stress and fear. 

Tezuka recognize that the resentment popped up frequently whenever Fuji was near Echizen Ryoma, the boy wonder of their group. Perhaps it was because he didn't agree with the way Fuji behavior with the younger boy, surely Fuji never did torment the little boy as he did with the other regulars including his brother Yuuta. Perhaps it was because he didn't want Fuji to sidetrack Ryoma from being the pillar of Seigaku. This resulted in a break of silence with the words, "Fuji don't distract him." 

Fuji glanced up at Tezuka slightly surprised, after the prodigy slid his jacket in place he replied curtly, "I don't know what you mean Tezuka." 

Tezuka of course wasn't comfortable with the topic; he was slightly confused about his feelings let alone his reasoning behind warning Fuji off, "Echizen. I want him to become the pillar of Seigaku like I was." 

"I know." Fuji ruffles his hair a bit to get out the moisture his pose detached as he slid on his backpack. "However, I didn't do anything to attract let alone distract Echizen." 

Glasses glinted slightly when the room light up from the lightening. "You are…" 

Surprised a bit sapphire eyes glinted as they stared into the stoic captain's eyes, then they close shut with the ever-present smile that unnerved the tennis captain. "It is up to Echizen on what he wants to do ne?" He walks past the taller boy and stopped before he opens the door, "It is his choice you can't dictate it Tezuka." He then exited into the cold rainy day, feeling satisfied for some strange reason behind the parting shot. It was true that Tezuka couldn't decide on which path Ryoma would take; it was up to the little boy on what he wanted. If he distracted him, then it would be Ryoma's decision on whether or not he wanted to approach him to take care of it. 

After all, he wasn't exactly purposely distracting the younger boy. Certainly, he felt a slight appeal for boy wonder; sometimes he could almost feel an connection between him and the younger boy. Almost has if he knew Ryoma in the deepest sense. Fuji recognized what the younger boy was before Tezuka even laid eyes on him. 

Ryoma of course was too busy at the time chasing Tezuka. This was typical of one like Ryoma, wanting to become stronger, and after he discovers a certain strong opponent, he wanted to beat him. For right now, Ryoma was focused on Tezuka, cause he had to figure out how to destroy or defeat the Tezuka zone. This was fine with Fuji he wasn't prone to showing off, let alone to playing seriously, he didn't want any attention drawn to him. It would be like a flaring sign asking noisy people to poke their noses into his private business. 

As for Ryoma, he could wait and see what happens with the younger boy. Fuji was patient, however for now he has to hurry home before his sister bites his head off from not taking her advice at hand. Besides, his shoulders were hurting a lot even during tennis. It was beginning to become an annoyance to him, hopefully when he gets home he could use some hot pads to try to ease out the ach. Rolling his shoulders, he heard them crack a bit, while a car honked beside him. Turning his head he saw his sister roll down the window of the car that she had for the day. "Syusuke do you want a ride home?" 

"Aa..nee-san." Grateful for the ride Fuji walked and opens the door and slid in his hair was still dripping from the rain, since he had forgotten to grab an umbrella. "Arigato." 

"Your going to catch a cold if you walk without an umbrella Syusuke." Yumiko made tsking sounds at her brother's behavior. "When we get home I want you to take a shower immediately." 

"Aa…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Un conte des êtres celestrial [A Tale of Celestrial Beings]**

**Chapter 2**

**By Fuji. S. Yuki **

When they finally arrived into the parking space both Fuji siblings walked into their household, Syusuke already was heading for the bathroom to take a hot bath, while his sister went to make dinner and hot tea for when her brother gets out of the bathroom.   
  
It didn't take long thirty minutes Yumiko had food on the table and her brother had exited the bathroom wearing his pajama bottoms and was just about to slip on his top, when his sister stopped him. "Syusuke what happened?" Fingers darted a bit, to where the achy feeling was in Fuji's shoulder blades.   
  
"I am not sure Nee-san it just started to ache a bit maybe I hit something and I didn't realize it." Syusuke replied as he turns his black to see the faint grayish tinges of bruises at where his shoulder blades were located.   
  
A bit worried Yumiko slid the cup onto the table, "Well put on your shirt and have some food and tea. If it gets worse, tell me. Okay?"  
  
Tugging on his shirt Fuji nodded his head, "I might take some painkillers for now to make sure it doesn't ach as much." Wondering slightly as to how he could have earned bruises in that certain area. Maybe, he supposed he had accidentally hit the back of his chair, when he slid to sit, though there was a lingering doubt on that theory.   
  
After swallowing down the pills and eating the food, Fuji said his thanks and walked toward his bedroom to start working on his project for class. Booting up his computer he placed his keyboard in place and started to try to remember some of the images from his dreams. The ache in his shoulder blades dimmed to a simmer.   
  
Shifting a bit to get comfortable Fuji glances over at his cactus in a thoughtfully, he always did love cactus's they were a sign of endurance. He never did figure out when he begin to collect them, however it was probably when he was very young. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, and sometimes even though they prick him when he wasn't careful of the needle points, he would carry them to his window for sunlight.   
  
It was obvious that he had a certain green thumb for his plants, for they never seem to lose their intoxicating shade of green. They were well cared for and didn't seem to be neglected, then again, with someone like Fuji he never did ignore those things that were needy, and yet were independent. Cacti were that way, they didn't need that much water, sunlight, they had endurance to go through harsh conditions, and even though if you don't pay attention to them they would still be fine. However Fuji wouldn't ever leave them alone, since he felt that it wouldn't be polite and so he always observe his precious little plants and water them on a daily basis.   
  
A beeping from his computer signal that it was warmed up and already a new document sheet had pop up waiting for Syusuke to type on. The cursor continued to blink repeatedly almost mocking him asking him whether he would hurry up and start getting to work. It was a challenge and the one thing that Fuji liked to do was to take on challenges.  
  
_  
There was a small strip of grounds called "Raisons saintes." This is where neutrality was declared between God and the one called 'Morning Star' also known as 'Lucifier.'  
  
Here both sides sent representatives to talk in peace on the Holy Grounds, in hopes of avoiding a higher battle and lost of grounds between the holy and the cursed. It was one of those territorial issues, and it could even be said to be some sort of business proposition. After all fighting wasn't exactly helping either side win the war and in a way, it was taking up lot of resources. During negotiation ceasefires were called making sure that at least both sides have the time to breath easier.   
  
This time Morning Star had decided to send his son Machidiel. So here was Machidiel in 'Raisons saintes' waiting for the other side to appear. He was dressed in classy, a white button shirt with a coat of black surrounded his slender shoulder, and the black pants fitted snuggly around him. His black wings had dispersed when he landed and drew his coat on. Soft light brown hair was cut in shoulder length. His eyes were opened revealing the darkest sapphire blue almost clear-cut and sharp.   
  
Glancing at his wristwatch, he noted that the other was late. It didn't detrude him to the slightest, after all 'Raisons saintes' wasn't a bad place for peace talks. It was surrounded with a garden and held a Greek style in architecture. Sitting down in the shade of tree Machidiel ideally picked up a leaf and started to blow into it. His eyes were now closed as he created a melody through the ridicules piece of plant.   
  
Clapping was heard behind him, and Machidiel paused and turned to see a young man, sitting on a branch above him. Dark green black hair hung in a sloppy mess frame a sleek face, while curious golden eyes peer from beneath bangs. "Your not so bad." With a jump the young man stood on the ground straightening, he was dressed in white shirt and short tennis shoes adore his feet, and a hat sat on his head tilted at an angel hiding the boys expression now that he was at the same level of Machidiel.  
  
"Thank you." Machidiel whispered in his distinct voice. His eyes skim then closed hiding his thoughts just as quickly. "I didn't know anyone else was here."  
  
The young man smirked a bit and sat down in the grass, "Your still need work on noticing when someone sneaks up on you."  
  
Soft chuckle follow through Machidiel's, "You are sure spunky I give you that Kid."  
  
"Don't call me kid." Golden eyes narrowed from behind the cap, "The name is Chamuel." Huffing a bit, he tugged on his cap a bit to hide his unsettledness.   
  
"So it is." Machidiel felt a certain attraction toward the other. By what he could deduct he suppose that this young man held special powers, he wasn't just an ordinary boy. Perhaps he was an angel that was sent by God to talk in peace talks. However, normally Machidiel wouldn't have pegged a kid to be sent on a certain business like this. What happened if someone other than him had appeared? They would have murdered this kid in no time, and for some strange mysteriously reason that thought didn't settled well with Machidiel. "I am Machidiel."  
  
"What sort of name is Machidiel?" The courage the boy showed in his blunt statement was something that Machidiel never doubt with before. Yet it was all-refreshing, normally he would consider himself impulsive, perhaps even assertive, but Chamuel had outbid him in what he courageously spitted out. Then again, the young angel indeed he was an angel didn't know who he was let alone that he was the son of the great Morning Star.   
  
"It was the name I was given." Machidiel said with amusement, "You sure have guts Chamuel." Wanting to see the slight righteous anger that would accompany the boy, after all he never seen a shade of red as deep before in anyone, and Chamuel seem to possess many different form of pigmentation of the color. "Are you the delegate that God sent?"  
  
Chamuel nodded his head, "I take it you're the other sides delegate." Satisfied when the other nodded, Chamuel didn't feel any threat from the other. Rather he felt quite comfortable, but then again he was always able to take courage in many things that happened. It was part of his personality to empower himself to do things to get the job done, that was why God sent him on this mission. To make sure that the talks went well and that they wouldn't lose anymore ground during the ceasefire. Already Chamuel knew how many individuals had died on both sides, it was a shocking amount true, and both sides had sustained heavy causalities. "I think we should get started."  
  
Machidiel smiled, "As you wish Chamuel-kun."  
  
"Kun?" Chamuel glances at Machidiel uncertain as to the meaning behind that word.   
  
"Aa…it is a Japanese custom." Machidiel kept on smiling, "Perhaps I can lend you a book on it so that you may discover what the meaning is behind it."  
  
Wondering why the other was being so friendly, Chamuel shoved the suspicion into the corner. "After all it wasn't that nice to try to cause waves right now, when the other seem sort of sincere. "That sounds nice, though I am uncertain if we ever get that to that, since we both are on the opposite side." Chamuel felt drawn to the other; perhaps he felt a certain different emotions whenever he was near the other. Which was quite impossible the other was a male, and so was he, not to mention they both were on the difference sides. Sadriel one of his friends and fellow Archangel wouldn't agree to the feelings he felt let alone to the fact that he was interested in someone on the other side. It was all-wrong, and yet it felt right to be near the other. This was insane he barely knew the other, let alone what the other was like, they were strangers. However, the attraction and the feelings wouldn't disappear as easily as Chamuel wanted, all he could do now was to try to get through all of this and scramble before he did something stupid.   
  
Machidiel was also in the same state, he wasn't exactly thrilled in the prospect even though he was use to sin. He was beautiful true, and sought after by many lower rank soldiers of his father. However, either he never felt anything for the female or the males; surely, the concept of homosexuals weren't that appalling to him. He was use to it, and seen it quite frequently in his days in the world of hell and brimstone of Earth. _

_Sitting down on a chair he tugged out a scroll that he carried with the demands, opening it he glance at Chamuel for attention, noting he had the other's eyes on him he began. "Morning Star has demanded that 1) the fighting should cease in sections 34 grid 7 and that troops should withdraw. 2) He wants the list of these people to be sent to hell since he had already made a pack with them and they had their souls eternally damned due to their greed." He places the scrolls onto the table with the labels and the lists of people. This went on within four hours with the listing granting denying, and reading of Chamuel's lists of what God wanted.   
  
Some issues Chamuel and Machidiel were stuck on, and when it was already past the time issue for those that should sleep, they still were going at it. Except when they summon up some food and tea to cover for their drained surplus of energy, and after recharging, they sit and chat lightly about other things not related to the side of good or evil. Normally Chamuel wasn't one to speak as much and the same goes for Machidiel their light chats weren't exactly that much either. Moreover, when everything was said during their breaks they sit together in peace. This was odd since both should have hated each other, they were opposite, and yet they were almost the same the connection they felt was something different. It could spell disaster for both of them yet they didn't care; they were in a way happy.   
  
They felt calm and at peace with one another, it was soothing, neither one worried that the other would kill them in their sleep. Somehow, trust was formed between the two, different from what seemingly went on in the war between God and Morning Star. As a few days went by and both Chamuel and Machidiel were making progress in their negotiation with one another, their bond were growing stronger, they no longer were guarded they shared their concerns, in the demands, what would benefit which side and the reason behind it. They were looking for a solution, not noticing that time drew nearer and that soon they have to part. They didn't want this, they like being together, and both dread stepping out of the arch way into the world that waited them where destruction lay in ruins.   
That was when things started to change, and that was when Machidiel with his impulsiveness requested for Chamuel to go with him into the middle world called Earth and stay with him. To forget everything the war between their sides, for it was a tiring war and he himself didn't want to do with anything anymore. And-so that marked the first step to their destruction that they both willing sought.   
  
Ten days had pasted Sadriel was worried about Chamuel, it wasn't because the young Archangel was in 'Raisons saintes' talking to who knows from Morning Star's side. Well perhaps that was partially true; it was because Sadriel love Chamuel. Certainly, he never told Chamuel, however he felt it was a wrong sign for him to indicate his feelings to the other's. He prefers Order and even though he knew that Homosexuality wasn't exactly right, he still had feelings for Chamuel. Therefore, he seal them away, hiding them behind his order, until all he felt was concern and caring for the younger.  
  
It was today that the package arrived by a carrier, inside was a letter summoning him to God and there he found out that Chamuel had disappeared, leaving scrolls with the signed agreements with detail explanation of the reasoning behind the sections of agreements. Only thing missing was the reason as to why Chamuel disappeared, it was nerve wrecking for Sadriel, and so in a fit of anger, he felt himself change, believing that the delegate from the side of evil had taken Chamuel hostage. Hiding him somewhere on Earth, and so after requesting leave to go search for Chamuel it was granted.   
  
Therefore, off Sadriel went looking for Chamuel hoping against all hope, he wasn't harmed in anyway. So Sadriel went he was cursing his stupidity in not telling Chamuel how he felt even though it was a sin let alone forbidden between Archangels to fall in love. He walked aimlessly on Earth looking for the boy trying to sense his energy or gain leads to any sightings. Only he gotten was that the boy was with a man a few years older then him, with brown light hair and a clever smile. The last tip he had gotten was that Chamuel was sightseeing a small mouse had informed Sadriel that he heard the man talking to the younger boy and that they were going to go see the start of the war. The tip led him to the area called "Point tombé." This meant 'The Fallen Point' the beginning of where Morning Star had fallen onto the Earth losing his title of an Angel, and becoming the side that opposed God.  
  
It was strange that Sadriel couldn't sense Chamuel. As he spread his wings and flew toward 'Point tombé.'When he arrived, he landed on the ground where large amount of energy seem to wallow here and there. It wasn't a pleasant place feeling of resentment, anger, grief zipped in the air. It was indeed the point where Morning Star had lost what he held deeply. His spectacles glimmer in the pale light, his white robes fluttered in the wind, while he pushed back his light hair to get a look of the area. Walking he noticed two individuals sitting on a stone that held runes and writings. Instantly Sadriel recognize the young man to be Chamuel, except he was a bit different, his energy was faint it wasn't exactly bright, explaining how he was hidden from his search. Yet, the question is how could this be? What could have dimmed the light of Chamuel's wings?  
  
The Archangel froze when he noticed that the other boy wrapped his arms around the other and lean down to kiss Chamuel. Anger sparked full of jealousy and bitterness in Sadriel and he quickly flew out of the thicket. "Don't touch him." He yelled in a clear loud voice that made the two lovers jump and look at him with surprise.  
  
"Sadriel?" Chamuel's golden eyes widen to notice that indeed his friend was here. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sadriel right now was overwhelmed with his anger all he could focus on was the other. "Who is that you're with Chamuel?"  
  
Machidiel wasn't to be bulled by another Archangel no less. He was after all his father's son, and he didn't like how the other was behaving toward his love. "I am Machidiel."  
  
Immediate recognition crept onto Sadriel's stoic eyes, "Your Lucifier's son." His lips curled in anger, "Why did you bring Chamuel here? So you can make him into one like you?" The normal logical Archangel ragged at the other that he didn't notice the warning signs in Machidiel's stance. "Is that why Chamuel's wings are dimmed?"  
  
Tired of the petty questions from a obvious jealous delegate of God Machidiel tugged Chamuel behind him for better coverage from the icy cold glares. "I am indeed Morning Star's son." He quipped dryly his smile was in place trying to calm down a bit, "As for why Chamuel's wings are that way it is because we made love excessively. He isn't as pure and for me my wings…" Releasing his wings from his back they flew out in a black wave, "have taken on a bit of glow from being purified to a extent."   
  
Chamuel was a bit put off at being coddled, brushing past his lover, "Look I know your upset Sadriel."  
  
"…" Silence was met on the other Archangel at the overstatement of that one sentence from the younger man.  
  
Chamuel continued, "We are just here cause well it is the last place people would look for us." He backed up a bit to let Machidiel wrap his arms around him. "We love each other Sadriel, can't you just pretend that you never found us?"  
  
"No." Sadriel whispered, his bangs were covering his eyes, "I can't let you go Chamuel."  
  
"What?" Was all Chamuel managed to get out.  
  
"My love." Machidiel said impulsively, "Your friend is in love with you." A soft chuckle, "Then again I can see why…" Fingers stroke the younger boys hair, "You are a wonder."  
  
Chamuel feeling a bit annoyed, "Sadriel doesn't think of me like that do you Sadriel?"  
  
Sadriel remained motionless it hurt to think that Chamuel didn't know what he felt, but then he was the one that didn't dare to let other's know of his preference and his feelings.   
  
"Sadriel?" Chamuel stare into the conflicting orbs of his friend, noticing that indeed the other felt something for him. "But…that can't be you're my friend right?"  
  
"I am your friend and I love you." Sadriel spoke quietly, "It would have been forbidden for love between males, we would have been looked at differently. Especially since love between two Archangels aren't allowed too." His voice cracked a bit, and he felt resentment well at the other that managed to steal away the beating heart of Chamuel.  
  
Chamuel mumbled softly, "I wouldn't have cared." He swallowed and drew comfort from his lover. "Then again I would have been too dense if you didn't let me know what you felt. I would have love you too, and I would have risked everything but now…" His eyes trailed to stare into the open sapphire eyes of Machidiel. "I have someone else that was willing to throw away everything just for us." His lips pursed, "I like that feeling to be wanted to be love for just me." Golden eyes trailed lazily back at Sadriel, "Go back Sadriel, go back home to where you belong. My place doesn't belong here anymore."  
  
Disbelief ran through the fair hair Archangel. "You can't truly mean that. Come back Chamuel with me to God, to Heaven, you will be welcomed even if you had committed a sin. Come back to the place you belong."  
  
"No." Chamuel didn't understand why Sadriel wouldn't get that he was where he wanted to be now. "I belong with Machidiel."  
  
Flashes of hurt and betray rang through his friends eyes, making Chamuel flinch a bit at the harsh coldness. "YOU!" He yelled at Machidiel. "You made him this way…because of you he will be a outcast just like your father was."  
  
Stiffening Machidiel pressed a kiss against the younger man's forehead trying to calm the stinging of that insult. Ever though he had forsaken his status and even his father, he wouldn't let anybody try to insult him. After all, his father had given up everything too, because of what he believed. "Sadriel." He spoke in s a soft tone, "I know your feeling irrational now but insulting other's isn't going to make Chamuel go back with you."  
  
Sadriel shook his head; "You cast a spell on him." He spitted out and drew his sword, his wings fluttered outward behind him. "Because of that he won't listen to me. He would forsake the light, I will not let you use him for your vicious gains son of Lucifer."  
  
Cold sapphire eyes opened to stare at the pitiful being in his opinion. "I do wonder why God would pick someone like you whom cannot see reason. You do realize if you strike at me you will cause a war that won't benefit either side, the same goes for me striking you." Rationality was the best policy, he drew Chamuel behind him, not wanting the other harmed, his wings spread out lightly to block Chamuel from the view of what his friend look like. He didn't want his pure lover to witness the harshness of insanity of one that he admired.   
  
"You're a fool!" Sadriel hissed and ran at Machidiel he struck out with his sword, but as quickly, a resistance held back onto the steel blade. Machidiel had managed to tug out his sword to fend off the attack.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Machidiel protested as he again threw his sword to resist another strike from his opponent. "If I wounded you it would hurt Chamuel. You're his dear friend."  
  
Sadriel was feeling frustrated, "I don't care, Chamuel would forgive me he is that type of individual. Besides once I slay you he would be free from that idle spell you cast."  
  
Hissing Machidiel parried, but ended up being shoved back underneath the rage of Sadriel. He lost the sword due to the fall onto his back from tripping. Then just as Sadriel was about to impale him Chamuel shove himself in front of Machidiel the sword sinking and going through Chamuel and Machidiel.   
  
Sadriel surprised and shocked, felt a dagger sink into his shoulder from where Machidiel had drew it from his leg holster. Blood spilled over both of the lovers. Chamuel's golden eyes were wide from the pain then it softens staring into Machidiels. Sadriel drew his sword back hearing the sound of flesh tearing once the sword was gone Chamuel sunk into the arms of his lover.   
  
Machidiel was injured in his right side of his chest, yet there wasn't that much damage compared to his lover. Machidiel sapphire eyes were opened as he stared into the smile on his lover. "I couldn't let him harm you." Chamuel cough softly, Machidiel was pressing his hand over where the wound was at but he knew it was too late. Tears were beginning to cloud his eye.  
  
"You fool." Machidiel managed, "You shouldn't have done that."   
  
"I love you." Chamuel whispered, "Isn't that what people that are in love are suppose to do?" His fingers were clenching onto the pale arm of his lover. "I am afraid…I can't…" Air passed out of his lips, "don't hurt him…"  
  
Sadriel held his shoulder guilt shoved at him, he just killed his friend the man he loved. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't. Honestly it wasn't.  
  
Machidiel struggled and lifted the boy in his arm; his eyes were only on the young slender boy he walked his blood kept on falling mingling with Chamuel's. He stood at the stone rune that over looks the area where Morning Star had fell. He then turned to stare at Sadriel sadness was in his eyes, "Is it so bad that we that were born on a side are condemned with no redemption?"   
  
Sadriel lifted his head, anger quickly replace over his face, "He would have been alive if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Maybe." Machidiel mentioned quietly.  
  
"I won't forgive you I'll hunt you down and all those that are on your side of darkness." Sadriel swore, "I'll follow you until you lay dying far away from where Chamuel will be."  
  
"You can try. You can try to hunt down we that are cursed with sins that aren't our own. You can try to hunt down me if that makes you feel better, but leave the other's alone." Sapphire eyes darken more as they glanced over at Chamuel's pair face. "But I am going to try to make sure that me and Chamuel have another chance." His lips set firm, "I had given everything for him, but you want to know what is ironic, I should have destroyed you at first sight, but Chamuel stopped me. For even if you don't believe me we that are consider devil to your God are actually able to feel things to love, to weep, to grieve. Your prejudice and righteousness will be the death of you one day."  
  
Moreover, with that he fell with his lover in his arms, the wings he held wrapped tightly around the two lovers and a sparkle of light lit the path that they fell. The stone rune started to glow brightly, from the mingle blood, and with a quick burst a light of red surrounded the falling Angels until they were gone and only two lights shot out toward different destinations.   
  
Two sounds of babies crying were heard in two different locations and two different hospitals. Both children were born in different months due to gestation, but they were born all the same.   
_  
Fuji stopped typing up the story and stretched to let his muscles adjust to the strain he felt. The ache in his shoulder blades dulled and he yawn, after clicking on the key command to print out his paper, he walked over to his bed and flopped down sleepily. The story itself just flew out of him almost as if he was possessed by someone else. Even though the story probably was around ten pages, it was still excellent. However, he had a feeling that the tale wasn't done yet, it seem incomplete, for instances he didn't know what ever happened to the Archangel named Sadriel.  
  
Fuji close his eyes vaguely wondering why the description of Chamuel reminded him so much of Echizen Ryoma. It was perhaps ironically funny if the story he wrote was actually real. However, Fuji wasn't really one to believe in Angels and Devils. After all it was silly really weren't Angels really a figment of someone's imagination.   
  
Slowly he slipped into his sleep, the strands of questions still persistently nagging him. He didn't notice that his door opened slightly, and his sister creeping closer to his desk to read the papers he had on the desk. Just as silently, she was out of the door. Worry evident on her face.   
  
Yumiko at this time wasn't able to sleep easily, she was very worried about her little bother. She honestly wouldn't tell anyone but she knew what Syusuke was she knew the secret that he didn't know about himself. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number hoping that the person on the other line would be awake at this time.   
  
It was her luck when a sleepy voice answered, "What do you want Aniki?"  
  
"This isn't Syusuke." Yumiko mentioned quietly.  
  
"Eh Nee-san?" Yuuta stared at his phone puzzled as to why his sister would be calling him, since she never done so before.   
  
Yumiko glances over at her shoulder to make sure that Syusuke wasn't awake, "I need you to come back."  
  
"Eh naze?"  
  
"I need your help, Iie Syusuke needs your help." A silent pause on the other line as the other started to click things into place.   
  
Yuuta whispered softly, "Ah so it is his turn now?" The voice hardened a bit, "It will take me one days to arrange for me to leave here for a short brief visit."  
  
"Arigato." Yumiko mentioned glad that her brother understood.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
A pause then, "No. He doesn't understand what is going on. I have a feeling that things aren't going to be easy for him."  
  
"Aa…then I'll see you in one day. Ja ne Nee-san."   
  
"Ja ne." Yumiko then hanged up, her eyes trailed back again to the deck of Tarot cards.  
_  
_[**Note:** _I am not doing some religious thing, all of these names and theories so on so forth is just used for some story and is fictional. If your religious I apologize but this has nothing to do with it, it is just to set some sort of well tone and background for the story. The same goes for the usage of the names of Angels. Also sorry for using Machidiel for Fuji in the usage of him as the son of Lucifer, remember this is all fictional._]  
  
**Notes**  
Sadriel [Order/Tidiness/Traffic Light (To Change) ]  
Machidiel [Impulsiveness, individuality, assertiveness, confidence, lack of self, month march, zodiac Aries]  
Chamuel [Anger (righteous) Bravery, courage, crystal: agate, red, carnelian, garnet, ruby, Days of the week: Tuesday, empowerment, Energy required, Forgiveness, Fortitude, Justice, Mars, ] 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Un conte des êtres celestrial [A Tale of Celestrial Beings]**

**Chapter 3**

**By Fuji. S. Yuki **

'You can't deny us.' The voice whispered into Syusuke's ear, 'You can't ignore your duties.' The soft fingers tangle into his hair making him shiver at the touch. He didn't understand what the voice wanted from him, he didn't understand what it meant. 'You do understand.'   
  
How did it know what he was thinking? It was rather different; it was almost like a violation of his privacy he didn't like that. 'We are one. There is no violations you just forgotten what we are.' It still didn't make any sense, what was it that the voice meant that he forgotten what they were. He wasn't able to forget much he was after all a prodigy; his mind never let him forget much.   
  
'It's not time for you to remember all, but it draws near.' The voice whispered quietly almost thoughtful. 'He is waiting for you to awaken. He is waiting for us to remember.' Subtle hints, faint traces of impulsive answers, and yet assertive and confident, while not telling him the answer he sought. It was almost like another part of him the part of him that he uses sometimes to annoy the hell out of people around him. Especially the stoic captain name Tezuka, he knew that inwardly it made the other insane and rather short temper.   
  
There weren't many that could do that, 'Be careful.' Again the voice was telling him things, he didn't get why he had to be careful around Tezuka. 'You'll see.'   
  
Finding nothing else to say Syusuke felt himself drawn away from the world of dreams. Waking up he looked around tiredly, his throat hurt slightly, getting up he felt the world sway a bit, his shoulder blades hurt a lot more now then before. Stumbling he quickly took a shower gulping down some of the painkillers and getting dressed. He made his way toward school. After saying good-bye to his sister, whom was looking at him suspiciously even though the smile on his face was normal.   
  
When Fuji arrived at school he felt his body ach, however he felt that thing should be fine. He didn't want his sister to worry about him this much. However, that wasn't his only reason to why he wanted to come to school, he wanted to at least catch a few glances of boy wonder. He wanted to see if the character Chamuel that he had written about was really Ryoma. Certainly Chamuel was a young slender man, Ryoma was still a child and hadn't really developed to his full ability.   
  
Arriving at school he walked into school, set his shoes, and switches them for the indoor shoes. Ignoring half of the love letters that spilled out of his box, he wasn't really in a mood to deal with adolescent fan girls of his. Certainly, he enjoys the suffering they feel whenever they cannot catch his attention, but it didn't necessary mean he would like to hurt their feelings at the slightest lease.   
  
Passing by a couple of students he didn't really notice his name being said until a pair of hands grabbed him and spun him around. "Fuji." Glancing up he stare into brown eyes hidden behind glass, Tezuka of course wasn't amused that he had to chase Fuji to get him to stop walking. Let alone the boy plainly ignore him when he was calling his name.  
  
Of course, this was all wrong in his assumption. One glance at Fuji and he knew that the boy wasn't ignoring him let alone playing around with him. The smile was still on place of the slender boy, but his cheeks were shaded with redness and his breathing seems a bit harsh. Quickly he brushed his hands on Fuji's forehead noting that it was hot and feverish. "Baka." He whispered as he dragged Fuji toward the infirmary. "You have a fever."  
  
"Aa…I was wondering why things seem a bit hot." Fuji mentioned in amusement.   
  
"Being sick isn't a joking matter Fuji." The stern captain stated as he open the door and push Fuji in. Glancing around Tezuka notice that the nurse and the doctor wasn't in. Sighing inwardly he made Fuji lay down in the cot and wrapped place blankets around him. "I'll find some aspirin to help you with the fever, and here is some water drink it."   
  
Wordlessly Fuji took it and sipped wondering why Tezuka was being so concerned. Before he thought that the captain couldn't even, stand him for short periods. However, then he thought of Tennis and it made sense in a way. Tezuka care about the team therefore since he was part of the team Tezuka would want him to be well enough to perform. It was expected of course. Waking up slightly to notice that Tezuka was back, "The doctor won't be in until later, here is some aspirin. I found Oishi and he told your teacher that your sick and in the nurse's office. I also called your sister."  
  
"Un…Arigato Tezuka." Fuji whispered slightly grateful, and yet dreading the explosive lecture he would get from his sister.   
  
Tezuka instead of leaving sat down beside Fuji, surprising the Tensai normally he thought that since Tezuka had finished his duty he would now leave. Guess this meant that the captain hadn't finish what he wanted to say to him.  
  
The silence was so thick that one could cut it with a knife and have it for dinner. Until almost like a quick zip of thunder Tezuka replied, "I'm sorry."   
  
Surprise and confusion evident on the slender boys face, "Eh?"  
  
"For yesterday." Recognition slowly crept into Fuji's face and the smile once again was up on his face.   
  
"Sa sa, it is only expected Tezuka. Your concerned for Echizen." Fuji shrugged his shoulder a bit, "You want what is best for him, but you aren't him Tezuka."  
  
"I know."   
  
Fuji could see the uncertainty on the captains face. He also knew why exactly Tezuka was behaving this way; he was half way in love with boy wonder. Freezing almost in contemplation at the acceptance of that fact and the ironic twist that this had with the tale he had written. Then again Tezuka did have a slight resembles to Sadriel, only his emotions were more sealed up. This was a more human Sadriel one that was raised differently, it was expected in a way that if Sadriel was reborn he would be like Tezuka. Why was he thinking like this? Shaking his head he leaned back tiredly, perhaps the fever indeed had fried his brain while he wasn't looking. "Ne Tezuka."  
  
"Nnnnn?"  
  
"You and Echizen are almost similar." Earning a slight startled expression on Tezuka's face, shifting a bit he slid on his side to rest his cheek against the pillow. His eyes close now for sleep, "Though you both aren't the same." He mumbles softly that the Captain had to lean in closer just to catch the last few words. "I like you both the way you are…almost like back then…"   
  
Sleep had taken Syusuke to the land of rest.   
  
Tezuka stared at the young slender boy, mesmerized by how different he looked asleep. His eyes shifted until they rested on the frail hand that lay near his face, he was pretty. Tezuka acknowledge that, and he was annoying, however to Tezuka the real face of a person without the masks on was when they were asleep.   
  
What he saw on Fuji's face was someone young, kind, and caring, without the masks on place the stress lines of all the smiles he did was smoothed away. He knew that this was a gift from the younger boy to him. A gift of trust, to let him watch him sleep, and in a way he felt blessed. The soft resentment he felt was washing away, and the faint words of 'I like you both the way you are…' made him felt wanted and understood.   
  
If only Tezuka knew the up coming drama that would end up turning his and the lives of the people he knew upside down. If only he knew, that change was coming not just for him, but perhaps even for the world.   
  
Standing up he slid the curtain around to block anyone's view of the sleeping boy. Fuji liked his privacy and he in turn would respect that. He then left letting the other recover until his sister arrived to take him home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoma was unhappy. It was a statement he arrived on the courts hoping to see if Tezuka or Fuji would be there to play against him. He had gotten so use to standing next to the young petite boy and the stoic captain, and now both of his targets were gone.   
  
It was frustrating. He wanted to play against them, however when Oishi announced that Fuji was sick, it brought concerns to Kawamura, and the regulars. Since they had never thought, that anyone like Fuji would have submitted to the common cold.   
  
However, like usual Ryoma thought that they all were idiots. Fuji wasn't a God, he was human like them, he had flaws and he could fall ill just like the rest of them. It was stupid that they thought he was invincible just like Tezuka. Speaking of Tezuka there he was he appeared in his jersey standing at the fence, his eyes trailed over everyone, then stopped to stare at him.   
  
Ryoma wonder what exactly he did to earn that slight nod from Tezuka. However, taking it all in stride he just shrugged and walked on with his tennis racket. Even though he felt uncomfortable without Fuji near him for just a second he adapted.   
  
Turning a bit Ryoma sense someone looking at him, he turned and looked out of the tennis court toward the parking lot. He saw a red car parked there a lady with long curly hair was helping Fuji inside the car. Almost like a time clock, Fuji looked out of the window and stared at him his eyes opened.   
  
Ryoma didn't understand the burning sensation he felt when he stare into those eyes from such a far expansion. Yet, those eyes seem to convey something to him, almost requesting for something. He felt his heart leap into his throat pounding until the blood in his veins boiled. A part of him inside seems to leap wanting to go to Fuji to make sure he was all right. It was terribly odd since Ryoma never was one to pay attention that much to others. Surely he care, but he never felt such unnecessary urges to go to another. Except maybe for that time he felt a bit worried for Momo when he was beaten by Tezuka. However, that was very different, the boy did take care of him and found his cat for him. He had a certain soft spot for the dunk smash tennis player.   
  
The feelings right now that boy wonder felt was different from what he felt about Momo. Moreover, a part of him was scared shitless. It wasn't common for him he was usually good at pretending he was dense and disinterested, but to show interest in the common welfare couple with wants and needs wasn't something that boy wonder experienced.   
  
Watching the car he notice that Fuji place his hand on the window almost as if to reach out to him. He didn't understand why he did the same placing his hand against the fence. The car by now was out of his sight, fisting his hand on the metal Ryoma calm himself and pressed his forehead onto the wires. Perhaps he was catching something too. Maybe he was sick, for the jumbo feelings inside him seem to scream at him to go to leave. To find Fuji and perhaps…and that was where he drew a blank. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.   
  
He didn't understand the wants of his body, for goodness sakes, he was only 13 years old. Even though he had a perverted father didn't really mean he knew anything else outside of tennis. Except for maybe the exception of his cat Karupin, English, and video games.  
  
"Echizen!" Tezuka's voice called to him sternly. The Captain watched as the younger boy jumped around to look at him started. The unnamed emotion in those golden orbs with confusion made the stoic boy pause in telling the boy to run 15 laps around the courts. Almost before he could change his mind like the lighting of a traffic signal, Tezuka whispered quietly for the boys ears only. "He should be fine, don't worry."  
  
Speechless Ryoma stared at his Captain silently for some sort of confirmation, seeing none he nodded his head and walked away deciding to play a game against some unfortunate individual.   
  
Tezuka knew he knew that look that passed between both Ryoma and Fuji. A look that only should be given to those that is in love. The heated glances, the need, the tension, the want, however this type of look on a 13 let alone a 14 year old was wrong. They weren't suppose to be this quickly developed and yet, Tezuka was being detached in his logic. It was one of his flaws he knew, however old habits die-hard.   
  
Inwardly he felt the ache inside himself for wanting those feelings too. Tezuka wasn't one to acknowledge that he was perhaps 99% homosexual one might say that he was still in denial of his sexuality.   
  
Those that did were probably right. Even though Tezuka had feelings toward Ryoma, he also had feelings for Fuji. He never could figure out what they were because like was noted he was still in denial.   
  
Fuji a tensai wasn't in denial. Being born a genius meant that he had to develop really quickly to hold up masks to protect himself, and to well consume and learn everything that one his age shouldn't be learning. Normally kids his age should be playing video games, or even doing hobbies, Fuji wasn't exactly like them. He had books on physical dimensions to philosophical issues in realities of mind. He also had a couple of books regarding human sexuality and the development of homosexuals.   
Therefore, he pretty much knew the signs the evidence that he probably wasn't exactly fully heterosexual. He was accepting for that was the way he was he let facts; let admittance flood over him like water. Surely, at first, he would have denied it, but after a couple of minutes, he started to observe and take note and agree with it.   
  
Tezuka was the opposite one could say that being born in a traditional family meant denial of some aspects of self. Even though there are exceptions in some traditional families not all were accepting.   
  
Walking forward, he notices the worry look on Kawamura and Oishi's faces. It was expected of course Kawamura had some soft feelings when it came to Fuji, and well Oishi was the worrying mother hen of Seigaku. Shaking his head he wonder if things aren't going to be the same until Fuji came back to at least torment everyone. He was sure this would end up earning laps for everyone in the couple of weeks to come.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
At the Fuji, residences Yumiko had lay her brother to rest, noticing that he was running a fever. Worrying she brought out some of her herbs that she kept to help for a fever and started to mix it up into a form of tea. Her eyes slid to the clock wondering how long it would take Yuuta to get back home, but remembering that he said it would take a day to excuse himself from school.   
  
When she was finished she returned into Syusuke room, the light of his lamp was turned on and his blinders drawn up. Her little brother was lay flat on his stomach his face turned to the side so that he could pant and breath. It was strange to say the least and he was moaning slightly in pain. "Syusuke I brought some tea for you."  
  
Sapphire eyes glinted in the light signaling consciousness; he slid up into a sitting position swaying a bit. "Arigato." He whispered hoarsely. Handing him the cup she watch him sip the tea, his face was sweating, and he seem to be unfocused about many things. "Nee-san it hurts."  
  
Surprised that Fuji would admit anything hurt at all she mumbles softly in question. "What hurts Syusuke?"  
  
"My back." Pain sapphire eyes rose to look at her pleading to stop the hurting, "It won't stop hurting, I took pain killers but it won't stop."  
  
Yumiko took the cup out of the pale callous hands and motion for Syusuke to remove his shirt and to lay down on his stomach. He complied immediately; her fingers gently smooth over the back. Noticing that scars were appearing here and there faint and silvery and the points where his shoulder blades were located at ugly red welts were forming bulging upward like sacks. Startled she looked at Syusuke then back at the bruised area's, "I'll be right back." Yet, only reply she got was a moan of pain from her brother.   
  
Hurrying she dialed a phone number the sound of it being answered. "This is Fuji Yuuta."  
  
"Yuuta." She hastily said in panic.  
  
Yuuta felt startled at the panic voice of his sister, "Nee-san? What is wrong?"  
  
"I need you to get back here as soon as you can Yuuta." Yumiko walked around with the cordless phone in her hand, she was rummaging through the kitchen trying to find some large pot to hold cold water. Finally finding one, she filled it up, and headed to look for towels.   
  
"Alright I'll be there are soon as I can."   
  
Yumiko place the phone on the counter, she waltz to grab some towels from the bathroom and headed back to pick up the pot. Quickly she ran back to the room trying not to spill the water on the floor. Taking out some ropes, she tied Syusuke's arms and legs to the bedposts, so that he may not end up hurting himself. From what she could tell that whatever was inside those sacks were getting ready to rupture outward.   
  
Gently she bathed the bruise tender area with the cold water, hoping that it would help with the pain. The ringing of the door bell made her pause unsettled and worried, since she knew that it would take Yuuta close to one hour to get to their home. Seeing the letter opener, she grabbed it and tucked it into her pocket. Then just as quickly she waltzes to the living room to answer the door. Opening it she smiled brightly, "Ah Kawamura-kun what are you doing here?"  
  
Instantly recognizing the Sushi owner's son that Syusuke had visited a couple of time for wasabi sushi, immediately Taka-san flushed at the welcoming smile, "Anou…I was wonder if Fujiko is alright?"  
  
Yumiko smiled, "Hai he is just resting," her smile was a bit strained since she was anxious to get back to her brother. "I am sorry, but he is quite contagious and it isn't wise to get near him at this time."  
  
"Aa…it's okay. I just came over to check up on him, and deliver his favorite wasabi sushi." Taka-san mentioned shyly.  
  
"I am sure he will enjoy them when he is better, " Yumiko reach out to take the package, but then a scream of pain made her turn to look at the room. Her eyes widen and she quickly look at Takashi he was already halfway in the door, the package dropped from his hand.  
  
Hissing a silent curse Yumiko close the door and lock it, she then ran to her brother's room. The door was wide open and Takashi was standing in shock at the sight of his friend tied up with bruises and scars on his back. A knife flashed and pressed against his neck, "I am afraid we can't let you leave since you know our secret."  
  
"What have you done to him?" Kawamura asked clearly confused and angry.   
  
Yumiko pressed the tip more, "I've done nothing, he was this way, we are trying to help him. For goodness sakes I am his sister, I love my brother."  
  
"Nee-san!" Syusuke cried out in pain, his body bucking as the sound of his screams of pain and whimpers came. Sapphire eyes were open in pain, "Make it stop onegai!"  
  
Distressed over her brother's pain Yumiko lower the letter opener and quickly rush to her brother, in a panic quickly she drew out a towel and wrapped it around her hand and pressed it into Fuji's face. "Bite on it!"  
  
Only thing Syusuke could do was comply he bit as hard as he could onto what was offer to him, he blinding pain was too much and he felt like he would pass out anytime soon if it didn't stop.   
  
Kawamura just stood frozen at the sight it was so strange, almost like from one of those scientific or fantasy movies. The growths on Fuji's back seem to grow more as sounds of tearing was heard of flesh, and these bloody dark bones seem to stretch outward and upward. They were cover with muscles and tissue with blood, it was painful for him to watch and yet all he could do was stare.   
  
Syusuke screamed while he grinded his teeth on the towel and hand of his sister. His body arched upward as the bones stretched outward into wings, but all that was on it was blood and strings of some form of mucous. Then Syusuke blacked out at the end of his journey.   
  
Yumiko felt the lessening pain on her hand, and slid it out from her brother's mouth, unwrapping the towel, she saw the bloody imprint of where her brother had bitten so hard that it left teeth marks. Quickly she walks to the bathroom and fetched some Neosporin and splatters it onto her hand, and quickly place bandages around efficiently.   
  
"What just happened?" Kawamura finally asked clearly feeling disbelief at what just happened.   
  
Yumiko stare at him grimly, "A gift happened." In addition, with that she gotten out the water and started to cleanse the blood off her brother's newly acquired wings. "Don't stand there." She muttered tersely, "If you're his friend I suggest you to help."  
  
Unsure as to what to do he move closer and look at the wings, "What do I do?"  
  
"We have to help clean him up, I am not sure to this sort of thing, this is new for me, but I do know that if we don't get rid of the blood it will stain and I doubt that Syusuke likes being dirty." Handing Takashi a towel and gesture to the water bucket, they both started to clean the unconscious boy.  
  
It took close to two hours for Kawamura and Yumiko to finish cleaning the wings. They had to use a couple of toothbrushes to clean the feathers that seem to appear after the coating of blood had been washed off. After they were done, the black wings were presented in their eyes. The jiggling of keys was heard as the door slam shut indicating that someone had came home.   
  
"Nee-san?" Yuuta's voice came loud and clear.  
  
"In here Yuuta!" Yumiko called out, her eyes were tired just like Kawamura.   
  
The brown hair boy walked in and pause spotting Kawamura, his sister, and his Aniki now with wings. "What happened here?"  
  
Yumiko gesture for her brother to be quiet, "Kawamura-kun, Yuuta lets go to the kitchen and I'll make us something to drink. I think we have to talk, especially Kawamura-kun needs to know."  
  
"But…" Yuuta began but was silence at the cutting glance his sister gave him.   
  
Therefore, Kawamura was lead with Yuuta to the kitchen where Yumiko told filled in Yuuta on what happened. Then she informed Kawamura about the history of the Fuji family. Yuuta of course was silence during the whole thing, but he was still puzzled over his brother's new accessory.   
  
"So in your family you have individual that grow wings?" Taka-san asked clearly wondering how anything of this was connected.   
  
"Actually no." Yumiko mentioned quietly, "This is the first occurrence, but then again Syusuke wasn't really Syusuke when he was born."  
  
"What you mean Nee-san?" Yuuta asked quietly.  
  
Yumiko sipped her tea, calming herself, "It's a long story I am afraid, and I think Syusuke needs to be here to hear it."  
  
Yuuta noticing the distracted look at his sister then turned his attention to Kawamura, "Kawamura-san you're not going to tell anyone are you about us and Aniki are you?"  
  
Kawamura shook his head, "No I won't." Sighing slightly, "If I did it would hurt your family and I'll be betraying Fujiko." His eyes soften a bit, "I don't like hurting others, and besides if I did tell others I doubt they would believe me."  
  
The Fuji siblings felt relieved. Yumiko smiles a bit, "It is good that Syusuke has a friend like you Kawamura-kun."   
  
"Indeed it is a good thing for me to have a friend like Taka-san." All three pairs of eyes turned to where the voice came, Syusuke was leaning against the wall for balance, his wings were spread and his eyes were tired with fatigue.   
  
The burning tennis player quickly gotten to his feet to help Syusuke to sit down, "What are you doing up Fujiko?"  
  
"Syusuke." Yumiko bitten out upset, "Your suppose to be resting after what you've gone through."  
  
Yuuta was silent his silver eyes were skimming over his Aniki noting that he was without a shirt and his black wings were behind him. They were huge he noted and it was probably painful like his sister indicated for him to go through what he had gone through.   
  
"Iie, I should be fine now." Syusuke close his eyes and smiled slightly, though it was strained, "Arigato Taka-san."  
  
"Don't push yourself so much Fujiko." Taka-san mentioned worried about his friend.  
  
Syusuke shook his head slightly, "It's alright, I couldn't rest, and I want to know. Why I have these, ne Yumiko-neesan you know don't you?"  
  
Yumiko laugh softly, "You and Yuuta were always impatient boys, but alright then I'll tell you." Noticing that Kawamura took off his jacket to cover her brother's chest in order to ward off the chill, indeed the young man that was her brother's friend was caring. To bad that his love wouldn't be returned in the way, he wanted, since her brother was in love with another.   
  
Yuuta of course chose to be silent through all of this, he wanted to know of course, but he didn't want to agitate things anymore then they were already at even though many individuals knew that he was rather brash and loud and had a disliking for his brother. They didn't really realize that Yuuta love his brother very much. Even though sometimes Syusuke took his teasing to the extreme and sometimes, Yuuta would give a pretty penny just to strangle his Aniki.   
  
"It started when you were born Syusuke." Yumiko began, her tale, "I was about five at that time. I already possess certain talents or gifts to see things. Our father knew about our traits we would display, however our mother never would. Our father had the power to do what Yuuta does, seal ghosts, or even evil spirits. He was good at it, one could say that he could have been a Miko, but he was born a male." Shrugging her shoulder she flipped her curly hair to the side, "When he was young he was trained by a master a priest and therefore he past on the technique to me, even though my powers aren't as strong as Yuuta's I can still seal and cast."  
  
Kawamura tilted his head slightly puzzled, "What exactly does casting and sealing mean?"  
  
"Well sealing is forming something like a pentagon or even some form of weaving spell to shut away evil spirits. Casting could be due with anything like rain, or even protection spells, which reminds me Yuuta I need you to recast some barriers and protection spells around the house. However, it depends on several of levels, it can keep away people, keep away any signs of spiritual energies in individuals to other ranges."   
  
Yuuta nods his head; "I'll do it after we talk."  
  
Syusuke closes his eyes slightly the sapphire still glinted a bit lazily at them. "Sa sa…"  
  
"Well to continue on, when Syusuke was born I could tell he was different, he had a different sort of energy surrounding him. Before when he was in mother's tummy, he had it surrounding him, but when he was born it was more evident." Yumiko smiled, "I knew he would be different." She took another sip of her tea, "When Mama and Papa brought Syusuke home we had a cradle set up for him already. I snuck in one night to see him, and that was when I saw a man standing beside the cradle, he had black feather wings. He wore a odd form of uniform and his eyes were sapphire." Her eyes swung to Syusuke, "He looked older then what you look like now Syusuke."  
  
Silence prevailed in the room, "That isn't possible." Yuuta mentioned, "How can Aniki be in that room when you were a kid Nee-san?"  
  
"Hush Yuuta." Syusuke wave his hand to silence his brother, his eyes attentive on the light clear ocean blue of his sisters eyes. Yuuta wanted to yell at his brother, but the look of seriousness and something else on his Aniki's face, silence him immediately.   
  
"It was you, but a older you Syusuke." Yumiko lean back into her chair, "Of course I wasn't scared, I just wanted to know what that man was doing to my baby brother. So, I tried casting a spell on him, but it didn't work it just past through him, and then he turned and smiled, calling me Miko-neesan." Hands trembling a bit, "Then he flickered to show a smaller baby my little brother, a symbol was glowing on his forehead, and then he was back again to that older man."   
  
"What did I want from you?" Syusuke asked quietly.  
  
Yumiko laughs softly, "A hug, you wanted a hug from me so I went up to him and hugged him and then the world vanished I was in this place. This beautiful place and there were two young man one was Syusuke the other was this boy with golden eyes." Her voice lowers a bit, "Of course I didn't know who he was yet, I hadn't a clue but as I grew up older, and you told me of your friends and show me pictures that you took. I knew."  
  
Sapphire eyes glazed over in memory, Kawamura was a bit quiet wondering if he was intruding in a private secret that he shouldn't have any knowledge of, he felt a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"Your story that you wrote Syusuke told me a lot, that you were beginning to slowly remember, what your other self was, what happened, and that now your awakening. Oh at first I thought you would have awaken like me and Yuuta early and young, but you didn't." Yumiko admitted slyly, "But it all worked out alright in a way, and when I drew out the card of change, I was wondering why it had to happen after all these years."  
  
Yuuta pause then blurted out. "So what happened Nee-san? You and Aniki knows but I don't exactly understand."  
  
Kawamura shifted a bit wanting to silence Yuuta for he felt it wasn't right to interrupt this tense atmosphere.   
  
Syusuke laughs softly and shakes his hair, "Gomen ne you two." Feeling a slight strength, he shifted a bit, "It is all becoming more clear for me why all of this happened."   
  
"Yuuta, Kawamura-kun Fuji's soul isn't like ours. When I was young, he show me what happened his story, to let me know that he meant no harm, that he did indeed love me as his sister. For he was reborn as someone different, and that he wanted a regular life away from what he went through. The older Syusuke never reappeared after that he disappeared after he showed me everything to his falling from heaven with his other. He didn't start awaken until Mada Mada-kun appeared."  
  
Kawamura frowns, "Mada Mada-kun…" trailing off, "Echizen?"  
  
"Wait your kidding me Echizen Ryoma and Aniki?" Yuuta glance back and forth from his siblings in astonishment then at Syusuke, "Your gay?"  
  
A pause then both of his siblings and Kawamura started to laugh, all the tension in the air disperse quickly. It was a way to let go of all this grim secrets what was revealed and so on so forth.   
  
By the end when everything was clarified Kawamura was let go to head home. He knew the secret of his best friend and his family, he also knew that when he got home his father would give him a lecture on being late. However it was all worth it, he ended up helping his friend and in turn was let into a world that was totally different, and yet was going to rock individuals lives.   
  
Yuuta of course had started to place up wards and cast some spells here and there. After a chat with sister, he knew that the new developments in his Aniki's life would draw the attentions of others. So in order to protect his Aniki he would go to the length to make sure he was safe until he had enough strength to look after himself. It felt good being Fuji Yuuta, he was himself now, he was in his element and he could do the one thing his brother couldn't. Which made him feel good for he was now standing at the side of his sibling, yet this didn't mean that he would stop playing tennis with his brother. Let alone that he won't be competitive, he still had a goal and that would be to defeat his brother.   
  
Yumiko was busy of course making phone calls to her work, talking to them and arranging new times for her schedule. Fuji was of course in his room sleeping, and regaining his strength after his ordeal. He had given Kawamura his homework in hopes that he could turn it in to the teacher for him, since he missed class, and might not be in until he figures out how to at least whisk away his wings. It wouldn't be good going to class with wings. It would pose a problem when he sat let alone brush past people. It also would earn him a couple of questions from his teachers, and his classmates that was a big no-no. He didn't want to draw more attention to himself, and if he did, goodness knows that people would try to butt into his personal life.   
  
Then again he had other matters to worry about, one was if he was revived did that meant trouble for those around him? Morning Star would still be on the look out for him. Sadriel had sworn that he would kill him, and that would pose a problem, since he didn't really know what happen to the Orderly Archangel.   
  
He was out of the loop, he admitted slightly to himself. 'We are out of the loop you mean.' The small voice of his self whispered, he knew that it wouldn't go away. It was evident that it would be staying with him until he regain his full self and reintegrated it into his current self the one that was Fuji. Indeed this did pose a few problems, since he didn't necessary know what to do with the voice let alone how to upgrade himself so that it would be gone. 'Well that was a interesting way of putting what I am.'  
  
Not to mention it was rather annoying, it was better when he was sleeping and it interrupted, now that it was pure daylight and he was awake it was still harping him. 'Whoever said that you're awake?'   
  
Ironically, it was right he had somehow felled asleep. 'You just noticed?' Fuji hoping that once he figure out how to become whole that the voice would go away, leaving him to the peace of his mind. Even though he did know it was a part of him it was annoying to the extreme.  
  
'I sort of like it this way.' The voice taunted, while Fuji sighed thinking that indeed he couldn't wait until it was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Un conte des êtres celestrial [A Tale of Celestrial Beings]**

**Chapter 4**

**By Fuji. S. Yuki **

Ryoma open his eyes he felt rather strange that he was in an outdoors sort of area. It was woodsy and yet it had high arches and a soft cushion couch like bed. Pillows were strewed over it and soft silken sheets lay here in there scattered with different leaves and flower petals here and there. Wiggling a bit he notice that he was sleeping on one of the soft cushion couch bed in the shade of moss green, his clothing attire was compose of a white shirt and white shorts, his cap was strewed over to the side. Yet, the sensation that made him open his eyes continue to tickle his ears. 

Turning over slightly he stare into sapphire eyes that seem to darken into midnight blue, it was obvious who this boy was, and it was Fuji Syusuke. He should have felt shocked and nervous, yet all he felt was languish and content. Perhaps even a slight hunger that lit a small burning fire in his gut when his eyes trail down from the familiar face to a half clothed Fuji. 

This Fuji was different, his lips were now mouthing his neck, and his hands were stroking him. It wasn't right; the Fuji he knew wouldn't be doing this to him. The Fuji he knew only play tennis with him, he never indicated he wanted anything more until that faithful day, when he was taken away from school due to his illness. 

"Shhh…" Fuji whispered softly against his lips caressing them tenderly with his, he could almost taste the other, the faint trace of sweetness of peaches to a mixture of exotic berries. 

The young boy never knew that this was what Fuji would taste like. And-Yet-it seemed almost right and fitting for the tensai. Slender fingers crept onto his limbs and slowly tugged off the article clothing from Ryoma, until he was naked, and just as quickly Fuji divested himself of his apparel. 

Ryoma felt his eyes roam over the pale flesh, noting that instead of perfection like Michangelo's David there lay small scars with faint silver lines over the slender body. The scars fascinated and being unable to control his body he pressed his lips against one of the scars near above Fuji's heart. Ripples of shivers storm through the older boy's body, he hissed slightly, then lean down grasping onto Ryoma's hands and forcing it over the younger boy's head. "Invite me in…" The dark sapphire eyes glinted in the light, "I dare you too…" 

Ryoma jerked up awake confused and sexually aroused, he glanced down to note that indeed he was hard, aching, and frustrated. Groaning he got up and paddled to his bathroom, Karupin had awakened up when Ryoma had jerked out of his dream. 

It sympathetically followed its owner into the bathroom sitting on the floor meowing softly as to comfort the poor boy. Ryoma splashed water onto his face, while leaning his forehead on the coolness of his mirror hoping that the tightness in his groin would pass quickly away. This was bad, ever since he saw the hidden message in those sapphire eyes he couldn't seem to walk away. Yet that wasn't the only thing that disturbed wonder boy, he had just dreamed about doing some odd things with another boy, and not just any boy—Fuji. 

That was seriously bad, no one in their right mind would go with Fuji, the tensai had a really sadistic humor, and anyone that was his significant other would be subject to it 24/7. After all look at Fuji's little brother Yuuta and how much the other had to suffer through Fuji's sense of humor. It wasn't something that comforted Ryoma and now a stark realization just hit him. Was he really gay? 

Indeed live had just gotten complicated for boy wonder, Karupin rubbed against his leg purring hoping to comfort Ryoma from the distress of his new discover. The world must really hate him. 

Sighing Ryoma picked up Karupin and buried his face into the Himalayan felines fur. The purring sound lulled him a bit, after all Ryoma like his life being uncomplicated, he knew that if he didn't accept the fact that he might well in fact be attracted to boys. Scratch that, he would be only attracted to Fuji, then he would be screwed majorly since complication lead to questions, and questions led to people meddling in his life. Which then made him perform bad in tennis, this would result in him being unable to play and ascend to his goal and that was to beat better players before he could finally beat his father. 

Life really must hate him. For even if, he did accept the fact that he was attracted to Fuji that means that his problem wouldn't necessary solved. The certain issue regarding his dreams, and the hardness in his shorts spoke of a different problem that might have to be addressed soon. If not he would be doomed to hell from not being able to play tennis, while being more interested at jumping a certain sapphire eye boy's bones. 

That would certainly create some rumors and talking all over the school. That was a big No-No. 

Karupin just patted Ryoma's cheek with his paws cerulean eyes stare into golden ones in concern. All Ryoma could do was sigh, "Karupin…I think your going to hate me as a bed partner if these dreams keeps on going." 

All that he got as an answer was a soft meow. 

~*~*~*~ 

Yuuta was still home even though it was well into a week since his Aniki's transformation. Moreover, out the whole time he was either doing homework that he had brought with him, or checking up on the sleeping Syusuke. It had worried him ever since the event Syusuke had been sleeping the whole week. It was very uncommon, since no human could sleep that long, let alone without food for a week. Surely, those that were in a coma could, however they had to be fed through some intravenous. 

Standing in the doorway, he could make out the faint shimmer of the black feathers in the dark on his brother's back. He wasn't certain how comfortable his brother was sleeping in a fetal position let alone with his wings set in that awkward angle. Yuuta felt uncomfortable, he really didn't know who his Aniki was anymore. Even though Yumiko had told him Syusuke was still Syusuke, 

Yuuta didn't feel that way as much; there was a hidden quality in this individual now sleeping in front of him. There were also secrets that he held, and wouldn't divulge to anyone. He knew who his Aniki was, but who was this person that slept in his brother's bed. Who was this Syusuke that had lain so dormant in his brother until being finally awakened? 

Almost as if hearing his inner thoughts, the body on the bed shifted and sapphire eyes glinted in the dimly lit room, until they held onto silver orbs. Feathers flickered open, as the taller boy slid gracefully to his feet, stretching a bit, his eyes warily staring at the younger. Then just as quickly the shutters fell shut, and the close eye familiar expression of his brother was back with his obnoxious smile. "Yuuta is something wrong?" 

Yuuta's heart had sped up. The open eye sapphires had pinned him, he felt dissected, tested, and perhaps even grudgingly accepted by those predatory eyes. He didn't like how the other was pretending to be his brother right now, seeking shelter by burying deeper into the façade his brother had created. "Why do you try to hide?" His hands clenched as rage took over him, "Who are you?" 

"Who am I?" Syusuke purred slightly in amusement, the tilt of his lips curve upward more into a smirk. And just as quickly snapped back into the familiar smile, "I don't know what you mean Yuuta, I am your brother." 

"Stop trying to pretend." Yuuta wanted to shout at him to stop acting; he didn't want this strange, this other side of his brother this inner—Stranger, Demon, Trickster, and pretender. To stop it with the act, "Who are you?" Almost as quickly eyes opened to reveal slight hurt in the other's eyes, but it was an act, it had to be the youngest acknowledged. 

Sapphire eyes quickly appeared and stared at the other deeply. "I am still your brother, I am just an extension, the deeper quality of him that lay hidden." With a flicker of one pale hand, the wings quickly disappeared shielded away in to the other's back. With sensual grace, he walked over to the desk in the room and perched on it with his hips. "Yuuta do you remember how you use to tell me that each person had a certain aspect of themselves. A quality that they don't really like, a part of them that they don't exactly see but know that it exists." 

Yuuta crept a bit careful from the door and stood near his brother. "I remember that. I didn't exactly know which way I was going, I didn't know exactly who exactly I am." Puzzled and feeling the hackles he rose diminish and the hostility fled slightly, "But what does that exactly has to do you well what you are? You're not really my Aniki and yet, you sort of are, but that other side of you I don't really know almost like a stranger." 

"Not a stranger." Fuji cut him off slightly and leaned his head against the wall. "More like different, but familiar. Take for instances, if you learned a new sort of skill like playing tennis. And I didn't know, and when I found out, you were different, you could use this skill, I wouldn't feel you're a stranger." Eyes still open, which was odd, and yet comforting for Yuuta, "You would be growing more changing, so you're different, but you're still Yuuta. Your still my brother with the same emotions, same ability to be kind caring, easily, and quick to anger." Chuckling slightly at the indignant expression on his little brother's face, he was absolutely adorable especially when his feathers were ruffled. 

"So your still Aniki right?" 

"Hai." The smile was back, and again the eyes closed hiding once again the deeper darker emotional depth toward the awaken personality of Fuji Syusuke. 

Yuuta looks a bit uncertain, "Aniki. Do you really love Echizen?" 

Surprise seems to echo in the room, it was subtle, but noticeable from the body language of the fair hair boy. "The deeper me Machidiel is still in love with Chamuel." He whispered quietly, "Before Machidiel was awaken, I was attracted to Echizen, and then it developed more deeply as I got to know him well." Quietness echoes in the room, "I am Syusuke and yet I am Machidiel, but before I was just Syusuke." Confusion lace the soft words, almost like indecision, then a pause of silence as if something clicked into place. "Hai." 

Odd. That was all Yuuta could think that this awakening somehow befuddled his brother's mind. Even though Machidiel had awaken he still was his brother, and just as so he was still trying to adjust to what he remembered, with the feelings, the memories, and perhaps even the grief that still lurked in those deep mystical eyes. Yuuta knew, he could identify this Aniki very well, this one that seem to show more of his emotions then normally. "Just wanted to make sure you are straight on it. I don't want you to mistaken what was your past life for now." Coughing slightly to clear his voice for the next few words, "Aniki remember your both are human now. Even though you might possess perhaps all of the powers you had back then, you had live a life of Earthly existences." 

Syusuke slid off the table and walked toward his little brother. "Arigato." He breath quietly into Yuuta's ear and jerk him into a hug, "When did you become so wise Yuuta?" 

Tensing and then relaxing Yuuta closed his eyes; it had been long since he had been hugged. He missed it. "Baka Aniki I had always been wise." Wrapping his arms around his big brother, "Now I think it is wise for you to eat something Aniki you've been asleep for seven days." 

"Seven?" Surprised echoed the taller boy as he drew slightly away to look at his younger brother. "I've been asleep for that long?" 

"Hai." Unwrapping his arms Yuuta dragged Syusuke into the dining room, by the arm. "You've been asleep for that long, I guess things work differently for you, since the whole ordeal." 

"Nnn…" 

"Don't worry, I am sure that Echizen-kun has been wondering where you went." Yuuta added slightly, as he brought out some of the food that Yumiko had set out for Syusuke and Yuuta, before she left for work. 

Fuji smiled a little, "Maybe. Though I hope, he is all right. Last I saw him was when I was sick and got dragged home." Lips curving, "I am sure Tezuka is going to make me run laps after this." 

Yuuta laughs slightly, "I am sure he wouldn't be so cruel. After all you have been sick." 

"You don't really know Tezuka like I do." Fuji tilted his head to the right as he picks up the chopsticks his brother offered him. "It isn't because I was sick, it is because he doesn't want me to lose all my hard earn training, and besides he wants us to win and do our best." 

"Sounds like a logical man." Yuuta snickers, as he set the food down on the table and seated himself. "I can see why the other schools call him icy and perhaps even cold." 

Fuji began to pour the soy sauce over his food, inwardly smiling at the balking face his brother was giving. "Not icy, or cold, just prideful, proud, it is the way Tezuka is, but inside all that floundering of logic Yuuta. Tezuka feels more then what he lets on, even though he won't show it in his face, all you have to do is look into his eyes." 

"You seem to know a lot about Tezuka." 

"Sa sa he is just too fun to mess with especially when Inui brings up his drinks." Gleeful happiness at other people's suffer was a trait that both Machidiel and Fuji agree heartily on. 

Yuuta shivers, "I can see why the whole world is doomed from you Aniki. Though I wish Echizen-kun a very large good luck if you're set upon him." 

"Ma ne I think it is the other way Yuuta." 

Disbelief was only in the other's face, while he was chomping on an egg roll, not being able to respond from eating. 

"Your so cute when you don't believe me." Fuji leans on his hand while watching his younger brother flush red in anger. 

1…2…3 "ANIKI!" Yuuta shouted resulting in the egg roll dropping from his mouth and onto his lap. "Baka Aniki look what you made me do." He knew that Fuji probably had the innocent who me look plaster on his face now. 

"You were always a messy eater Yuuta." Earning another shout of anger from his little brother, at how he never changes. If only that were true then perhaps things could remain the same, but things always changes, and already it was too late. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Tezuka wasn't happy. That was an understatement of the year. His mind and body were filled with anger, irritation, and frustration. Anger from the lack of control he displayed whenever he was near Fuji. Irritation at the emotions that seem to well between the two prodigies of their tennis club. And frustration from what he was feeling. Tezuka didn't like many things he didn't like to be angered, he didn't like lack of control, and he certainly didn't like his emotions to be in turmoil. 

His emotions had been in a uproar since the day Fuji had fallen ill. No that was a lie of a century. His emotions had been in a uproar for a while, ever since he had meet the petite tensai. Yes, at the beginning, he remembered the subtle boy sitting on a tree limb watching the tennis club practice. Fuji was a freshman at the time, and then he suddenly popped up in the tennis club joining up. 

Tezuka of course notices the other, it wasn't easy to ignore let alone not notice one with such prodigious abilities like Fuji Syusuke. He was gifted, he was a nuisance, he drove his sanity up to the brink of limitation, making him yell at the other boy to run laps several times, when he finally was Captain. 

That was how Fuji was always annoying, a unpredictable force that like to grind on his self control. Even though on the outside he appeared calm and collective Tezuka was a very passionate man on the inside. However he prefer to find a certain balance in his emotions seeking calmness. It was something he needed to achieve in order to not strangle, chop up, or even kill the tennis regulars, since they were a lively, annoying, bunch. It would take a patience of a saint to deal with the lot without trying to toss them into a dungeon. 

Yet, for now it wasn't working, he couldn't find that inner peace that he sought for so long. He didn't understand why he held such resentment for Fuji when he was talking to Ryoma, but it had washed away leaving something else inside of him that he couldn't comprehend. 

Not to mention ever since watching the heated look between the two tennis prodigies, he had a feeling there was something deeper going on between the two. That look was something that had made him wake up in the middle of the night in a cold hot sweat, and a raging hard on. 

Damn that look. Tezuka wasn't sure if it had been done intentionally or unintentionally he wasn't really necessary sure. Yet, that look was so powerful that it shot straight to his groin, the want, the need, the power of that one look, the emotions, lust, and perhaps even love. 

He was jealous of that. He was jealous that the two would openly show such emotions, even though it wasn't suppose to be scene by public eyes, by his eyes. Yet it had been and it had effected it, had open the pandora's box that he had kept sealed tightly inside him. 

It was a incident that he didn't like to think about, call it self preservation, but even if he tried he couldn't denied that the damage had been done. The box had been opened, and now he was suffering from the consequences. He was suffering from the awareness of his body ~Shit the world did hate him after all. 

After all every time he tried to set down his logic to control his emotions remain stoic and cold outside so that he would be able to control situations. People. This had to happen, the wear and tear of his patience had run out, and he was dearly paying for it. It wouldn't be long before the emotions he felt would cause the mask he wore to slip, then where would he be? In a uncontrollable situation. 

Already he was feeling it every time he picture Fuji he felt his body responded. It was wrong so wrong what he felt. The lust the wanting the need. The crying from his body for him to devour the taste from the younger boy, he was only thankful that the other wasn't at school for one week. It was a blessing, but he knew that pretty soon the other would come he would arrive and then everything would just go to hell. 

It was bad enough he was having erotic dreams of Fuji when he slept of what he would look like with out his clothes on lay out flat on his bed. This was all wrong, he wasn't gay damn it. He wasn't a homosexual. That was a lie of a century and even though he did deny it now, the hard pressed tightness of his groin told a different story. 

Groaning he leaned back into his cushy chair, the gravitational book was already place to the side; his teacup was held in his right hand by the handle. Even his favorite mint tea wasn't helping him figure out what could be wrong with him. Closing his eyes he felt himself sink a bit getting comfortable, trying to calm himself with the meditative breathing, yes it was working, yes he could feel the return of calm ~ Shit! It all was a lie, the swelled in his pants justified it. He wanted to slam his skull against the wall in order to try to make it stop. 

Tezuka wanted the calm back; he wanted to feel the peaceful tranquility that he bad, before all of this came up. He wanted to get rid of these feelings. Especially the one throbbing in his pants right now. Putting down the tea cup, he slid his glasses off his nose. Pressing his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose he groaned softly as the headache came. Oh yes the world indeed hated him. 

Yet the continuous images kept on flooding over him taunting him mocking him. He didn't understand why he was lusting after Fuji of all people. The tensai wasn't someone you wanted to have as a lover. He was a sadistic person that enjoy tormenting individuals. If only Fuji knew of his horrible predicament he was sure that the other would be smiling in enjoyment of his embarrassment. 

He wasn't gay damn it. However, the voice in the back of his mind whispered that he was, that he liked guys, that he was just to damn scared to admit it. He belonged to a traditional family that probably wouldn't welcome those that were interested in their own gender sexually. It wasn't just hormones Tezuka knew inwardly, he also know that the reason why he was in denial was because of his family, his up bringing. 

Tezuka however wasn't up to admitting the truth yet to himself that he was really into guys. For goodness sakes he was only 15 he wasn't even suppose to be thinking about this so deeply, and yet he drew questions about Ryoma. About the little young boy, and whether or not he knew what he was doing when he looked at Fuji. 

It was uncharacteristic of Ryoma it even was downright strange, he didn't understand, but all he knew was that even though they were young, when they were together it was some how almost right. They would look prefect together, but it didn't mean he would approve of their relationship if they had one. 

Then again he wasn't thinking clearly Tezuka acknowledge it wasn't his decision on whether or not Fuji or Ryoma should be together. After all it wasn't his concern about what others did, except a part of him wanted to say he did have a say. Ryoma was the baby of the group he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Perhaps it was the protective feelings that Tezuka had for he younger boy that had so much potential. Then again it could be the resemblance and kindred spirit that Tezuka had felt whenever he saw the other boy in action. The want the need to become stronger, to defeat more people, to take what was his to take. 

And Tezuka knew what exactly Ryoma was, he knew that potential and he wanted to help in the development of it. That was why he had Ryoma play matches again him, that was why he wanted Ryoma to look at his type of tennis and not mimic Echizen Nanjirou's tennis style. 

He consider Ryoma to be a wonderful asset that would change the world, remake it shift it, build it, and perhaps that was why he warned Fuji away at first. Because he couldn't stand the fact that if Ryoma became like Fuji a individual without any drive that didn't play seriously, then the world would have lost a great player of tennis. 

Fuji never did had faith in tennis Tezuka knew this. Yet Ryoma did have faith in it, and so did Tezuka, that was why they play so hard even if they were injured they still believed in it. It was a obsession an addiction something they couldn't live without. 

Yet, he was going off topic, he was still troubled with these certain dreams, he didn't know how to get rid of them, and that was a very nasty problem. Already he had spent most of the nights in the bathroom, and if things kept on going on it won't be long before his parents figure out his nocturnal activities. He was so doomed. And surely he was… 

[ Note: I can't decide on pairings, but with how things are going it seems FujiRyo pairing is going to stay. Now if only I can fit the other pairings in. ^^;; This is going to be a little bit difficult then I thought it would be. *Slams head on keyboard* The names of Machidiel, Chamuel, and Sadriel btw are real angel names, they are listed as Patron Angels I think. I found it on some website, though I don't remember where. ^^;; Also I want to say thank you to those that have reviewed so far. ^^;; Though some of them I sort of found amusing. Then again I've been busy being sick, midterms, you know the whole deal with school. I just hope I can keep producing more chapters. ^-^ The reviews are helping to let me know that you want to read what I write. Even though I still suck at grammar. However, it can't be helped, I am still waiting for my beta readers to revive and look over my stuff. Other then that Ja ne.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Title:** Un conte des êtres celestrial  
[A Tale of Celestrial Beings]  
**Chapter:** 5  
**By** Fuji S. Yuki 

At the Fuji residence the three siblings sat around gather at the table eating breakfast. Already Fuji had recovered splendidly, he also had gain some control over his abilities, and even his wings. Yuuta of course kept up the wards, knowing that it would be the best idea, since his brother was still trying to get use to his new assets. 

"You sure you want to go to school Syusuke?" Yumiko asked while serving some pancakes with syrup. 

Syusuke just smiled, "Un I am sure Nee-san" 

Yuuta just snorts a bit, while gobbling up the food on his plate, after all it wasn't everyday he could taste his sisters fabulous cooking. 

"Mou Yuuta slow down your going to choke if you keep this up." Yumiko tsked in disapproval, but inwardly smiled at how cute her littlest brother acted. 

Yuuta swallowed down some of the orange juice and sigh happily. "Iyada it taste too good Nee-san." Rubbing his head bashfully, "as for you Aniki." He said sternly, "just because you want to go see Echizen doesn't mean you should push yourself over the edge for it." 

"Sa sa…so you do care for me don't you my little Ototo-kun." Waiting for the response. 

"Baka Aniki, stop doing that, and damn it just because your so mean and stupid with your smile…" Yuuta raged, until a bag hit him in the head, "Ow what you do that for Nee-san?" 

Yumiko smirks and wave the lunch bag again. "This is for you to take, with you to St. Rudolph." 

"What is it?" Yuuta ask curiously as he opens the bag, totally forgetting the anger he held at his Aniki's teasing. 

"Strawberry shortcake." Yumiko winks, "I know you wanted some, and I thought it would be ideal since you'll be leaving today to go back to school." 

Of course Syusuke knew that his brother had to head back to his dorm. It was inevitable, and even so this one week was precious to the tensai. Yuuta had talked to him, had acknowledge in a way that even though he acted like he despise him he still love him enough to drop everything in school just to come down to help him out. Indeed he was happy. "Nee-san been baking more then usual, sometimes I am surprise she never shipped you some cake." 

"Mou Syusuke, if I did it would be ruined by the time it gets to him." Yumiko wave her spoon and then glance at her watch. "Oh we better get going, you two be careful ne?" 

"Hai." Both Fuji boys answered in unison. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Kawamura was feeling a bit nervous, well that should have been a usual behavior for him, but it wasn't the real reason behind his anxieties. Fuji had called him letting him know that he would be returning back to soon today. 

Walking along the road toward the school he felt the slight pressure of uncertain feelings running along his spine. He was uncertain to what he felt for Fuji. He knew that inwardly he did like him, actually truthfully if he had his tennis racket he would shout that he love the tensai. Yet he knew that it was a sort of love that wasn't meant to be, and that was fine with him. 

He knew that Fuji was in love with Echizen, in a way it was obvious, by how they behaved around one another. It was certainly sweet not the type of cute fluffy sort of sweet, more like the bitter sweet taste of hot chocolate with a tinge of Carmel inside. That sort of bitter taste, but yet it was enriching and a whole new reality check for him. 

Yet, he was deviating off track of what was making him slightly upset. He wasn't sure if Fuji was really Fuji, oh surely the boy seem like him, acted like him even, but there was a underline current inside his best friend that he knew was straining like a string of hair being pulled and pulled until. It finally would snap. 

Indeed Fuji was a walking time bomb, waiting to go off, surely it was a happy go smiley face walking time bomb, but it was still a bomb. Kawamura knew that Fuji had several deep layers to him. He accepted that fact that he would never understand the deepness of the other, he even acknowledge that sometimes the deepness of the other was to far down for him to go. And even if he did try he knew he would end up drowning. 

So he choose not to go near that depth to always look at the shallow side of that masked smile. Even though it did make him feel better, make him feel wanted, it still was in a way hollow at times. 

Kawamura was worried normally he left that sort of worrying to Oishi. Yet even he doubt that Oishi would be able to comprehend all that he had seen let alone heard. To witness your best friend sprout wings wasn't an everyday occurrence and to learn that he had a deeper side to him, a past life of some supernatural being, it was even more well – hard for him to comprehend let alone stop worrying. 

The burning tennis player never wanted anyone to get hurt, yet he had a dreadful feeling that someone might. It was inevitable he only hope that none of the injuries would be too severe and harsh on any individuals that ended up getting caught in the blast once the time bomb went off. 

Things were changing to fast for him to catch up with, sometimes he wish time would just stop for a change and let him breath. He was only 14 he wasn't old enough to acquire gray hairs, however with all that was going on he knew that he would be marked by it, not physically but more mentally. 

Already he felt some of the scarring in his mental psyche. The bursting of knowledge the lack of ignorance to what was going on around him and he felt that the once rose color world of his was fading now to a shade of grey. The love he felt when he looked at Fuji faded into a painful throb, and yet he was happy for Fuji to find love even if that one wasn't him. 

His world was paling by the minute, the one he thought he could at least love was going away from him. Even though he knew subconsciously that the other was never his to begin with even though he had hoped. Yet the words 'his happiness is my happiness' seem like some sort of paradox statement, it was fitting for the situation that he was shove into. Yet it was better for him to let go of the love he held for Fuji. 

It was the right thing to do, he didn't want to burden his friend with the knowledge, he didn't want his best friend to know that he was hurt when he learn of the other's love to the short little baby of their group. However, it had been decided Fuji wasn't in love with him, Fuji was in love with another and all Kawamura could do now was to be by the tensai's side. It was fitting Fuji was there when he had lost his mother, he was there to hold his hands, when he lost his self confidence in his self. 

Fuji was the one that had brought light into his dark and gloomy life. He was the one to help him through all the negative comment his father had made about him. He also was the one to defend him, and to make his father see that saying those words was hurting his son. That his son love him, and took his words to heart—that was what Kawamura love about Fuji. 

He love the devotion the other one had to other's, he love the kindness the other tried to hide under his smiles and close eye look. He love the Fuji that was huddled inside that body the one that would reach out and help those that needed it. 

His mother had always expressed that Love is a painful thing, yet to love is the most wonderful thing in the world. To love and lost is a experience that one has to go through to understand it's inner trappings. For there are several levels of love, you only have one life to live and live it well. 

Kawamura had live by those words, he had love his friends, his father, the things he did. However, sometimes words cannot not help mend a broken heart, time was all that was required. To help sooth the pain away, and Kawamura had always been positive that things would work out. 

Then again everything he believe that everything would be alright. Looking up he smiled a greeting at his classmate as he arrived inside the school, his eyes wandered to the box that held Fuji's shoes and name. His eyes closed and he took a slight breath. 

Everything would be alright. Right? Right. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The day had been long, Fuji had sat through most of his class, ate lunch and talked to his friends like usual. He was also handed in large stacks of homework, would he dutifully worked on during lunch, and breaks, while Kikumaru Eiji filled him in on what had recently occurred in the tennis club. 

Would was fine with Fuji since he had the aptitude to listen and write at the same time. By the time all of his lunch and break time was done, he had already finished eighty percent of his homework and had handed them in to each of his sensei. 

By the time his fifth class was finish he had enough of things. He was bored, he was unsettled, and he was also extremely tired. 

So now the slim tensai found himself sitting on the floor on top of the roof where normally Ryoma ate or even napped at. It was a common place many individual came here to find peace and quiet, or even some privacy away from the massive crowds in the cafeteria during lunch time. 

For now the time wasn't even near lunch, Fuji wasn't feeling up to dealing with the teachers in his last class, let alone listening to the boring lectures. Which was odd, since he normally could tolerate it, but today, he felt like a change, perhaps even taking a fresh breath of air would help clear his head. After all playing hooky for one class didn't mean disaster to his top grades now did it. 

Even though he knew that Momo had probably done so several times, he wasn't like Fuji. He wasn't able to comprehend things quickly let alone write homework under thirty minutes top. So when Momo came back from his skipping in school let alone tennis practice he was swamped with tons of homework. 

Yet now Fuji felt calm on the roof top. The sun was bright and it was nice outside, the fence of course border the sides to make sure no unfortunate students would fall down in a untimely death. That was one of the good things of Seigaku their concern for safety for their students. 

However, ever since he had change, he would have the normality and common sense to stick behind the fences like any student would, but the fence was tempting him. Ironic that it was, it almost beckoned him to climb up to stand and stare out at the world to feel the breeze to be free. 

So he did what it called him to do, what the feeling inside him ask him to do, willing of course. So he climbed up effortlessly, and sat on the fence looking out. The fence was sturdy and tight, which was amusing since it had been installed with several supports so that it wouldn't tip of waver due to weight. How brilliant the Japanese creators for student safety proof items were. However, he doubt anyone of them thought that a student would be sitting on one right now. If they did, they would have made sure to install barbwire on top of the fence, making it look like some military base. 

The wind blew gently across his face, Fuji breath in the air feeling light and happy, it was beautiful the world, and he felt the calmness now creeping onto him. Sliding his feet up onto the top of the fence he stood on it balancing until he was steady and lifted his face to the sky, indeed it was beautiful, and he felt so warm being embraced by mother nature's kindred light. 

"What are you doing BAKA?" A stern voice called out in anger. 

Startled Fuji whipped his head around and looked down the fence his feet wiggle slightly while he tried to keep his balance. "Tezuka?" 

The fence trembled underneath Fuji and he slipped losing his balance. "FUJI!" 

Sapphire eyes widen in shock as all he felt is air beneath him, and then a strong hand gripped onto his wrist tugging onto him and he felt himself slam into the fence on the other side. "Tezu…ka." Fuji spoke weakly after having half of the air knocked out of him from impact. 

"Baka." Tezuka grinded out, as he manage to pull Fuji up and over the fence. Once he hand a firm grip and made sure that Fuji was able to climb down, until they were safe on the roof top. "What were you thinking? You could have died." 

Fuji his lips twitch slightly at the thought of him dying, when he had wings, but then Tezuka didn't know he wasn't suppose to know. 

"It's not funny Fuji." Tezuka hissed, his body was a bit shaken even though he kept his stoic mask in place. "If I hadn't past by and seen you. You could have died." 

"Tezuka." Fuji shook his head slightly in amusement, "If you hadn't yelled out loud I wouldn't have fallen." 

"What if you had?" 

"Mmm but it didn't happen that way now did it?" 

Tezuka kept glaring at the smiling tensai, he felt his body boil at the sight, even now the boy was pushing him to his limits. The temper the calmness was gone, even though the captain vainly fought for composure. 

"Sa sa…I guess I'll go back to class now. Arigato Kunimitsu." Fuji purrs quietly as he left Tezuka to stand there. 

Tezuka closes his eyes and clenches his hand, the sensation the frustration, the anger, the fear, was intense he wanted to shake some sense into that annoying smiling face. Damn him. Yet, Tezuka open his eyes and looked at his left hand, the hand that had gripped onto Fuji and felt it burn with a tingling sensation. He remembered how slender the wrist was, like hollow bird bones, and the silkiness of the skin. Clenching his hand he tried to think of something else but the hardness in his school pants told him something entirely different. 

Oh how he burned just to feel Fuji again, even if it was only for a second, but now he was branded by just one touch of that skin. He was in hell. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ryoma walked through the hallways, he was on cleaning duty today after school, and couldn't exactly make his way early to tennis practice. However thankfully this time the teacher had the decency to make sure that he wasn't paired up with anyone let alone Horio. Just the thought of his annoying loud classmate was something that Ryoma didn't think he could deal with right now. 

However, it was just his luck that the teacher wanted him to instead of sweeping the floors outside go to some stupid music room and clean the room. It wasn't so bad he guessed, since the music room by now would be clear of any person's leaving him in the peace and quietness. Paddling down the hallways, he slid open a door into the building where the music classroom should be located in. 

Pausing slightly he tilted his head to the side noticing music echoing the hallway, not just any music but piano music. He wondered if anyone was still in the room or if some idiot had left a record player on, without turning off when they left. 

Listening Ryoma continued toward where the music was coming from. The melody of the song sounded vaguely familiar to him, he didn't exactly know why. The music kept on going on, and then it stopped in the middle, leaving the echo of the melody incomplete. Standing in front of the door, he slid it open and glanced inside, noticing that the room held some instruments ranging from Harp, guitar, and one large baby grand piano in the middle of the wooden floor. Paddling in he shut the door behind him, tugging the bucket and the rags he had for cleaning. He didn't see anyone in the room, which was strange, since he swore he heard music from the room. 

"Echizen, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice called from somewhere near the window to the right side. 

Glancing that way Ryoma notice the figure now sitting on the sill, the window was open and one of his leg was dangling out of it. "Fuji-sempai?" Golden eyes looked curiously at the tensai, wondering why he wasn't at tennis practice, since it was his first day back after so long. 

"Hai Echizen." The familiar smiling face tilted to face him, with eyes closeness. 

"Why aren't you at practice?" Ryoma voice bluntly, after all he wasn't one to beat around the bush unless it had to do with perhaps games, tennis, and tormenting inferior idiots. 

"Sa sa…" Fuji mumbles slightly then turn his attention back outside, "I didn't feel like it." However, the real reason was that he didn't want to see Tezuka after the incident today. It was understandable of course, what with the fact after teasing Tezuka a bit, the captain would probably either one strangle him, two shoot him, or three make him run laps. He didn't want to provoke anymore when he knew that he push Tezuka to the limits of his temperament without trying. 

Ryoma shrugged and started to clean the desks and the room. "You can't always run away Fuji-sempai." 

"Eh?" 

"Our match we still have to play it." Ryoma stated, it sounded like tennis of course, but he meant something different, he was stating the day when Fuji had left ill and the look they had shared. "I still have to beat you." 

Syusuke smiled and slid his leg inside the room and then got off the windowsill. "Of course we will play." 

Watching Ryoma pause in his cleaning to give him a contemplating look, then shrugged. "Itsuyo." 

Fuji knew what Ryoma meant; it was obvious by the slight shift of his body, and the changes in those golden orbs. The inward message, when he stared at him for a bit. Ryoma was to damn tempting for his own good and for Fuji whom wasn't a saint since he was born before as Machidiel meant that sometimes it wasn't wise to tempt the devil's son. Especially since, he was now the embodiment of Fuji Syusuke the tennis prodigy with a sadistic sense of humor. 

Oh yes, a thing were about to get more interesting, but was it a good thing or a bad thing? 

Trailing with a sensual grace Fuji's hand whipped out and latched onto Ryoma's arm jerking he sent the boy sprawling onto the table with his back pressed against the cool table top. "Nani??" The young boy yelped startled, "Fuji-sempai what are you mmph…" 

The tensai had silence the other with his lips; his fingers were entangled in the younger boy's hair. When he felt the younger boy's lips part for air, he took advantage of it, sliding his tongue in to lick the lower lips then diving in to taste the sweet nectar that was Ryoma. Amused Fuji tasted something close to grapes, and quickly identified it to be the wonder boy's favorite Ponta (Fonta) drink. After thoroughly molesting the young lips, the tensai slid down to suck on the younger prodigies neck. 

Moans were drawn from Ryoma as his hands wandered restlessly against Fuji's school shirt. Then a subtle nip on his neck and the sucking continued. Until Fuji pulled away sliding his hand through his hair to straighten it back to its original form. His eyes were now fully open staring at the clouded golden orbs that were fully aroused and confused by what just happened. "Mmm…I win." Tugging on his shirt, he smiled his usual smile, "If you want to play again Echizen. I'll be happy to oblige." He then left the boy still sprawled in the same position. 

Ryoma felt stunned and tried to tug down his cap, but noticing in embarrassment that he didn't have it with him. Lowering his head he muttered softly, "Mada mada dane." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Yuuta was tired by the time he manage to get back to his dorm room. Trudging in he slip off his Yonex tennis bag and unzipped it taking out the books he stored with the stack of homework he had done during his absence from school. 

It as good to be back here in his room, even though he did miss his sister's cooking, since the food here was programmed and planned by the tennis club manager Mizuki Hajime. 

Amused at the thought of Mizuki, he continued to unpack his things, he had to convince him that he was needed home since his sister had fallen ill. Of course, since it had nothing to do with his Aniki, Mizuki graciously let him go home, after shoving him with five essay problems, and six chapters of calculus homework, that he wanted him to work on, while gone. Since it was to be hand in to his teachers, once he had arrived back. 

A knock on his door made him lift his head, "Come in…" He called out, while sticking the cake, his sister had made for him in his desk. The door swung open to reveal Mizuki dressed in his normal Chinese purple rose shirt. It was a normal sight for Yuuta, though it had taken several days for him to stop flinching at the color clash. 

"Yuuta-kun, I hope your sister is well now…" Mizuki spoke with a pleasant voice. 

Yuuta beam slightly, "Hai. She is very well, thank you for asking Mizuki-san." He slid another book onto his shelf, and wonder what the tennis manager was here for; certainly, this wasn't all that he wanted to ask him. 

"Yuuta-kun are you alright?" 

"Hai?" 

Mizuki walked in carefully and closed the door, "You seem a bit preoccupied and did you gain weight?" Dark aquamarine eyes survey Yuuta up and down. 

Yuuta flushed under the glaze, "I am not sure Mizuki-san." 

The older boy pursed his lips together and drew out an tsking noise. "You shouldn't let yourself go especially when you have left us for one week." The other smirked slightly, "I guess I just have to up your menu to double." 

"Mizuki-san I am bit tired, I can't really do anything right now except maybe sleep." The younger boy protested his silver eyes beseeched his comrade for a bit of rest. Sometimes Mizuki could be an extreme slave driver, especially if he was irked, or even angered. 

"Doesn't matter Yuuta-kun your going to run til you cry out in mercy, beside I can't have my favorite going soft now can I…?" Saying so Mizuki prodded Yuuta's stomach lightly, a different gleam was located in the ever-calculating young man's eyes. "Indeed we can't let you go to waste…" 

Outside the doorway Atsushi Kisarazu was walking by Fuji Yuuta's room, in his arms he carried tons of books that he had borrowed from the library. A loud voice made him stop in his track. 

"Aa….Mizuki-san why are you coming closer?" 

'That was Yuuta-san's voice' Atsushi thought puzzled as to why Mizuki was in the younger mans' room. 

"Mizuki-san that's my belt, wah…don't put your hands on that!!!!" 

"Now Yuuta-kun, you know that we can't have you going down…" Mizuki's voice purrs from behind the door. 

Yuuta's voice cries out, "Mizuki-san!! Just let me sleep please!! I'm tired." 

"Doesn't matter you will do as I SAY!" 

"Aa….hai Mizuki-san." 

Atsushi sigh softly turning away from the door he felt a large sweat drop form on his head. He knew he shouldn't make such hasty conclusions, but it seem that he couldn't help it. Then again, he never thought that Mizuki would be into someone like Fuji Yuuta. They were total opposite, but then again it should have been obvious to him. 

His red ribbon fluttered behind him as he resume his walk toward his dorm room. Indeed, it should have been obvious to him that Mizuki was gay, with the capital letter G. After all, by the way, he acted let alone all the skin product's that the tennis manger owns it should have been a large tip off. Then again, Atsushi was one to reserve his judgment, but for today, he couldn't seem to find anyway to make excuses from the truth. That Mizuki indeed was gay and that was probably by now molesting Fuji-san. 

He pities the boy. After all, when Mizuki wanted something, he would make your life miserable until he got it. Atsushi had seen it happen many times when Mizuki was denied what he wanted, and made it high in hell waters until he finally did acquire what he wanted. 

Indeed, he pitied Fuji-san very much. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

When Ryoma went home he was exhausted, today, Tezuka was in a bigger foul mood then usual. He had the regulars run close to fifty laps, with Inui's evil menu plan that was doubled. It was indeed a horrible day for him. 

Walking through the door, he mumbles tiredly. "Tadaima." 

"Ah Seishounen your back." Nanjirou stuck is head out and looked at his son. "I have something to tell you." 

"Nnn?" Ryoma questioned while rubbing his eyes. 

Nanjirou was still holding the perverted picture books he looked at daily. "Your cat is missing." 

That totally woke up the golden eye boy. "WHAT?" 

"Nanako was giving the cat a bath, but it ran away." Nanjirou shrugged not understanding the attachment that his son had to the feline that seem to like to torment him at every turn. 

Ryoma groan frustrated, he quickly turn around and walked out of his home to go look for his cat. Of all days, it had to be today that his cat disappeared. 

Meanwhile Karupin had managed to dry himself thoroughly after escaping the dreaded water-torturing device known as the bathtub. Looking around curious he notice that he was in some green grassy area with a lakeside view. A butterfly flew past him, and seeing it the cat decided to chase after the reddish black interesting insect. 

Until he stumbled over a leg, glancing up puzzled Karupin stared into a set of sapphire eyes and a smiling face. Smelling the man, he notices that there was a faint scent of his owner on him. 

Fuji of course was amused by the kitten; after all this was the second informal time, he met the Himalayan cat. That belonged to Echizen Ryoma, and it seems for some strange reason the cat was circling him sniffing here and there. Then Karupin finally his sniffing he decided that he liked this weird individual that held his owner's scent and scrambled onto Fuji's stomach where it was the warmest and curled up into a ball. 

Shaking his head, Fuji softly strokes the kitten earning a purring sound. The cat surely did get around more then usual. Of course, Fuji knew about the anxiety that Ryoma would probably be in now, since it was evidently clear by what Momoshiro had told him and Eiji. "Sa sa…" He whispered quietly, "I think I should get you home to your owner, since he is probably looking for you now." 

Ocean blue eyes open to regard him quietly and then close, indeed this cat was Ryoma's, by the way, it acted and how it carried itself. Amused Fuji slid to his feet while carrying the cat in his arms. "Come along now, before your owner does something drastic." 'Like cry.' Fuji thought, and he didn't want that sort of emotion to ever creep into those golden orbs that he so admired and loved. 

Three hours later after searching the completely area boy wonder hand reach his home. His body ached so badly and he still hadn't found Karupin. Hoping beyond all hope that his cat would had at least found his way home he opened the door and walked in, "Tadaima." He mumbles tiredly. 

"Okaeri nasai, Echizen." The same voice that has been haunting his mind and dreams called out. 

Jerking his head up startled Ryoma froze at the sight of Fuji sitting down on the floor with Karupin in his lap playing with the catnip toy that he had bought for his cat. It was an endearing sight, normally anyone else in that sort of position would have seemed out of place, but Fuji didn't he blended in perfect. Almost like, he belongs in the Echizen household playing with Ryoma's cat. 

"Oi Seishounen aren't you going to thank young man for bringing back your cat?" Nanjirou called out from behind Fuji. 

Ryoma by now had walked closer and Fuji had gently place the precious bundle of fur into wonder boys arms. "Domo." 

Fuji just kept smiling, "Sa sa it is alright, I know he means something to you." Sapphire glinted from the slight slated look that the tensai gave Ryoma. "It wouldn't be good if you had lost him." Standing up, he bow to Nanjirou, "I'll be taking my leave now Echizen-san." 

Nanjirou waved his hand, "Iie, thank you for bringing my baka son's cat back." Feeling slightly uncomfortable when flash cold eyes stared at him, then the smile was back with the closed eye look. Relief flooded into Nanjirou's body immediately, knowing that he had to watch what he called his son around this young man. Obviously, he was one that was protective of his son, which was rather odd, since he didn't know anything about his son's tennis teammates. 

Fuji of course just turned away and looked at Ryoma slightly, "Sa sa walks me to the gate Echizen." It wasn't a request it was a command a demand from the taller boy. 

Ryoma was oblivious to this; after all, he was happy that Karupin was returned back to him, even though the one to find him and bring him back was Fuji. Therefore, after placing his cat down on the floor, he walked with Fuji out of the door. 

Nanjirou didn't dare trend anywhere near the door; he knew that there was something peculiar and dangerous about that boy. Well okay that was a bit exaggerating it was more as if the other was psychic, he knew when you were there, and he knew what you were almost thinking. Moreover, the complete close eye look and smile was unnerving and rather creepy. However, he wasn't Nanjirou's problem, he was his son's problem, one that seem to possess some hidden depth. 

Fuji walked beside Ryoma and then stopped next to a tree. Ryoma blinked puzzled as to why the other had stopped so suddenly. Finally the tensai turned around and looked at Ryoma, his lips were curved slightly upward. "Ne…Echizen." 

Shadows were casted around the two boys, due to the lateness of the evening and the only sources of light were either from the house or from the streetlights. 

"Nnnn?" Curious golden eyes glanced at his sempai. 

"Did you miss me?" And before Ryoma could reply he felt himself slammed into the hard trunk of the tree. A hard body was pressing him against it while lips caress and teases his right ear. 

"Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma groan when he felt hands pressed on the hard bulge that was cover by the thick cloth of his school pants. 

Fuji purred softly into the younger boys ears. "I've surely missed you." Hands slid easily between Ryoma's pants to squeezed and caress Ryoma's rear. Drawing more moans from the tormented boy. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ryoma gasped aloud, earning a slight smack on his rear from the ever so pleasurable hands. 

"Don't you like what I am doing Echizen?" Fuji mumbles as he drew his hands out and slid them over green locks of hair, and then down the slim neck. "Didn't you enjoy it?" 

"I…" Ryoma licked his lips slightly puzzled then stared at the other wondering what he was up to. "It just doesn't make sense…why you're doing this, when we didn't…" 

Lips sealed off the explanation, and then parted slightly to whisper. "I like you Echizen. And I am certain that you like me too do you not?" 

The nod from the younger boy made Fuji smile even more. "Sa sa. Tell me when you want more from me. I am patient enough to wait for you." 

"Eh?" 

"You'll understand later." Fuji replied as he walked away and then looked at Ryoma with heavily eye look, "Look in your room I left you something…" Then he was gone in a flash, only thing the young boy could do was gap slightly confused, and yet wondering how all of this had happened. But then that was rather obsolete sort of thinking. 

Pressing his fingers to his lips he felt his face flush at how puffy, they felt, groaning he slumped against the wall in frustration. If he went into the house, his father would be curious as to why his lips were so bruised. Then again, if he didn't go in, his father would end up going out yelling at him to get his ass inside. The stiffness in his pants made walking awkward for the young boy, and he knew that if he didn't somehow gain some control over himself he would end up making a mess in his school pains. Which would earn questions from his Okaa-san when she did his laundry; indeed the world was looking a bit peachy right now. 

Ryoma didn't really comprehend what all of this had to do with anything lately. Yet, the way Fuji pressed him into the tree felt familiar and yet honestly scary. It was arousing and terrifying to face someone so strong, seductive, and even passionately deep. He doubted that he would ever meet another like the tensai. And if he did he would think the end of the world was coming, since having two Fuji Syusuke running around was both a nightmare, and pure suicide. 

Groaning the image of two Fuji's weren't exactly turning down his hard on; rather it made it jump up more insistently. Shaking his head, he started to try to think about something to stop the insistent torture in his pants. 

'Water' No—that reminded him of Fuji's eyes, not the clear crystal color, but the deeper shade of blue. 

'Inui Juice' The thought didn't help -- the image of Fuji swallowing the substance and his throat contracting on the liquor and how it might feel to have that mouth on him again…ARGH okay perhaps that wasn't a best action to think of something that would relate to the tensai. 

Breathing deeply he quickly brought up his hand and bite into it hard, hoping that the pain would somehow dull out the strain in his pains. Hot licks of passion flared quickly and then died down, due to the pain. In a way, it was rather masochistic of Ryoma to use pain to bring down his sexual drive. Oh how Fuji would have a field day if only he could see the younger boy suffering from the pure physical strains. 

Relieved with the dulling of his ardor, he tugged his hat over his face, hoping to hide things well enough that he could rush to his room. 

Pushing away from the tree wonder boy stalk into the house, taking off his shoe and then headed up stairs, seriously glad that for once that his father was too immersed in his dirty magazine to pay attention to him. Yes, it was a blessing to say the least, and of course when Karupin saw his owner run up the stairs and he had followed faithfully. 

Ryoma had entered his room a blur of beige and dark brown flew past him, just as he had close the door. "Karupin…" Blinking in surprise, the golden eye-boy bent down to pick up his cat. 

Karupin purred licking the hand that petted him. The smell of the strange ran over his owner, making Karupin purr, after all he had gotten use to each boy's scent by now. In addition, it was obvious as to what sort of purpose the tensai had in his owner's life. After all, it was obvious about time that his owner had gotten a playmate. 

The young prodigy sighs softly and felt comforted by his pet, and then he remembered that Fuji had mentioned a gift he had left in his room. It also put off Ryoma a bit that the other had ventured into his private domain even though it was a bit cluttered, okay that was a lie it was very messy. Yet, by what he could tell the other had taken care not to move anything, leaving everywhere it was, however the object on his bed told him of what the Tensai had indeed left him something. Setting Karupin on the bed, he walked over and sat on the bed to pick up the box. 

Pulling open the lid, he notices that there were two other boxes inside. Sighing in exasperation, he hopes that this wasn't one of the tensai's practical jokes. It would be disappointing if it was, cause it wasn't very much fun doing that whole open boxes until you get into the center of the final box with the gift. 

Taking out the smaller box first, Ryoma lifted up the lid after tugging off the ribbon and stared at a slim collar, it was light in his hand, and the color was in the shade of dark blue, it had a small feather shape tag with the name Karupin printed on it. On the back was his home address engraved, looking at it, he notice that his cat was eyeing the object suspiciously. 

It cautiously walked into his lap and sniffed at the object and then glances up at him with puzzled eyes and Meowed in question. Asking whether that was meant for him, Ryoma stroke his kitten until the Himalayan cat was purring. And with silent stealth he slid the collar around his cat's neck, snapping it into place. 

Karupin had cocked it's head a bit annoyed at being tricked, but then after a few plays with the cat tail he totally forgotten about the collar around his neck. Then again it looked good the collar, it was slim enough that the chain blended into Karupin's fur, yet the tag rested on the breast of the cat indicating that he belong to Ryoma. It was thoughtful of Fuji to get his cat a collar; it also made him feel soft and warm, almost as if the other understood his devotion and love for the silly feline of his. 

Only a few knew of the young boys love for the small kitten, Momo was one, and it seem that Fuji was another, and there was his family. Ryoma had received Karupin when he was in America, it was a gift given to him to help him cope with being in a new place. 

Ryoma didn't exactly remember who it was that had given him Karupin, however all he knew was that it was the first thing that he had ever felt so attracted and attached too. The feline was there when he came home; he was there when Ryoma went to different area's, wherever Ryoma went the cat went. Karupin was the first stable thing that Ryoma had in his life, when he ventured into the America's. So it was understandable about the bond between owner and feline. 

Curious about what the other item might be Ryoma took out the larger box and slid open the cover, after untangling the other ribbon. Inside laid a deep green photo album. Lifting it up the young boy opened the book on the first page the image of Fuji holding Karupin in his arm, with his eyes opened stared at the camera with amusement. Startled he turned the page to look at the back of the page to see an image of himself during a match against St. Rudolph. After a few more pages, Ryoma notice that some of these pictures were taken by Fuji when he had brought his camera; other's were taken when individuals were unaware of many things. Odd comments were filled in the margin area's next to the picture, while arrows were drawn here or there. Of course, some of the comments were amusing; some were dialogue's of each regular's battle cries. 

Ryoma was entranced with the item, until he came to the last few pages; here things were a bit strange. A photo was pasted in the page, by what Ryoma could tell it was a figure standing in the dark, his body was naked. His hand was stretched out in the dark toward the camera almost as if he as reaching for another, or requesting someone to join him. Squinting Ryoma lifted the book up on his lap to take a clearer look at it, when he notices that the picture wasn't fully stuck onto the page. There was a white slip of paper that had been cleverly hidden in the folds of the picture, sliding it out, wonder boy unwrapped the carefully folded paper to stare at cursive writing of English staring back at him. ~*I'm waiting for you…don't forget to miss me Ryo-kun.*~ S 

'S?' Ryoma stare at the letter in vague confusion, oblivious to the fact that S stood for Syusuke, the little chibi boy didn't really remember the first name of the other. All he knew was that Fuji was Fuji; it would be strange by what he could tell that the other would give him a message with a different Initial. Shrugging he flipped another page, Karupin of course was in his lap looking at the picture's it's paw once in a while pressed against the images. 

Turning the page wonder boy stared at two black feathers' crossed together on one of the page. Bringing his fingers up he caressed the dark obsidian feathers that was lined with silver, it shimmer against his fingers, trickling it. With each caress the feather seem to glow silver, it was amazing, and yet strange, Ryoma wonder how exactly Fuji had manage to create something that could glow. However, this was Fuji, the tensai always did manage to do things that were the most unpredictable. 

Golden eyes closed as he continued to stroke the feather with the tip of his finger. Up and down, he could feel a strange wave emitting from the glowing feather. Karupin purred in his lap, almost as if he too could feel it, hear it. 

The vibrations sung and the traces of a melody passed through Ryoma's eardrums, until the sound of his heartbeat seem to pound in beat with the song. A song that only the occupants of the room could seem to feel, and hear, a song that sung of lust, sadness, entailing challenges, and the lost of someone dear, the longing. 

With the last faint chords that ended the song, the feather started to fade in its silver glow to nothing but blackness. Ryoma stopped stroking the feather at the end of the lulling tune, his eyes opened to glance down. 

Karupin was staring at him with eyes that were unreadable. The feline knew something it knew a secret that Ryoma so wanted to know. Yet, it wouldn't clue him in on it. It was mocking him with the words 'Mada Mada Dane.' 

It was foolish for Ryoma to think his cat was hiding something from him. It was ridiculous that he was haunted by a song that seems to come from feathers. Frustration wasn't something that Ryoma enjoyed; déjà vu was another thing that he didn't like feeling too. Yet, all of the things seem familiar, Fuji's eyes, the feathers, the song that the young tensai played, and the ever present lingering looks that past between the two. 

It was all familiar, but ever time boy wonder tried to remember all he hit was a wall that seem to grow higher and higher. He couldn't go over it, he couldn't go through it and it was certain that he couldn't go around it. He was stuck, it was infuriating and annoying, he wanted to know the secret, and he wanted to know the truth of the memories that were locked away. For the only time he seems to get to the truth was when he was asleep, but when he awoke, he could only feel the lingering of their presences diminish until it faded to nothingness. 

Sighing he close the book shut, Karupin quickly scramble out of his lap as he shifted to flop onto his belly burying his face into the pillow. To many questions, to many troubles, it was so complicated. 

The little boy prefer to have things simple rather then complicated, when things got complicated it meant that screw ups happen, people get hurt, and one end up losing themselves to problems that came one after another. He didn't want that, and even though he knew that questioning all of these feelings of familiarity was making things complicated, he couldn't walk away from them. He couldn't ignore them and simply play tennis, his priorities were now shot to a massive pile of mush. 

"You could let me in on the secret Karupin." Ryoma mumbled quietly, but all he got was a tail in the face, when he turned to stare into ocean blue eyes. They spoke to him saying that he wasn't ready and it wasn't time and went back to ignoring him, while settling to stare at the fly that was buzzing around on the window panel. 

Snorting Ryoma just turned around and tugged the blanket over his head, hoping that if he slept perhaps things would just go away from being complicated to being simple. If only things were only that simple for poor boy wonder, if only he didn't find interest in the other, then perhaps he wouldn't end up on the roster for those that Fuji Syusuke would end up molesting. 

The world was filled with shit and right now Ryoma was swimming through a ton of it, at the expense of his sanity. 

[Note: Another chapter is done, and uploaded. Joy to the world I suppose is one way to put it. ^^;; Reviews are so nice these days. *Yawns* Though being sleepy isn't a good thing especially when one is feeling rather put off with midterms. Well I hope I find time to write more after this, but who knows what might happen, after I finish everything.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Title: **Un conte des êtres celestrial  
[A Tale of Celestrial Beings]  
**Chapter:** 6  
By Fuji S. Yuki  
  
  
Destiny is a funny little item in the world. Many would call it a prepaid path to hell. Some would even call it a hoax that has nothing to do with them. Yet, is that really true?  
  
Things were tense not the type of tense furious energy that came when Momoshiro and Kaidoh fought against each other. No, it was something entirely different, and it was causing a slight rift to form between the regular players.  
  
Oishi had noticed of course, since Tezuka pretty much seem not quite himself. Whereas Fuji was pretty much doing things that weren't quite Fuji like right now. This was odd, since ever since he came back from being sick he had been acting stranger then normal.  
  
First, the tensai skipped out of classes, then instead of playing tennis he went missing for the day, and lastly now he was lying down on the grass taking a nap. Normally one would think that this sort of behavior would have been done by someone like Ryoma. After all, it usually happens, when the younger boy had nothing better to do, before his match and so he would lie down and sleep. However, now Fuji was doing the same exact thing sleeping, instead of standing beside Tezuka to watch the matches being played.  
  
It made people nervous, it sent out warning signals that the tensai was up to something, and that they best better steer clear. Tezuka of course, was absentminded through these periods. He didn't necessary yell at Fuji to run laps to those that would goof up. Oishi was worried; he didn't understand what was going on with his friend. His partner came up to him while wrapping an arms around the other choking the emerald eye boy.  
  
"Oishi snap out of it." The hyperactive boy said, while ruffling the silky black hair. "Wah, you've been frowning all day nyah!"  
  
Inui had snapped his head slightly curious as to what was going on. Just as quickly, he had drawn out his notebook and started to scribble down the data ii. Kaidoh of course hisses in annoyance and headed out of the area, hoping that he would not be slammed with the repercussion of specific actions that were cause by his sempai's.  
  
"Eiji…" Oishi choked out, "let…go…urk.."  
  
"Yada! Not until Oishi stop frowning…" Eiji whines, still swinging around.  
  
Snicker were coming behind the golden pair, Momo of course had been paying attention to the whole scene, "Mou Kikumaru-sempai your killing Oishi-sempai. Besides he isn't frowning right now he is dying.."  
  
"EHHHH!!!" Just as quickly, the arms withdrew and Oishi choked in large breaths of air into his starving lungs.  
  
"Eiji…" Oishi panted, "Don't do that…"  
  
"Mou Oishi! Then stop being so cranky nyah!!"  
  
Oishi watches his partner and then a smile bloomed on his face. "Arigato for worrying about me…"  
  
"Nyah…of course Oishi…I worry about my golden partner nyah!" Eiji once again latches himself to Oishi's back. "Why are you worried though?"  
  
Inui was still discretely off to the side scribbling still. If only the two could realize that, they were being watched closely by the data tennis player. Momo after the whole drama had exited, not wanting to be infected with a mushy fluffy golden pair moment. It was bad enough that they were scary when they play against other's, let alone singles, but he didn't want to witness things that would make his stomach queasy.  
  
"Tezuka…" Oishi hesitated slightly, "I am worried because Tezuka hasn't been himself…"  
  
"Aa…" Comprehension immediately dawn in the acrobatic players eyes, "You mean since Fuji isn't playing and is napping and Buchou hasn't yet made him run laps."  
  
" Un…"  
  
Eiji slightly pressed his finger to his lips slightly, "Nyah Fuji has been acting oddly too. Do you think he is still sick?"  
  
"He isn't sick, his temperature is normal." Both tennis players jumped when Inui popped up behind them. It was odd that the data tennis player would know if Fuji was sick or not. "He is behaving oddly then usual. Fuji is displaying characteristics that are similar too…"  
  
"Echizen."  
  
The three regulars froze at the voice of the captain called out sternly and loud. They turned around to see the little boy walk up to the Captain.  
  
"Nande?" Ryoma questioned.  
  
Tezuka turned around and picked up his tennis racket, "You'll be playing against me."  
  
A smirk slid onto the lips, as Echizen tugged on his cap to hid his eyes, "Uso…" He then turned away to walk onto the designated side of the court, after calling out the word. "Smooth."  
  
The three regulars breath a sigh in relief, afraid that the captain had caught them talking about him, and yet half worried as to why he didn't catch them to make them run laps. Odd, strange, inconsistent, there was something going on that didn't seem to make the regulars comfortable.  
  
Almost on cue Tezuka called out, "Rough…"  
  
Tilting his head to the side Eiji blinked quickly to realize that Fuji was now on the other side of the fence normally he would have walked and stood by them, yet now today it seems he was avoiding them all. However, the lure of O'chibi and the captain playing seem to have drawn the tensai closer, even though he had settled himself down on the grass to watch.  
  
"Hmm Fuji is sitting on the other side…" Inui mutters as he wrote it down, "I wonder if he stood there to put pressure on the two playing."  
  
Indeed, by what Oishi could make out the two individual tennis player glanced at the tensai for a full second then turned back to their game. Ryoma with a slight glimmer of anger in those golden orbs, and if possible frustration in his Tezuka's stance, there was something suspicious going on between those three. Could it be they had a fight with each other? No, they can't fight, they were a team, it was wrong, and what if this ruins their training? What if there is a fight that ends up injuring the tennis players? What if…a finger came out and smacks him on the forehead, Aa…?"  
  
"Oishi you're doing it again." Annoyed face of Eiji came into view, while he seem to be holding his tennis racket threatening, an obscure and ridiculously cute image of a pissed off kitten.  
  
Oishi sighs, "Aa gomen. I can't help it…"  
  
"Nyah you're like a mother hen Oishi…" While shaking his head, "Nyah if this keeps up I have to kick you several times to make you stop it…nyah…"  
  
"Hai hai…"  
  
Inui smirks, "Instead of kicking why don't you try my special remixed Inui Juice?" Waving a bottle of multicolored liquid, a foul stench bubbling out of the lid, making Eiji gag and quickly shoving Oishi in front of him for protection, "Get it away! Get it away!"  
  
"Aa…" Oishi flinches, "No thanks Inui…"  
  
Two hours later tennis club had ended and Oishi had managed to corner Tezuka in the tennis coach's office, he wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend his comrade. After all, since they were young Tezuka had always been Oishi's confidant and the same could be said about Tezuka. They both had each other to talk to whether or not it was concern about tennis club issues, to even homework problems.  
  
"Tezuka. What is wrong with you?" Oishi sat in the chair facing his friend, "You haven't been yourself lately are you sick?"  
  
"Iie…" Tezuka managed to get out, his mind was still jumbo up with troubles regarding what he was feeling. He knew that it would be only a matter a time before Oishi would have notice and corner him for a explanation especially if it was disrupting the balance in the tennis club. He knew that if he didn't manage to clear things up in his confusion then it would cause more trouble's and this wasn't a good thing at all. "I am not sick."  
  
Oishi prodded "Then what is wrong?"  
  
"I am facing difficulties with myself." It was hard for the stoic captain to confess things to Oishi, especially since it was something he wasn't sure if Oishi was comfortable with.  
  
"What sort of difficulties?"  
  
"Feelings."  
  
"Feelings?" It was something that seems rather odd for Oishi to hear, since Tezuka seem to be a pillar of calm and strength and for him to be baffled about his feelings was something entirely different. "What sort of feelings?"  
  
Tezuka narrowed his eyes slightly then lean back in the chair. "I can't identify it well enough Oishi. There is a feel that dwells Inside me. It is a certain wanting and needing feeling that won't go away…restlessness."  
  
Oishi started to slowly piece together what was wrong; he always knew that Tezuka was brought up in a family that didn't like to express emotions. After all, he was brought up in the same situation, except his parents at least gave indication of their love for him. Yet, they expected him to achieve knowledge and become at least a doctor. "Does this have to do with Echizen and Fuji?"  
  
"Aa…" Tezuka slowly stood up and padded to the window staring out at it. "Is it wrong to feel something for them?"  
  
Oishi choked on his tea, "Wait…" wheezing slightly he thought he heard that Tezuka had feelings for Fuji and Ryoma Pieces started to come together the reason behind the terseness in Tezuka regarding Fuji and Ryoma. "You want those two?"  
  
"I don't know…" A slight sound of air came out as the Tezuka slid back against the windowsill. "That is why I am confused…maybe it is hormones, but it doesn't feel like it…."  
  
"Tezuka are you in love with Fuji and Echizen?" Silence held and a shake of the other's head, "Or are you telling me that you're homosexual?"  
  
"I…"  
  
Hesitation and frustration crept behind the glasses, telling Oishi everything that indeed Tezuka was attracted to Fuji and Echizen, and yet he was still denying the fact that he was indeed gay. "Tezuka there is nothing bad about being into guys…" Emerald eyes peered at his friend with understanding; "It must be hard for you since you live in a traditional family." Placing a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, "It's fine being that way, even if you find it wrong and you might even be denying it more…"  
  
Tezuka just closed his eyes in resignation, "How would you know Oishi?"  
  
"Simple I am in the same boat like you…" Smiling at the slight stiffening of his friend's body, "I've been hiding it for a while, I was even in denial, yet after admitting it I felt myself at ease, I felt more calmer and happier, even if…"  
  
"Even if…?" Tezuka prompted wanting to know.  
  
Oishi laughs softly, "Even if the other I want doesn't really know let alone might even be straight…" Shrugging a bit, "We are still young Tezuka all of us in this school, yet we all are growing up, and it isn't uncommon that we start to change too."  
  
"When did you become so wise my friend?" Tezuka smiled his small tilted upward at the side smile. Which reassure Oishi that the other was slowly admitting to himself what he denied.  
  
Though the vice president knew that it was one step in the right direction for his friend, but the other steps he was sure would be harsher then usual. "Tezuka…"  
  
"Nnnn?"  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with Echizen and Fuji?"  
  
Tezuka shook his head, "I am not certain Oishi, but Fuji…he…" Hesitation again, meaning something did happen that upset the stoic captain.  
  
"What happened?" It was clear that it was something that wasn't pleasant, while Tezuka tried to figure out how to word what happen to Oishi.  
  
It was then that Tezuka told Oishi all the details of how he found Fuji, how the boy missed class and almost fell off the fence to all of the other trappings that made him certain that something was fully wrong with the younger boy. "He isn't sick anymore Oishi, but there is something different about him…"  
  
"Eiji had mention to me that Fuji has been muttering oddly underneath his breath lately. He also mentioned that Fuji was muttering about you and how there is a similar between spiral galaxy, your Tezuka Zone, and the center of a toilet…" Oishi wasn't exactly sure what the connection was between those three items. "Eiji didn't get it, but it was more scary when Fuji started to laugh softly underneath his breath. Eiji heard him but the rest of the class didn't, it was creepy."  
  
Tezuka knew the joke by now, he knew about it since taking a class in astrology with Fuji once upon a time. It wasn't that far back and the tensai had constantly teased him mercilessly during their tennis matches. The connection wasn't hard and only someone sadistic like Fuji would be able to come up with something so random. However, the comment itself had earned the young tensai several laps around the courts, which was evidently a form of punishment by the captain. This contributed to the constant antagonistic feelings Tezuka had toward the younger boy. Even though he did admit it would probably been funny now, it certainly wasn't back then.  
  
After all, it was an insult to think that just because he was able to direct the way the ball move making it curve and whirl back to him was something related to the flushing of a toilet and how something couldn't escape the hole in the middle. Even though the objective was, consider god-like to Fuji he found it amusing to watch the balls he hit to the side far away float to the center that was where Tezuka stood. The constantly call out of the 'Universal Toilet Zone' instead of it's actual name the 'Tezuka zone,' was unnerving.  
  
Even if sometimes the circular of the area around him spun slowly counter, clock wise and even clock wise like the spiral galaxy and the toilet in both western and southern hemisphere of the Earth.  
  
Things weren't looking good and what with Fuji being the way he was, it was certainly the fact that the red hair acrobat would probably be finding out the truth fairly soon. After all, if Kikumaru didn't understand something that he wants to know he would constantly nag you until you finally give. Moreover, Fuji being the sadist that he is, would probably end up telling him all the details behind the reason for his laughter.  
  
Why did Fuji have to take Astrology with Kikumaru, one would think that after taking it once with Tezuka that he wouldn't ever want to go to a higher-level Astrology class. Yet, this was Fuji, Tezuka was thinking about, it was obvious that he took the class to be with Eiji, and yet he took it because he wanted to be highly amused. Now that Fuji was back on track with his old jokes, it wouldn't be too late before all of it gets around. The world really did hate him, and he certainly didn't want to be around, when the world decides to come knocking on his door.  
  
[A/N: Please read Un conte des êtres celestrial [A Tale of Celestrial Beings] Side Story A It will give a clear explanation toward the reason behind Fuji's behavior.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't as if he chooses to be here, however it was all due to a little phone call from Echizen-san. No not Echizen Nanjirou, but Ryoma's mother that had called him, while requesting if he could come over and take care of her little baby, while they were gone on a trip far away.  
  
At first Fuji wasn't sure if he heard correctly, what Echizen-san wanted him to do. However, when she informed him that Ryoma was sick, he agreed heartily to help take care of the little boy. After all, he was deeply and madly in love with that little wonder boy, it was only fitting that when he was sick that he could go and take care of him. Though it did make him wonder why him of all people.  
  
Then again, he shouldn't have questioned so much about his luck. All he knew by what Echizen-san inform him was to pack up clothes that would last for about one week. In addition, that if he needed to wash them, he was welcome to the facilities that they had in their home. After talking to his sister, she of course agree heartily that it would be good for Fuji to go help as she puts it Mada Mada-kun. Besides that, she also wouldn't be at home, due to a business trip that would take up a week. Therefore, in the end, Fuji was off arriving at the doorsteps of the Echizen household. Ringing the doorbell, he waited patiently for someone to answer. It took a while, but the screen door slid open to reveal a groggily Echizen Ryoma dressed in a pair of pajama's.  
  
Surprise and confusion crossed over Ryoma's face as he stared at the smiling tensai. "Nnn Fuji-sempai?" Racket of coughs and sniffling came over Ryoma as he blinks owlishly at his sempai. "What you doing here?"  
  
"Aa…your parents and cousin had to leave on a trip. Your okaa-san was concerned about you since you were still sick. So she called and ask me to come over and stay a bit with you until you were feeling better." Fuji replied, noticing that indeed the younger boy was sicker then usual. "Come on now Echizen, lets get you back to bed, and I'll find some medicine for you." Herding the younger boy into the house and sliding the screen door behind him, sliding his shoes off his feet, he  
  
"Demo…I can take care of myself."  
  
Fuji smile widens, "I am sure you can. However, I can't take care of myself so I am afraid that you have to watch over me to make sure that I give you the right forms of medicine."  
  
Ryoma just glares at Fuji slightly in annoyance. "That isn't the point."  
  
"Oh it wasn't?" Fuji kept on smiling, "Nice house you have here…"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject…" The little boy hisses, as he was pushed into the living room room.  
  
"I wasn't really," Fuji laughs softly, "Where is your room? Let's get you settled in."  
  
"Mou! I told you that I can take care of myself." Ryoma yawns stubbornly while swaying. He didn't comprehend why of all people Fuji had to be at his doorway. Let alone why his Okaa-san decided that he needed a babysitter. After all, he is thirteen years old it wasn't like he never did take care of himself when he was sick before. "You can just go home, I've taken care of myself before." Protesting still, not wanting to be babied, it was bad enough that he was babied in the tennis team, since he was the youngest. However, now that he was home, he didn't wanted to be babied here. He was independent individual and he hated to be handled like glass.  
  
"I know you probably can." Pausing slightly the taller boy bended over and pressed his hand against Ryoma's forehead. "However, sometimes we all need someone ne?" Glimmers of sapphire crept through the opening of Fuji's half parted eyes.  
  
Embarrassment while memories of what those open eyes could do for him made Ryoma lower his head, mutters a soft che.  
  
The smile then resumed on Fuji's face as he followed dutifully after Ryoma to make sure the other would be comfortable in his bedding, before settling in himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At St. Rudolph boys dormitories, Fuji Yuuta was facing a horrible dilemma it wasn't the type to scream ones head off. Yet, it was still serious, and immensely horrifying, he wasn't trying to be over dramatic. However, he was slightly unsettled especially when he walked into his bathroom to discover that the room was decorated with purple color wallpaper full of other different concoctions that look like something his sister would use. It didn't take him long to figure out whom would redecorate bathrooms in this order, only one individual had this type of sense of fashion.  
  
"Mizuki-san…" Yuuta grinded a bit in frustration, first things were a bit tense between him and his sempai. Since coming back from his home, then being met by Mizuki at his door, while the other tried to force him to exercise to lose weight that the other had thought he had placed on.  
  
Yuuta knew that Mizuki was different, perhaps even precautious when it came to his views. He was considering the best manager for the tennis club, and his behavior was driving and different then what Yuuta was use too. Fuming he open the door of his closet realizing that half of his closet was rearranged with different style of clothing. Why of all Japan this had to happen to him? It wasn't as if he had done anything bad to anyone, let alone critic other's of their choices of fashion.  
  
Waltzing into the hallway, he looked around the area for the dark onyx haired boy. It didn't take him long he found the other in the library researching something. "Mizuki-san." Yuuta controlled his temper when he spotted his sempai.  
  
"Ah Yuuta-kun." Mizuki lifted his eyes to look at the angry flush that seem to have crept onto his Kouhai's face. "How may I help you?"  
  
"You…you…" Yuuta took a deep breath, "Why did you redesign my bathroom let alone closet?"  
  
"Oh don't you like it?" Mizuki smiles, "I am sure you do, since I am going to be your roommate from now on."  
  
Yuuta felt the ice crackle around him, "What?" He hissed as quietly realizing where he was located at and that it might not seem wise to yell in the library.  
  
"I thought you would be pleased, I can see that your not failing your classes, and that you would be working out perfectly." Mizuki fingered a black strand of his hair in amusement. The stark purple shirt shimmers in the light, making Yuuta flinch knowing that he could not win against Mizuki. The other surely was suspecting something; perhaps it was due to the smell of the strawberry shortcake his sister had made for him.  
  
If this was so, he doubts he would get any decency in peace from his sempai lingering around him. He did like Mizuki Hajime, however to be around the other for so long, would cause a detrimental state to his sanity. The hygienic products, the clothing style, and if he was not careful he would end up banging his head against a room of padded walls. Yuuta wasn't able to deal with his Aniki he doubts he could exist with Mizuki sharing a room with him. "Mizuki-san don't you think your taking this a bit to further?"  
  
"Eh I don't really understand what you mean Yuuta-kun." Mizuki stood up and walked next to the boy. "Aren't you happy that I will help you crush your brother?" Purring in pleasure at being near the other boy, "Of course, you would live quite comfortably, I will make sure you eat right, work out right, and study correctly."  
  
Backing away slowly Yuuta rub his temple, "Can't you readjust the bathroom Mizuki-san? The color gives me a headache…" Whining a bit, not noticing the dangerous glint in the other's eyes.  
  
"Well I could change it, but—"  
  
"But--?"  
  
"What would you be willing to give to me in return of my sacrifice?" Mizuki swaggers closer and wraps his arms around the other's neck.  
  
Yuuta blinked clueless, "Eh?"  
  
"If you want me to give up my precious bathroom decoration then you have to give me something to compensate, Yuuta-kun."  
  
Giving a suspicious look at his sempai, he shrugged his shoulder, "What exactly do you want?" Wondering what sort of point the other was making.  
  
"Give me you." Mizuki watches the interesting reaction over the younger boys face, with a quick jerk; landing Yuuta onto the floor and straddles his hips. "I want you. Give me you and I'll change the bathroom."  
  
Silver eyes widen in shock, "Nani?"  
  
Sliding downward the purple garbled boy lean forward until his lips were just a millimeter from the younger boys lips," I want you to be mine." Then he crushed his lips to the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Fuji slid open the closet door to the guest room, pausing he stared at the tall glass mirror that was held on the inside of the closet door. One of the differences of the Echizen Household was that on the outside, it might portray a traditional Japanese house but on the inside, it was Americanize to a certain extent. Here was a example of one, the mirror hanging on the inside of a closet, surely it was true that other cultures had taken up to having mirrors in their closets. Yet, long large mirrors weren't common in some area's. Especially with fear of damaging such a frail item, yet here was one standing in front of Fuji.  
  
Taking a glance into the mirror his eyes focused and he stiffen when he stared into the same sapphire eyes, and facial structure of his own image, and yet it wasn't him. The mirror image was of him true but the clothing, and the darkness of the mirror told him of something entirely else. Wings seem to flutter inside the mirror flickering with silver here and there, as the eyes view him with faint amusement.  
  
'Surprise to see yourself?" The lips in the mirror moved, 'Or are you surprised to see yourself as me, as Machidiel?' Soft chuckles crept into Fuji's ears.  
  
Syusuke closed his eyes and open it, and the image still stood there in front of him. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
'You mean why are we doing this?'  
  
"I don't care about the we, but your you and I am I…" Fuji clenches his hands, "I am Fuji Syusuke."  
  
A soft chuckle crept into his sense, while the scent of wild fields came to his nostril, 'your also me, Machidiel.'  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
'I want many things, but what I want is to be a part…'  
  
Curious as to the word 'part', Fuji glances back up and saw the suffering echoed expression in the other's eyes, "Part?"  
  
'Un…I want to be a part of you, I want you to accept me for what I am.' The image of Machidiel waver slightly, 'I want you to stop running away from the fear that you would lose yourself, for you and I are the same person.'  
  
"If that was so why are you trying so hard for me to accept you into me?" Suspicion lined Fuji's voice, as he pressed his hand to the mirror, it bubbled lightly against his touch, the smooth glass felt like water tickling his flesh. "Could it be that you can't meld with me or are you just afraid?"  
  
'Iie. It is more then that, I don't want to force things onto you, I want you to understand that the past cannot change the future, the person I am is that the person, I am a part of you, the denied part.' Machidiel lips quirks, "I am the one that is deeper, I am the one that is the thinker, the desire, the cause, and yet since we are the same person you want Ryoma, who once was Chamuel.'  
  
Fuji laughs softly his bangs covered his eyes as he backs away from the mirror. "Ryoma is Ryoma, he is nothing like the Chamuel of your memory."  
  
'He may be Ryoma due to living on Earth as I intended in order to give us a chance, but he also is Chamuel. There are similar traits that we all carry; we just developed differently even though we might not seem the same. We essentially are the same in soul, spirits, just our growth is different.' Machidiel tilted his head, "I wanted us to live Syusuke. I wanted us to be happy together, and yet I am here for a reason due to the wakening.'  
  
"Why did you have to awake at all?" Syusuke spitted out bitterly, "I never wanted this…" His hands pressed against his eyes wanting to claw them out from this feeling of oppression, of being told what to do, what he must do. It was unnerving to learn that the life you lived is dictated to an extent.  
  
'No not dictated, you're still your own person, you were born and I was stored. The only reason why I awaken was because of Chamuel, and because it was part of the pact I made to ensure a second chance.' Machidiel shook his head, 'It was all I could think of Syusuke-kun. I was desperate Chamuel was slowly dying before my eyes.'  
  
"I know." Fuji howled slightly, while backing himself into the wall, his hand clutching his heart with his right hand. "Damn it I know, these memories they keep on coming, they keep on taking over me. I can barely remember the memories that make me Fuji Syusuke. I feel like I am losing myself because of all these memories that was of me of us of our past times as Morning star's son." He whispered tormented by all that he had done in those memories.  
  
'We or at least I Machidiel had done many horrible things, and I am rather shameful to admit that back then I didn't feel remorse. But now while sleeping, in you, dreaming of all that you live through, I learn to regret to grieve. When Chamuel was taken away I shed tears of red blood, for I am not allowed the crystal tears that mortals have.' Sapphire eyes gleam from the mirror while his wings crept forward then outward with a flicker. 'I am the one part of you, just like you are the one part of me, without each other we are incomplete just like how we are incomplete without Chamuel or Ryoma.'  
  
"If. Just-if I take you on, would I disappear? Would Fuji Syusuke disappear? Would this personification that I am?" Syusuke clench his fist together, "I don't want to lose what I am…"  
  
'I am not sure, perhaps once we join. You will end up getting all of the memories sorted and you'll retain yourself except with more wisdom of Machidiel.' Machidiel closes his eyes, 'or you might end up merging with me we both become a new Fuji Syusuke, with traits from each other, and memories of both.'  
  
"What happens if I don't do this?"  
  
'It is inevitable that it will happen, it is just a matter of time, but you will suffer more, and then it just might be too late…'  
  
This grabbed Fuji's attention snapping his head up he stared at the mirror. "What you do mean exactly about too late?"  
  
'Machidiel has been awaken you have grown wings, the pact we, I, had made is in effect, and soon the war will rise again.' The grim look on the recognizable face the mirror image sighed slightly, 'When I fell with Chamuel the reason why we went to the runes was to see if there was a way, that we could disappear from the other world. We wanted to live a common place a common life. The ruins mentioned vaguely the ability to become mortal, through the process of rebirth.'  
  
Feeling uncertain Fuji mentioned quietly, "I don't remember this part in the block of memory I was given."  
  
'You only gotten the tip of the iceberg of Machidiels' memories it is only a matter of time like I said, yet when you do finally receive the last it might be too late. Once Chamuel awakens we will be detected, and the only reason by my theory that the war hasn't been raging is because of the search for us.' Machidiel whispered quietly, 'However, I am uncertain what the status is…'  
  
"So your telling me in order to protect Ryoma, I must…"  
  
A slight tsk came from the mirror. 'Not just you. Both of us. If we want to make sure, your love as well as mine will be safe. We must join.'  
  
Fuji slowly slid from the wall to his feet, "I guess I have no choice. I don't want to do this, but I am not allowed a choice."  
  
'Sometimes it isn't the ability to have a choice; it is the results that have to be taken into consideration. If you love Ryoma, which I know you do, then to ensure his safety is to quickly prepare yourself.' The other spoke smoothly, 'I am uncertain how long the sides can hold, and once we are discovered, we aren't sure if the side of Good would decide to kill both Ryoma and us. The same thing goes with our father, and his minion.'  
  
"There is no escaping from this is there?" Hands sliding he pressed his head against the cool surface of the mirror, leaning his body fully with one hand on the top right of the mirror. His left hand on the left side balancing his weight with the bended elbow.  
  
The mirror image slid his hands against where Fuji's were almost wishing to help comfort him from what he must face as they merged, his face too was pressed against the cool surface next to where Fuji's cheek was located at, his body mimic the other. 'I know this might seem like nothing, but I'm sorry.'  
  
"Sa sa, it can't be helped," as he felt himself being pulled into the mirror the other side followed.  
  
'Gomen ne…honto…gomen, Syusuke-kun.'  
  
"It's alright, Machidiel-kun…" And with that the last of them were merged in the mirror, spirals of energy circled around the mirror, until with a quick shuffled and shake  
  
Fuji opened his eyes; he was back in place where he was before almost as if nothing had happened at all, yet his position was the same when he was merging. He felt no different, except perhaps more older, the memories he shifted through were all his, and yet there in the corner already filed away were thousands of information and memories of Machidiel. He knew who he was now, he was Machidiel and yet he was Fuji Syusuke, he didn't change, they didn't change. A content smile fell on his lips, as he pushed back his body his hand still in position to stare at his reflection.  
  
The same smile was on the lips, and yet he could still see Machidiel's image looking at him with a different emotion in his eyes. Almost like gratitude for what he had done. A knock reverted around in the guestroom and the door slid open, Fuji spun his head around to look at the figure that came paddling into his room half tousle and asleep.  
  
"Nnn Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma mumbles adorable, while rubbing one of his eyes sleepily.  
  
Syusuke looked at the young man fondly, his eyes were conveying a sense of peace at finding himself, whereas if he had glance back would have notice that the Fuji in the mirror was looking at Ryoma as well with longing and lust.  
  
Yet neither boy noticed, Fuji had slid off the mirror to approach the boy, "What is it Echizen?"  
  
"Nnn...hungry."  
  
"Aa…" Instant realization that indeed the young boy might be starving by now since he was still sick.  
  
"Can you cook?"  
  
Fuji just kept on smiling, "Not really. However, we can order out and get food delivered, now go back to bed…" He usher boy wonder through the door, toward the room where Karupin sat on the chair half asleep.  
  
After making sure Ryoma took the medicine that was prescribed, Fuji tucked Ryoma into the bed, slightly surprised that the younger boy had not complained at being babied. Indeed boy wonder may be incredibly sick since he had voice no protest at the treatment. Karupin had by now hop onto the bed on top of Ryoma like usual, it glanced at Fuji curious while meowing a hello.  
  
This earned a petting session with Fuji that lasted for twenty minutes while the other half dialed for take out to be delivered to them. Ironically, Yumiko had given him several phone numbers for restaurants that would deliver food that would be healthy and good to those that were ill. After speaking with the owner of a selected restaurant and informing them of the address while receiving the price for the food he hanged up. It was a good thing that the Echizen family had left a envelop on the desk that informed Fuji that there was money in order to get food for both him and Ryoma. Indeed Ryoma's mother was an efficient and reliable woman, that knew what she was doing, it was only a pity that she married such a perverted as Nanjirou.  
  
Turning a bit, he glances over at Ryoma whom was knocked out already by the medication. Fuji slowly slid his eyes open then glanced down at Karupin, whom stared into his eyes too. Conveying a message of trust, and security in the other boy's arms, this made him snort in amusement, since the cat had already given his blessing to Fuji. It knew that the other could be trusted, it also knew that the other was something that cared about it's master.  
  
Fuji whispered softly into the fuzzy ears after lifting Karupin in his arms. "Your too damn trusting, but thank you." Paws patted him on the left cheek signally that Karupin understood, and he slowly let the other slid into the covers to keep warm with Ryoma.  
  
Standing up he lean over and pressed his, lips against the other's forehead, whispering quietly, "Sleep well Echizen." Turning away, he walked out of the door to wait for the deliveryman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaidoh was jogging like usual, rain pour down the sky and trickled down his neck. It was routine for him to run, whether by rain or shine, it was the way to keep his stamina. Many individuals didn't understand the Mamushi, none of them could comprehend why the other liked to run so much.  
  
If they were to ask the bandana boy why, he would hiss at them telling them to get lost. If only they knew why the other was so prickly around other's, why he constantly kept people an arm length away. He had been hurt, he had been made fun of, and he wasn't accepted. In his family, he could behave as his real self, a loving boy that wanted attention. Yet, no one saw this side of Kaidoh Karou. No one knew that he existed except for a few individual.  
  
Inui was one of these individuals, he wouldn't admit it to anyone what he saw in private, however he did know of this gentle side of Kaidoh. He knew that the boy had a harsh life in school, making him into a loner. He remembers many things, his memory was wonderful and comprehending, he always had this ability. Even though data tennis was created to defeat tennis, he had always had a good memory. He never told anyone, but he came from the same elementary school that Kaidoh went too.  
  
The data tennis player remembers how the young mamushi had been picked on. How the other had suffered stares and put-downs by other kids and perhaps even been beaten up by those that didn't like how he looked.  
  
Inui had known all of this, and yet he wasn't able to go closer to the other to intervene. The other by what he observed wouldn't let him, so day by day, he watched the other get harder and colder in his stance. He watch the day the other snapped and beaten the four boys that picked on him up. Moreover, he was proud of the other, which he could or let alone would stand up against those that harassed him for so long.  
  
He had never breath a word of this to anyone, the privacy he supposes was something he wouldn't betray, and even though Kaidoh probably didn't know that he went to the same, school watched him. Perhaps even admire him for so far. Then when he had graduated he went to Seigaku and met Tezuka, he then slowly forgotten the other, until he join them as a freshman. Then the obsession started up, his data collecting had been mostly on Tezuka, but he had kept an eye for god knows why on the younger boy.  
  
The hard-shell was there the one that was created to defend himself. One day Inui had followed the young Mamushi without the other noticing. Perhaps it was like stalking, but he wanted to understand the other, and he knew that one day the other would be his opponent. There he had witness Kaidoh walking to the old elementary school, his fingers curled against the data book he held. A younger boy came running out of the door, it was shocking to see a smaller version of Kaidoh, yet by what he could denote it was his Kouhai's brother.  
  
The hard-shell that Inui witness softens slightly while the older brother took his little brothers hand. The younger boy kept on laughing and hugging onto his brother, with adoration, it was a fitting picture, and it was something that no one would notice.  
  
Then just as quickly the expression hardens, when a group of boys walked toward the two brothers and surrounded them. By what he could tell, they were classmates of the younger boy, and they were taunting him, Kaidoh had whispered for his brother to go ahead and sent him off while remaining behind. The just as quickly hands sprang out and slammed one boy against the wall holding him up. Inui couldn't tell what was being sad, but by the display of violence, all of the boys scattered leaving the lone boy with Kaidoh. Then just as quickly the other was thrown carelessly to the side, and the Mamushi waltz off with his hands in his pocket toward his brother that seem to have been at a distance.  
  
Inui admire the other boy immensely, after that display, he had a commanding presence, that was created, he also was very caring, and didn't like when other's picked on the weaker. Yet, he had seen Kaidoh's anger at full throttle, when Momoshiro had appeared in the other's life. It was almost like lighting a fire against the other's rear to watch him move as quickly into anger.  
  
They both were driving forces for the two, rivals in the same team, and the development was perfect. Inui pushed his glasses back on and walked toward the now stopped bandana boy bring the umbrella to shield the other he smirks slightly. "Don't over do it."  
  
Kaidoh blinks and took the towel that the older boy held out, and quickly dried his face and neck, "Inui-sempai what you doing here?"  
  
Ignoring the question Inui tapped the data book against his temple, "It would be a good idea for you to take a hot bath and get dried." Inui push back his glasses, "Over doing it especially in rain isn't good, I know you want to get stronger, but getting sick won't help."  
  
Panting still Kaidoh glare at the data tennis player and snorts and turns away, "Your getting stronger."  
  
"I might get strong, but I don't get wet to achieve it as much." Inui stated, and gesture with his book in a direction. "My home is that way, it is closer then your own home."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Inui smirks, making Kaidoh flinch, "I know a lot." Placing an arm on the other, he tugged the boy with him. "Your getting sick now as we speak comes along."  
  
"Wait...let go Inui-sempai." However, when the data tennis player was determined it was most likely that the mamushi could escape the other.  
  
Poor bandana boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night wasn't so bad let alone cold; it had rain recently however, Fuji was out on the roof even though the wood was slick from the rain. Breathing in the air Fuji sighs, while doubting with the over burden of information in his mind.  
  
A slight creaking drew his attention, jerking his head up he notice a tired looking Echizen looking at him fuzzily. "Ne…Fuji-sempai what you doing here?"  
  
"You shouldn't be up, you should be in bed, and it is quite dangerous up here." Fuji chided as he stood up and made his way to the swaying boy.  
  
"Nnnn…you weren't in the house, and I am hungry." Ryoma yawns and took a step the patch of wood he stepped on was loosened he slid down the tile. Eyes slightly widen in shock at the loss of his balance.  
  
Fuji yelled out in panic, "Ryoma!" He dived and let lose his wings while grabbing onto the boy, he glided losing his balance while keeping his arms wrapped around the other as he tumbled in the low altitude glide into the ground.  
  
The stinging and pain in his shoulder and back let him know that he had slid in mud, and that he was now dirty, wet, and holding onto a trembling boy. Eyes closed, he felt the other shift in his arms and a hand pressed against his cheek, "Fuji-sempai? Fuji-sempai?"  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, he stared into scared golden eyes, groaning tiredly, he leaned upward and tugged the other until his lips were against his. The fear of nearly losing the other was so great and now relieved that the other was all right, made him feel better. Breaking off the kiss he laugh faintly, "This wasn't how I wanted to let you know the truth…" When he noticed the other eyeing his wings in puzzlement, "lets get inside before you get more sick."  
  
Ryoma nod his head, "Isuyo, while fumbling slightly on his feet." The ground suddenly tilted and he felt himself lifted in arms. "EH???"  
  
"Don't complain, this would save us from the trouble, even though you might feel the embarrassment, no one is watching us." Fuji fluttered his wings around them to shelter them from the rain and they entered the house to take a shower and to recover from the cold waters of the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man stood inside staring outside into the world in a certain direction, a teacup was in his hand, while a smirk was on his face. "Finally, after so long you appear. Don't worry my dear Machidiel, I should be among you soon enough." Hands caressed a worn book that had an odd symbol on it of an upside down cross. "You can't hide anymore Machidiel. I've gotten your scent, you can't escape me."  
  
A ruby ring glinted on his middle finger, while stroking the book, with his right hand. "Wait for me…"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Un conte des êtres celestrial  
A Tale of Celestrial Beings  
Chapter: 7  
Status on Chapter: Completed  
By Fuji S. Yuki

It hurt. His whole body felt like it was on fire; it wasn't like any pain that he had suffers before. This was different it was sharp acute and extraneous. "Kuso." Ryoma hissed while clenching his arms around the middle of his abdominal.

The little boy didn't understand why this was happening to him, after the fall, he didn't think he was injured badly. Fuji had avoided his questions regarding the other's wings, and then now -this- unbearable uncommon fever.

The stairs creaked and he turned his hazed golden orbs at the door, it slid open and a half a sleep Fuji walked in with a tray full of items. "Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma hissed while clenching his hands more, "What?"

"I heard you tossing and turning. I came to see why…" Fuji questioned and set the tray down, and kneels next to Ryoma. "What is wrong Echizen?"

Throat dry, hand still fisted, Ryoma didn't want to show that he was hurt, but this was too much. The feeling of something trying to tear out from his body was something he wants to stop. "It hurts…"

"What does Echizen?"

"My –back- it hurts." Ryoma felt slight tears creeping into his eyes, as another wave of pain shudder through his small frame.

Fuji opens his eyes to stare into the pain filled orbs. The one thing he never wanted was for his beloved to suffer from pain, standing up, he walked toward the tray, a hand latched onto his wrist and a choke sob came from behind him. "Don't leave me."

Clenching his left hand, he loosens it slightly, and whispers softly, "I am not going anywhere Echizen. I am just going to get something to help you."

Comforted by the fact that the other wasn't leaving because he sounded weak, Ryoma let go of the wrist he grasps. Sweat slid down his forehead, his face was an alabaster shade instead of its normal golden glow. The tensai knew this was going to happen, it was inevitable; after all, he was a trigger for the young boy and the same for Ryoma. Bringing the tray closer to the bed, he sat down and slid the cup into his hand, "Drink this—"

Helping Ryoma consume the herbal remedy that he had prepared, he watched, the potion would dim the pain slightly, however the pain would still stay, and sharpen when the other awoken. When golden eyes turn to look at him in slight thanks, he made his move, "Do you want me to help take away most of the pain Echizen?"

Ryoma felt cold and nod his head, he would take whatever he could from Fuji to help him. The other didn't mean him any harm, let alone to cause any pain, sure he enjoys the suffering of others. However, it didn't mean he was cruel. "Onegaishimas."

**A/N: The Smut fic has been transfered into PWP if you want to view it you should add yourself onto the friends list and go to the smut post to request to be added to the NC-17 thank you.**

When Ryoma came too, he notices that he was lying on his stomach, sitting up; he noted that he was nude. Golden eyes survey the area, a flutter from behind him, made him glance over his shoulder. Clenching a hand to his forehead, he frowned when he saw pure dove color wings attach to his back.

Then the images start to assault his senses making him groan. "Aa your awake." Fuji's voice came from the corner of the room; the other was enshrouded in the shadow.

It made Ryoma frown slightly, when he didn't notice the other, after all, it should have been obvious. "What?"

"You've awakened. I know your probably confused Ryoma or should I say Chamuel." Fuji stroll into the light, his deep midnight eyes were open, one arm was crossed over his waist, while he look faintly concern. Fuji was a bit tired from cleaning Ryoma's wings, however he didn't want his love to wake up to the feeling of dirty wings. Not to mention if left unclean it would cause a infection, that would be painful.

"Chamuel—" Ryoma blinked and shook his head, "What you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, Echizen." Fuji s straddles a chair with his legs, facing the other. 

Ryoma felt confused, he didn't understand all of these images in his mind. He didn't understand what they mean, and yet they felt familiar. "I'm supposed to be dead." He didn't understand any of this; he looked at his chest and felt around, yet it seems normal except for a faint thin line over it. "But if I am dead, why am I—"

Fuji notices the lost look standing up he walked to the other and held him in his arms. "Sshh…I am here, just rest now-love- just rest." So Fuji held the other in his arms while Ryoma tiredly comply and slept.

A teacup shattered onto the wooden floor, Tezuka slumped against the wall bracing it. His round frame glasses fell onto the floor, and he felt his hands claw against the floor.

_Image of a garden flooded into his mind. A man surrounded by golden light stood before him with wide spread wings, and encrusted robes. "Sadriel I want you to meet someone." The man Michael gesture beckon from the side of the garden for someone to approach them._

A slim child walked slowly to them, he wore a white sports shirt, and had a hat on his head, with white shorts. However, that wasn't what caught Sadriel's attention, it was when the other lifted his head to look at them with golden orbs. "Chamuel I want you to meet Sadriel, he will be your guide in your newly promoted level. Sadriel this is Chamuel your new charge I do hope you give him a warm welcome for all of us."

Sadriel bow his head, "Aa…I'll be sure too Michael."

This brought a smile out of the higher level angel, "I am sure you will, have fun both of you. I have to go now, I have other duties to attend too." With that, he flew off, while Chamuel and Sadriel eye each other warily.

"You're an archangel?" Sadriel question quietly.

Chamuel nods his head, "Yeah do you got a problem with that?"

"Not really, it is just odd that we have someone so young at this level." Sadriel stated while gesturing with his hand, "Shall we go?"

"Sure." 

Tezuka breathed hard shaking his head as another flash shot through his body.

_  
"Why do we have to fight against evil all the time?" Chamuel look vaguely bored, while training with his powers._

Sadriel eye his charge in amusement, "It's our duty."

"That sounds like a order. I don't like it. It is almost as if we are mindless robots." Chamuel grumbles.

Sadriel suppressed a sigh, "Then why are you an archangel?"

"I tested and passed the test." Chamuel tug on his cap, "Michael though it would do me some good to be productive or something."

Sadriel patiently drew his sword and struck against the barrier that Chamuel had cast quickly. "Your still young, you wouldn't understand the reason behind it all." Slicing the barrier, he charges against the younger angel.

"I understand enough." Chamuel brought up his sword and fire shot out of the blade to block and attack at the same time. "I understand that we are fighting a war that we don't even have a clue as to how it begun."

Sadriel hisses when the flames hit his robe, and threw out a coolant spell. , "Don't question God and his ways. That was the reason why the one called Morning Star had been exiled. If you question him, you might end up the same way Chamuel."

"If I was like him Sadriel would you attack me too?" Chamuel question striking when the other hesitated, the sword in Sadriel's hand flew out of his grasp and hit the floor vibrating from the impact. "Would you kill me, just because I had another way of thinking?"

Sadriel harden himself, "It is a duty to make sure that evil doesn't over run the world."

Chamuel stared at Sadriel quietly then turn around, "But I am not evil just because I think differently." He then walks away, until Michael walked in front of the other boy talking to him in quiet whispers. A slight stiffening of his posture, he felt himself being lead back to Sadriel.

Michael had a serious frown on his face, "Sadriel we need you and Chamuel to watch the other's and the gates in sector 120. It seems one of the captive follower of Morning Star has escaped. We need to make sure he doesn't escape."

The blonde hair man felt slight discord. "He isn't ready yet." Gesturing at the younger boy clearly displeased that he would be taking a rookie with him.

"He seem efficient to me when you knock that sword out of your hand Sadriel." Michael said in faint amusement. "I think he is ready."

Stiffening Sadriel bow his golden head, "As you wish."

Michael eye his friend slightly then nods, "Alright then, be sure to be careful while down there. I am counting on you two."  


Tezuka groan clutching his head, and panted, "Chamuel." He keeled over, his back arching upward in several microbes of time until tearing sounds were heard. Eyes flashing silver, he felt himself slammed against the wall where a mirror was located. His hand came from his shoulder then pressed against the mirror where bloody handprints were smeared. All Tezuka could focus on was the pain, the feelings, the imagery and flashes that flooded through him. Until one image pause in front of his eyes of Fuji smiling it flickered back and forth from a different looking individual. A older looking Fuji back to a younger version, his shoulder pulsed, and his chest heaved from the face running pace of his heart. "Fuji…" Hand stretched across his chest, "Fu…ji…" He then fell into unconsciousness, the glow of his body pulse and vibrated with intensity.

Fuji lifted his head from the pillow his arm was still wrapped around Ryoma, his sapphire eyes slid to the window, knowing that the time would be arriving soon. It would become either tragedy or a new resolution to his and Ryoma's life. Fingers stroke the creamy emerald hair; he smiled a genuine smile when the young boy called his name. "Don't worry, I'm here. I've finally found you I'll never let you go now, Ryoma."

As if he heard Fuji's declaration the younger boy snuggle closer to the warm of his significant other.

Fuji knew it wouldn't be long before the hunter would come for him and Chamuel. He also knew it wouldn't be long until Morning Star's seeker would find him. The power he let loose when he had glided to catch Ryoma had trigger off the boys change at an accelerate rate, it also had let others know of his presence. When Ryoma had awaken, it was a trigger for those on the other side to know that he lived as well, soon both side would try to find them. Whether for punishment or for something else he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he would go down fighting if he was ever separated from his love, and yet if Chamuel no Ryoma wished for him to be gone. Then he would do as his love requested, he couldn't neglect the wishes of the one he love. He couldn't ignore what the other wanted, for to hold onto the other against his will wasn't something Fuji wanted.

Yumiko was located at her hotel room; she had done a reading already for several clients. It had earned her a hearty sum that would be stored away in the trust funds that she had created for her brothers. She already had enough money stored away for the household expenses and necessities. Her parents were never home and they sent her some money occasionally, when they stop from their business travels. A bit worried about her brother, she knew that he should be fine especially when he was with Mada Mada-kun. What she worries about is the chain reaction that would occur. She knew it was inevitable it was perhaps destiny between those two, and that the people that were involved with them would change at an immense level.

Yumiko was fine with that as long her brother wasn't hurt. Pulling out her taro cards she did a reading for her brother once again checking to see if something happened. What the card gave her was the same selection except now she pulled the card of the lover instead of devil. Pausing she stare at the lovers card. It brought a smile on her face. Yes, her brother might be happy now, maybe they even had done something naughty together. She has to ask him once she comes back home. She couldn't wait, besides there was a small urge to take a look at the boy that stolen her brother's heart. Rubbing her hands together gleefully, she put away the cards, and turns off the lights of her room to snuggle down to sleep.

–Yes- Yumiko couldn't wait until she meets Echizen Ryoma.

The dunk smash tennis player stood at the court looking around clearly unhappy. Many of the regulars had turn up missing, one was Ryoma because he was sick and he was being taken care of by Fuji-sempai. However, even though he misses the boys smirk and his battle ready attitude the one thing that disturbed him was that Tezuka-buchou was missing as well. Three members were missing there wasn't much fun for them all. The amethyst eyes calculated what the chances were for the captain to be gone. However, Oishi made the announcement that answers many of their questions. "Tezuka isn't coming because he is sick, he caught a cold." 

Kawamura looks worried, "I hope he is alright, first Fujiko got sick, then Echizen, and now Tezuka. I know it's been one week since Fujiko had started to take care of the boy."

Eiji flay his arms around, "Nyah I hope none of us end up sick." 

"Hsssh…" Kaidoh hisses in annoyance.

Inui of course was taking down notes, "Perhaps those three are doing something together."

"WAH?" Momoshiro and Eiji cried out in alarm.

"What do you mean Inui?" Eiji shouted, while Momoshiro cried out 'Inui-sempai' instead.

"Just what I said." Inui said, his glasses glinting in the light with deviousness. "No it can't be." Oishi started to hold his head, "Echizen is still young, and Fuji and Tezuka aren't that way. What if it is true? Would this traumatize the young boy? What would his parents say?"

Inui of course was busy taking notes happily, while Momoshiro looked at Inui dissuading, "You did that on purpose didn't you Inui-sempai?"

"Of course." The data tennis player said happily while Kaidoh hissed. Of course, the coach appeared yelling at them to get to work.

The captain of the tennis club stood in front of a mirror, the memories were revived in him except for a few parts that seem blurred. He realizes many things about the information. A part of him that was Sadriel constantly told him to go and take back Chamuel that it was his duty to kill Machidiel, by what Tezuka could tell. The image of Ryoma and Fuji kept on appearing every time he remembers Chamuel and Machidiel.

However, he couldn't remember Machidiel he didn't know the other, he only knew Fuji. He had been with Fuji for so long, he knew how the other behaved, and he was considered a friend with the other. As for Ryoma, he didn't know that boy very well; he had only a couple of months since the other came to Seigaku as a freshman. The surge of anger, resentment unhappiness inside him didn't make sense, it wasn't logical. Yet, the part of him still whispered that he shouldn't feel anything for one that was evil and the son of a devil.

Tezuka clenches his hands, he didn't comprehend many things, and surely, he knew that Machidiel took Chamuel away. He also knew that his past self had loved Chamuel deeply and truly, yet there was a segment of hurt there. The captain knew that when emotions were involved logic and rationality flew out of the window.

With a flexing of his body he made his wings disappear in a flash, he didn't feel guilty for lying to the group at school; he needed time to straighten out himself. He also didn't want to see Ryoma or Fuji since it would trigger unknown emotions inside of him that might cause him to do harm to the two people that he lead.

Closing his eyes he reaches for his glasses to slid them on, shielding away the Sadriel that he keeps on seeing, when he didn't wear the spectacles. A door bell rang, he wonder who it could be, by the time he got there, he notice that it was the regulars, cursing inwardly, he open the door. "Aa…Tezuka sorry to bother you. We were concerned if you were alright." Oishi nervously spoke.

Tezuka nods his head, thinking it would be wise to remain silent. Perhaps he could fool them into thinking he was truly sick, even though he hated lying right now he was still tired from what he had learned.

Inui pop up behind Oishi scribbling down, "It seems that Tezuka isn't with Fuji or Echizen."

Tezuka felt a vein pop up on his forehead and he gesture at Inui with his finger. Inui didn't see it because he was too busy writing his data ii. Oishi sweat drops and laughs nervously, "He is just joking Tezuka aren't you Inui?"

Snapping his book shut Inui look at Tezuka with a smirk, "It is data that it is—"

If Tezuka could he would have brought out something and hit the spiky hair boy with it. However, since he considered himself as a dignified individual such behavior would seem rather out of character.

"Well I hope you feel better, drink a lot of tea Tezuka, and I hope to see you soon." Oishi babbled while dragging Inui away, all Tezuka did was nod and close the door.

Leaning against the door, Tezuka sighs softly, walking toward his room. The imprint of blood on his mirror made him flinch, it was lucky that his parents didn't see the state of his room. He still didn't know why exactly he was bleeding let alone how he had become injured.

Fingers trembling he stretch them out, to his right side a flash appeared and a sword stood in his hand. Flexing his hand around the hilt he stared at it, bringing it to his forehead. Just as quickly his eyes widen in shock at what he was doing the sword clattered to the floor with a clang. The question on what he should do kept on ringing in his mind. 

He didn't understand what he should do, these slight urges, these unknowing parts of him that keeps blanking out sometimes. If this kept on going on he wouldn't be able to function in tennis. He couldn't accept that, he was Tezuka Kunimitsu. His team depends on him to get far ahead in tennis to look up to him to lead them. Yet why does he feel lonely and cold all of a sudden?

The Mamushi was not thrilled at the prospect of going to his Kouhai's house let alone invading his privacy with Fuji. The tensai was something that Kaidoh's instincts warn not to get near let alone piss him off.

It was a self-preservation instinct that served the snake player well enough whenever he was being bullied or picked on. Many times this instinctive nagging feel saved his rear, when he was about to get hit by someone malice or if his beloved little brother was getting picked on.

In a way he wanted to make sure, his little brother never had to go through hell like he did. He didn't want the innocent smiles and the happiness drain out of his precious family. The weakness in him was his brother and his personality the same could be said about Fuji.

Kaidoh knew the reason he could empathize with the other. He would do whatever it took to protect those that he held close and the same could be said about Fuji-sempai. However right now Fuji's protective instinct was centered on Echizen Ryoma, which meant bad news to those that decided to hurt the boy let alone bother him.

Kaidoh hisses cursing the data tennis player. The taller boy didn't threaten him with the Inui juice then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Okay that was a lie it wasn't just because Inui threaten him with that blasted juice. The tall boy himself influenced Kaidoh and made him into putty.

The Mamushi hissed when he felt Eiji tugged him onward in front of the door. Momoshiro was looking around slightly tense, perhaps it was because he knew something was up with Fuji and Ryoma. Pressing the button for the doorbell they waited in front, Eiji kept a straight hold on the other boy. "I hope Fuji is alright and I wonder if O'chibi. NYAH!"

Momoshiro smirked, "I am sure they should be fine, after all Echizen is quite a bastard when it comes to tennis and Fuji-sempai is invincible."

"Niao! You're right that could be Nyah because Fuji won't let a tiny illness get him down. Besides I brought him his homework and the results for his paper like sensei said." The hyperactive red head bounced next to the two taller boys, padding sounds came from behind the sliding door and then slid open to reveal a vaguely messy looking tensai.

"Aa—minna what are you doing here?" The smile was in place and by the looks of things; he was rumpled with dirt here and there.

Momo blinked, "Eh Fuji-sempai what happened?"

Fuji just laughs softly, "Oh just Ryoma being stubborn." This drew Kaidoh's attention when Fuji spoke of the first year's name. Normally Fuji would have called his kouhai by Echizen, but as of now it seem he called him Ryoma.

Slight stiffening beside him let him know that the dunk smash player had noticed too. Momo began to notice the way things were arranged when they went into the home, there sat Ryoma on a sofa rumpled and looking slightly peeved. It was obvious that the other boy was still sick by the way, his face was red, and possibly, he still had a fever. However, the obvious thing that tipped Momo off was the way Fuji walked over and casually brought Ryoma into his lap.

By standard it seems both youths were use to one another meaning there was a certain intimacy between them. Momo felt discarded before it uses to be him that Echizen hanged around.

"Eh! Fuji what are you doing?" Eiji waved his arm around, while Kaidoh made himself scarce by sitting down on a chair.

Fuji just smiled while Ryoma snorted in annoyance and lean closer to the taller boy. "Kikumaru-sempai you're loud." Wonder boy whispered quietly, he didn't want anyone to come to his home and find out what was going on let alone the fact he was a very private person.

"Now Ryoma." Fuji chasted stroked the soft silky hair amused when gold eyes narrow in slight pleasure almost like a cat when pleased by the feelings. "Eiji can't you see?" Fuji kept on smiling, "Ryoma and I are boyfriends now."

"EHHHH?" The red head cried out in shock while waving his hands around, "No way? Your kidding right? You and O'chibi together?"

"Aa—" Was the response from the mahogany hair boy whom seem rather content with playing with the other boy.

"O'chibi is this true." Blue eyes were wide still not believing things were going this way, when all he received was a glare from the small boy it confirmed it all. "I normally would have thought either Fuji or O'chibi would have gone with buchou."

Kaidoh just sunk more into a slough clearly trying to avoid being noticed since he knew one way or another one of his Sempai's would stick their feet into their mouths and end up causing havoc.

Momo was still quiet through the exchanged by what he could tell he knew it was true, the two boys had gotten closer after seeing each other day by day. Before he thought he and Ryoma would have ended up together, though he never pushed it so much because he was indecisive. He liked girls and yet he liked Ryoma, he couldn't tell whether it was infatuation or love.

He was too young to think this way especially about love, but—he felt that he was losing something even though Ryoma was never his to begin with. The two boys look good together, the way Ryoma was position to the way Fuji shower his affection for wonder boy.

By the time, the conversation was finished the three boys left the other two and met up with Oishi and Inui. It didn't take long for the information to spread between the regulars and the surprise from Oishi that Echizen and Fuji were together. By the end, the regulars went their separate way. Oishi went with Eiji since both always walk together. Momo had gone off claiming he had an appointment on the street tennis that left Inui and Kaidoh together. 

"Inui-sempai?"

"Nani Kaidoh?" The data tennis player asked quietly while walking beside the other boy.

The bandanna boy glances up and down then to the spiky hair boy, "Don't pry into other people's business." A silence crept between the two, "Even if it is for data and all that it is still violation of privacy."

Inui's glasses reflected in the lighted streets, "Kaidoh—data may be data, but sometimes collecting data is my way to learn of other's."

A hiss came as a reply then a splatter of anger, "Why don't you just ask instead of spying or doing all these experiments to find out."

A smirk appeared over the masculine face, "Kaidoh. Would you answer if I asked?" 

"Eh?" Surprise appeared over the normally angry face. 

"I want to learn about you—I want to know everything about you." Fingers wrapped around the Mamushi's wrist with a quick jerk he felt himself pressed against a phone pole. 

"Sempai?"

Chuckling Inui pressed his face closer his other hand wrapped around the younger boy's wrist pressing it against the cool metal. "Why do you insist calling me that?" 

The younger boy stiffened and immediately the pressure around his wrist tightened and the scent of ink with sweat assaulted his nostrils. His heartbeat sped up in reaction to everything he was experiencing. He struggled but felt the grip lessen then tighten until he was being held prisoner by one of the data tennis's players hand. The other free hand lifted his chin upward to stare into the cold glinted glasses.

"Kaidoh do you really find me this repulsive?" Inui asks calmly, "Do you really hate my touch that badly?"

"TEME!" Kaidoh jerked his wrist but gasped when his hips slam upward into the other's crotch. Eyes widening in stun silences at the hardness he felt, the tingling sensation he felt in his body made him realize that he was aroused too by this struggle.

It was like a siren calling him a drug that seeped into his pour making him want to do things that he normally did not want to do. "If you hate me now then I'll let go, but—by what I can denote from the data."

Cold the mamushi felt cold at this behavior and yet he felt confused, "Why me?"

"Simple I admire you. I want you. I find you fascinating." Inui confessed knowing that the other didn't comprehend he was a bit young, but after finding out that Fuji and Echizen had gotten together especially at that age. Made the wanting in his body and heartthrob in painful accuracy that he might have to wait longer then usual, "My inside burns for you, I take accurate data on you. Surely that has to count for something this obsession."

"I don't understand."

"You do—you want this too. You want to feel me shove myself into you losing the warmth in my body to let you consume the semen that would mark you as mine." Inui smiled, "You want that—but right now you don't understand you don't comprehend how. You're from a traditional family—and yet you respect me, you dream about me—you can't figure me out and it is making you mad."

A fist slammed into his mouth cutting him off, "Shut up!" Kaidoh was panting from the images that the older man had created in his mind. The sights of seeing himself beneath the other nude without clothing, it was effective on him this dirty talk and yet he was appalled by what the other said. "Stop sprouting these lies!"

"Is it really a lie?" Inui asked his glasses had fallen off revealing beautiful chocolate brown orbs that shone with intelligence and kindness. "Am I really lying Karou?"

The mamushi gripped onto his hair his memory kept running around with those taunting boys. This was a weakness to let the enemy see to let them know your secrets, was Inui lying to him wanting to find his weaknesses or his problems let alone his private life. He couldn't figure it out the other he didn't get what was so great about him. After all the other's hated him they avoided him they were scared of him why couldn't Inui act the same?

Turning away swiftly Kaidoh ran away his head throbbing with his thoughts, "Karou!" Inui's voice echoed behind him surprise that the other ran away.

Inui lower his hand and bow his head in pain, he had miscalculated his desires his wants for the other to share with him to love him. Even though Inui wasn't popular and always left alone, he had at least wasn't bullied as badly as Kaidoh. He had pushed too far and now the other was confused, insecure, and scared. He didn't want to hurt his kouhai especially when it was that little bandanna boy. 

The one thing he ever found precious now probably hated him. Picking up his glasses, he wiped it and slid it back on hiding the pain expression in those expressive orbs. However, Inui did not want to go and leave Kaidoh in such a confusing situation, he also knew that the younger boy was one to brew about many things.

Inui didn't want the other boy to hurt at all so in the end due to his persistent that nagged at him to go find the other he dusted himself of and headed in the general direction where the Mamushi had taken off. Inui had an inkling clue as to where Kaidoh would go for solitude when he was upset or confused and headed in that direction to the area where he saw the younger boy exercise periodically. 

Oishi continued to smile as he walked with Eiji, it seem that after that little visit his partner was a bit excited and happy then usual. Oishi admired Eiji for a while and it was like usual that this would transfer over to affection and love for the red head.

Eiji was like a bright rainbow that lights up the area with his happiness and feelings. He was energetic and being around him made other's feel happy. When he was young and a first year in junior high he remember Tezuka and how he admire the older boy. How the other boy could stand and achieve so much so quickly and affected everyone around him.

Yet, even those emotions and abilities could swing to negativity of jealousy part of the reason why Tezuka's elbow was injured. A sempai was jealousy of the brilliant talent that Tezuka displayed, when Eiji had joined Oishi had worried about the new comers and if they would be treated the same way. To his relief the personality and friendliness of Eiji gave way to the positive light then the negativity of envy. 

However, this did not entail that the mother of Seigaku wouldn't worry about the slender boy. Though he didn't have much to worry about since Fuji Syusuke was beside the other boy constantly, almost as if a second layer to shield him. Previously before Oishi had thought that one-day Fuji would end up going out with Eiji instead of Ryoma.

He was surprised and relieved on the other hand when Fuji had picked Ryoma. Perhaps it was blind jealousy he had for the tensai whom seem to have it easy in his opinion. Yet, when he gotten to know the genius he noticed that not everything was what it appeared to be. Even Tezuka had told him that the tensai was one to show one face and yet did something different. Sure, tennis might be simple to Fuji but the tensai had toned his body to achieve the strength to pull off those moves.

Eiji of course was oblivious to all of the turmoil that was going on in the emerald eye boy. Oishi truly love Eiji he was like a little neko that was beside him showering affection to him, and yet he was so far away from him.

Oishi wanted Eiji to be happy and if Eiji wanted Fuji he would have let the little neko go. It was the only thing he could do, but now—it seemed he was mistaken on the feelings between Fuji and Eiji. The tensai didn't feel that sort of thing for Eiji they were just best friends, yet there was still that small part that didn't believe it so.

Whenever Eiji called Fuji—Fujiko there was a feeling of dread and pain. Whenever Eiji was near Fuji or hanging onto the other boy with a hug, to even giving him that 100 waltz smile that was constantly white due to the obsessive toothpaste habit that Eiji had. It made him apathetic and he would smile with that fake smile he had designed to shield away his pain.

Tezuka had noticed the captain had pulled him away during those times making excuse of paperwork to do. He was ever grateful for Tezuka's interference all those times to spare him the feeling of having to look at the two.

Now—Eiji was free. Fuji was taken though inside he felt that pressure still lurking in the darkness stating quietly how could he be happy about this it rather makes him sound selfish. Then he belittled himself for these dark emotions, the guilt starts to take place, and he worries a lot.

"Oishi! Oishi!" 

Emerald eyes blinked in awareness that his little neko was calling him, "Eh? What is it Eiji?"

"Your blanking out on me mou!" Eiji whines softly, "Are you still worried about O'chibi and Fuji?"

"No it's not that." Inside that, voice nagged at him asking him to say it out loud to find out that truth of whether or not Eiji liked Fuji. He wanted it confirmed, and it hurt these feelings that he hid inside of him.

Eiji pouted, "Oishi stop hiding!"

The noises the other made entranced the emerald eye boy, the pounding of his heart told him that he have to try, but—the fear inside speaks to him to not do it. What would it be—ask or not to ask? How would it turn out? Would he be the fool and voice out what he wanted or would he be to shy and tolerant of all that is going on him. "Eiji!"

The acrobatic player froze in mid-rant, "EH?"

"Do you like Fuji?"

"Yes of course he is my best friend after all nyah!" Eiji quipped confused as to where Oishi was coming from. Oishi was different right now it was scary and yet it wasn't. Eiji couldn't read what his partner was thinking when he got this way—it sort of made him feel detached.

"No!" Oishi release his grip on his backpack letting it fall onto the floor as he gripped onto Eiji's shoulders shaking him a bit. "I mean do you like him like him you know in that way." The vice president felt his face turn red at the thoughts of what he was asking he wasn't one to try to pry into other people's business, but for Eiji he wanted to make a exception.

Eiji spewed into laughter, "Oishi! What are you talking about? Me like Fujiko?" He snickers while flapping his hand around and slapping Oishi on the shoulder, "Oishi where did you ever get that idea nyah? Are you joking or something?"

"No, I'm not."

This made Eiji pause as he finally took a look at his partner closely, he notice the grim set in the lips and the seriousness in those luscious green pools that attracted him like a moth to a flame. "Oishi." He whispered faintly stunned, "Why are you asking this?" Aqua eyes searching in his friends eyes wanting to know why he was acting this way, "Why are you even thinking this way?"

"Because—" Oishi let go of the boy and walked to the side where the fence faced him, pressing his fingers onto it he lean his head on it feeling the cool surface. "Because—"

"Oishi?"

The finally strand broke inside of Oishi he swung around to look at Eiji straight in the eyes, "It's because I love you damn it." He felt his hands clench together while looking down he couldn't bear to let the other see him this way, "It's because of that I can't take it if your with another or feel for another. Eijiif you want Fuji I won't stand in your way. I know it is odd for you maybe strange for me to ask you of this but—"

Hands clamped onto his face lifting them up and he felt soft firm lips pressed against his own. Oishi's eyes widen in shock to see closed eye face of his neko kissing him, while doing naughty things with his tongue.

Parting slightly he felt his heart full and yet confused, "Eiji?"

"Oishi no Baka." A finger stroke against Oishi's neck, "I am not in love with Fuji. I can't believe you think this way."

"I can't help it." Oishi felt lips caress his cheek.

Eiji grinned and jumped onto Oishi with his legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist.

"EIJI!" Oishi yelped when he felt a tongue shoved into his mouth muffling his protest his back slammed into the fence. If not both Eiji and Oishi would have found themselves on the ground cover with dirty and mud.

When they both parted for air once again Eiji smiled widely, "Oishi it took you long enough to tell me that you love me."

"Huh?" Oishi felt himself hugged again more tightly and Eiji's face beside his ear.

"It took you a while, but Fuji told me that you were shy and you had things to deal with so I had to wait for you to confession. Nyah it was so hard Nyah!" The red head nuzzled the pale neck, "I had to try to wait for it that is what Fuji said—but Fuji would find it funny once I tell him that you were jealous of him."

Oishi sighs slightly but smiled, "I know you both are just friends but I can't help it." His eyes softens slightly, "When it comes to you I can't think rationally."

"I think I like you that way more." Eiji tighten his legs and grinded his hips against Oishi earning a gasp of surprise. "It's everything I've wanted, I just can't believe you made me wait this long."

"Nnn-" Oishi arched a bit, "Oh kami-sama." He breathed feeling his body tingle from the pressure, "Eiji don't move anymore or else." Grinding his teeth, "I'm going to have an accident in my pants."

"I could live with that." 

"EIJI!"

Fuji was sitting down looking over the paper's that Eiji had given to him for homework also what was turned back. A stack of papers liter the coffee table as he sorted through it, Ryoma was lying on the couch sleeping beside him. It was lucky that on the day Ryoma's wings were let loose Fuji had called Yuuta to let him know that he needed him to seal off the house for him. It was a good thing, through careful observation Fuji had learn quickly the sealing methods and the different types of wards that were used.

Since Yuuta was informed of, what was going on he wasn't surprise to see a little freshman with wings sleeping in his brother's arms. It was indefinitely cute and both individuals seem a bit tired, from what he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

It didn't take long for things to get set up and then, the younger Fuji was off back to the dorms. Syusuke was amused by the turn of the events glancing over his English paper he noticed on the bottom pile in the given back pile that his story had a ribbon pasted onto it.

Wondering what this was about it slid it out of the file to glance through. A letter in the color of blue was taped onto slipping the letter out of the envelope he skimmed over what was written.

_Dear Fuji-san,_

Your story has been selected for young artist award of Japan. We had submitted it for competition in your favor it is one of the programs that is initiated in the young youths of Japan to select those with talent. Your story was outstanding enough that several publishers requested if you would continue this story in order to be later on publish as a novel. They would be willing to offer a contract and once the book is finished, would pay you for the novel. If you want to renegotiate this contract, please call them to schedule at time for your convenience. This is a great opportunity for you if you so do not wish to take it, and then they will understand, however if you are interested please call them. The phone number was given to the President of your school, thank you so much for taking the time to read this letter. We hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Seigaku Educational Board

Fuji shook his head slightly his paper was now consider an artwork of all things. Sighing he lean back to closed his eyes, the story actually a real story his and—opening his eyes, he turn his head to look at the sleeping boy beside him.

Yes, things were different—he wasn't who he uses to be and yet he was the story was now consider a fairy tale of tragedy. Why did so many people expect him to finish it? Turning his attention, he stared at the envelope again. "You should call them."

Surprised he turned his head to look into golden eyes that were looking at him challenging, "Why?" 

"Simple—it's a story ne?"

"Aa—it's a story, but that doesn't mean I have to now does it?" A shrug was his answer, "Ryoma to these people they find it an artwork, but to me I just see it as a story that I am not allow to publish."

"Why?" Ryoma tilted his head and slowly let the blanket slid off his shoulders revealing that he was half nude.

It was an endearing sight and seductive the one thing that Syusuke could find amusing was the way that Ryoma could adapt and improve. The boy was a composition of sexy, smug, and naive, but he was still the one boy he loved. 

Even if Ryoma had, no body Fuji would have so love to hold onto that soul of the boy. Their love was something that was transcendental—it was something that couldn't be described as change, fate, or insanity.

Funny thing is some individuals didn't believe in the soul, they also don't believe in the devil, angels or even the deity called God.

Though whenever Fuji goes up to one individual and has the answer that they don't believe in souls he starts to ask them questions that proves that they too would believe. Since they don't want to get screw in the end if there was such thing as a devil then that must mean that a soul does exist.

It was ironic how foolish many people were, it was even foolish that even those that were celestrial were also foolish in their dealings. Several individuals would say that God was all knowing he knew everything, they also would say that there are perfect beings called Angels.

But to Syusuke once known as Machidiel he felt that those were nothing but lies and misrepresentation. Not every being is far from error. Why else did many individuals like Angels to Devils fall from their misjudgments. Why was there a bias in all these people in churches and every singular religon. That rang out in blood baths that drew out hatred in even the most honorable man.

Even the most pure would be darkended into shades of gray. Sometimes there is something called a balance between light and darkness, Fuji knew of this he lived it breathed it and found it within himself and perhaps in others.

"The story belongs to many. What if they don't want me to write it?" Sysuke shifted a bit and sighs softly, "It is a story that surely was mine but it belong to others."

"Do you mean me?" Ryoma asked with a smirk and leaned forward a bit the pale golden skin was a tempting sight indeed. "If it worries you I want you to write this story."

"Why?"

"Simple sometimes for lessons to be learned we all must show it to someone one." Tilting his head to the side golden eyes lighten up with something, a empowering force, the brighteness of a catalyst as it brings upon a reaction. Echizen Ryoma was once again the driving force behind many things, right now it seem he was once again doing so.

Syusuke pressed his taper fingers against the lips, "If you want me to then I'll do it, but it will cost a price."

"Nnnn Price?"

The smile was back into place ever so teasingly, "Un" Stroking the velvet lips Fuji lean forward until his lips was only partial touching toward the little boys. "It might even cost you-you're soul."

"Naze?"

"Simplethat's the price I am willing to take if you want me to write this story anymore." A smirk crept into the golden eyes as arms wrapped around the tensai and a sudden weight on his lap with a jolt. 

"Nnnit's all good then." Both teenagers pressed their hungry lips against one another, the need they felt in their bodies reflected that hunger that was drive into their very souls. Wanting-desire-a soul is a soul, but when mated to the right piece it is the making of something beautiful.


	8. Side Story A: Tezuka's Toliet Zone

**Title: **The Day that the Tezuka's Universal Toliet Lost.

**Side Story A**

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**Note:** This isn't the end of the story this is just a side story. A reviewer was asking me this question so I've decided to make this clearer. It would be nice if you would read the Notes I place on the stories before proceeding forward.

It had all started by one spring morning, when the new astronomy teacher had started to teach class on the moon, stars, and planet arrangements. Many students found the subject to be utter fascinating, others found it boring and dull, since after all stars were nothing but gas balls that sprouted ice and fire.

Kikumaru of course was having fun playing around with the balls that represented the solar system that hung on the wall next to him. The acrobatic player was busy pouncing on the globe of Jupiter, while batting at the rings of Saturn. Of course, the teacher didn't mind as long as the hyperactive teen didn't end up doing damage to any of the models.

However for Fuji he just sat there like usual either staring out the window, while half listening in on the lectures. Today's lectures seem to be about the circular way the planets rotated and the orbiting axis they held. A diagram was projected onto the wall of the Milky Way system where the Earth, Sun, Moon, Mars, and the other planets belonged. The teacher explain the how and why's behind the circular motion of the orbits. How the gravity pull of the mass of balls sling shot each of the planets around forcing them to move in a certain way and to return to a certain point.

Fuji felt a large amusement at the diagram, it was the same as before and he started to remember the year before when he was sitting in a class just like this with another individual.

One Year Ago

"Ne Tezuka." Fuji sat behind the stoic boy while attending their astrology class. "Do you suppose that the teacher will teach us about the myths to the stars?"

"Aa…it is part of the curriculum." Tezuka replied dryly, not really wanting to know why the genius was asking such questions. After all, whatever it was he was sure that it would become something rather sadistic, to cause horror and trauma for anyone that peaks the slender boy's interest.

The teacher of course was already standing in front of the class, he was lecturing on the orbiting and how each planet had their own form of gravity. Which had amusing interesting factors for Fuji, and then the teacher presented a diagram with the directions of the gravity and the pull.

Staring at the diagram Fuji smiled in amusement, he started to think about chemistry and how the teacher had informed them that each element had a certain amount proton and neutron that form the core and there were these tiny little balls called electrons that circle around the core in fast speeds that can't be seen by the human eye. Yet, the electron when orbiting around the core forms different types of orbiting some were high wide, some were egg shape orbits, and others went left, right, up, or down. The Milky Way diagram reminded Fuji of those elements and the electron orbits, yet in the Milky Way solar system one could see the planets orbiting slowly. However what if the universe itself was nothing but a tiny electron that went around and around the core, which is the sun.

His lips curved upward at the thought and then it shifted, when Tezuka had raise his hand requesting to go to the washroom. The teacher had stuttered a bit, yet quickly agree to let Tezuka go to the washroom. Fuji of course let his eyes follow Tezuka as he walked out of their astronomy class.

Odd that Tezuka would leave in the middle of the class just to go to the bathroom. Then his mind started to drift a bit, when the teacher had turned off the lights and push play on a video. Immediately an image of a spiral galaxy appeared on the television. The teacher explained how the spiral galaxy circle around the major area's of the center while billions of stars follow going counter clockwise.

It was then that Fuji found great amusement at the image, and coughing a bit to clear his throat to stop the laughter.

"Eh Fuji-kun is something wrong?" The teacher asked concerned that one of his pupils might end up choking.

Fuji smiled slightly, "Aa…gomen ne I need to get a drink of water Sensei."

"Go on ahead then Fuji-kun." Standing up, he looks at Tezuka vaguely when the stoic boy returned and waltzes out of the door, down the hallway to go get some water. His lips kept on twitching, until he made it quickly to the boys bathroom. There it let out the laughter that he kept hidden, through out the whole lecture about spiral galaxies.

When he was finished, he walked over and turned on the fountain to drink some of the water. Sapphire eyes opened and slowly slid to look at the door of the stalls, perhaps it was perverse of him, maybe even silly of him to even want to try to see the item in question.

However, the temptation was to great and he had walked to the door of one stall and opened it to stare into the toilet bowl full of water. It wasn't special it was just an ordinary toilet, there was nothing special, but the idea that Fuji had received in class was just too great. So he push the level and watched the water to start to swirl slowly clock wise, taking a piece of toilet paper he rolled it and threw it into the toilet bowl watching it slowly sinker into the toilet until it was gone. Almost like a black hole never escaping.

Fuji felt his smile widen more into something sinister, it was the prefect opportunity of course, and he couldn't resist. While laughing softly, as he kept on watching the swirling waters.

Back in the classroom, Tezuka sneezed feeling a slight chill that someone was thinking evil intentions about him. His mind started to run over many scenarios if he had done anything to warrant any form of revenge, and yet he couldn't find anything. Only person that he had sense being obsessed by him was Inui, whom was a first year. That kid popped up anywhere let alone everywhere he went, it was almost as if the younger boy was stalking him.

At the end of the day class, Fuji and Tezuka had started to head toward the locker room. Fuji of course was walking behind the taller boy. The smile never left his face, while he kept on remembering the flushing of the toilet. Chuckling slightly behind his hand, he watched in amusement at the slight prickling hairs that seem to rouse on the stoic boy's neck, even though the other was stony and cold on the outside.

Once finished dressing and warming up, Tezuka and Fuji were already playing their match with one another. Fuji returning with attacks to the far deep drive's at the base lines, and then it started to happen. The world started to slow down, and the temperatures dropped suddenly. Fuji opened his eyes sapphire glinted as the swirling of the winds made its way around Tezuka.

The smile on the tensai widen as he called out suddenly only for the stoic boys ears. "Here it comes, Tezuka Universal Toliet Bowl!"

Everything seems to freeze suddenly as Tezuka cracked in his pose, from the sudden calling from the tensai. It was ridiculous for him to feel shock let alone unsettledness for such a titling of his skills. The ball had dropped and it seemed the Tezuka Zone had failed by the psychological attack by the tensai. "Fuji!" Anger crept into the stoic captains eyes, as he narrow his glance at the smiling tensai.

"Nani, Tezuka?" Fuji kept smiling clearly enjoying the discomfort on Tezuka's face, and the fact that he had somehow manage to break through Tezuka's defense. It was fun, it was amusing, and to see the display of emotion on the stoic captain's face was definitely worth it.

Tezuka just pauses and turns away, "Lets restart again."

"Hai!" Fuji said cheerfully, while waving his hand.

Yet, every time Tezuka would start to use the Tezuka Zone, Fuji would yell out in a cheerful voice, 'Tezuka's Universal Toilet Power up!' This resulted in Tezuka getting extremely upset, and screwing up, losing many points and so this was how Tezuka ;ost to Fuji. Even though it was never a official match, and was only done for practice.

Tezuka of course was furious, it wasn't that he lost, well okay maybe that was a itsy bitsy part of the whole pissed off attitude. It was more that Fuji would mock his tennis playing with the concept of a toilet boy. "Fuji!"

Fuji of course looking innocently, even though Tezuka could see the faint traces of a evil smirk residing in that ever hollow smile, answered, "Nnn…what is it Tezuka?"

"Run 100 laps around the court." Tezuka ordered.

"Why Tezuka?" Fuji just kept on smiling.

Tezuka growled slightly. "You know why…and if you keep on saying it you will be running until you dropped dead."

"Hai Toliet-san!" Fuji saluted his captain with his tennis racket and whizzed away quickly before the stoic boy could make him run more then 100 laps around the court.

Present

Fuji started to chuckle softly under his breath. 'Fufufufufu' Earning startled glances from Eiji, yet the other's in the classroom didn't notice the soft chuckles of the tensai.

"Nyah! What so funny Fuji?" Eiji hisses softly, hoping that he wouldn't draw attention to him, while the class was immersed in the film.

Still chuckle Fuji managed in gasps, "Spiral galaxy…Tezuka…" While snicker, the redness of his cheeks showed the lack of control that the older boy had over his mirth. "Center of a toilet…" Cackling a bit, "Toliet-san…"

Eiji just stared at the tensai that was sitting behind him oddly; it was creepy that Fuji sounded scary whenever he laughed like that. "Nyah I don't get it…"

However, by the look of things the tensai couldn't even seem to answer in coherent sentences making the cat like boy wonder if his friend really had lost it. Perhaps Astrology was a evil thing that would even cause someone as sadistically scary like Fuji to crack. Then maybe he should just plainly run away from this class or perhaps it would be wise to transfer out of the school while he remain sane. Yet, to do so would mean abandoning his little Oishi, and he just couldn't do that. Indeed the world seems to be looking slightly odder let alone strange to the acrobatic player.

During practice, it seems that fate and destiny was going to play out this scenario to the bitter end. The regulars had finished their warm and once again, Fuji and Tezuka stood facing each other. Ryoma and some of the other regulars were standing around the fence watching the match. Even though many of them had seen Fuji and Tezuka play none of them ever gotten tired by the show.

And what with Eiji continuously telling them all that Fuji had flipped drew more of the tennis players over to watch the ranking match. Already things were going as planned, except Fuji was chuckling throughout the whole match. It was scary; it was disturbing, should any of them feel this surprise at all? The answer would probably be yes!

Then the world once again turned dark as the swirling of air started to gather around Tezuka, and a image of a spiral galaxy appeared, it was freaky, it was strange, it was unnatural, and then all of a sudden the words, "TEZUKA'S UNIVERSAL TOILET! POWER UP!" Ranged around the court, startling the captain and making him miss the shot and the ball had flopped one foot away from reaching its goal at the center of the universal.

The regulars and tennis club members were frozen as the light was flicker on and the spiral galaxy had disappeared from where Tezuka stood. Wind blew across them and finally pearls of laughter shriek from the tensai as he shank to the floor in fits of laughter. The remote control that he held in his hand fell from his fingers. Everyone of course was startled let alone scared out of their wits, 'What the hell was that!' many of them thought.

While some other's thought in disbelief that their captain had lost the ranking match, due to his inability to move from the stone like position that he stood. The referee was busy poking the captain and declared that the other side was unable to play due to shock and stony silence.

Inui of course was scribbling off the side and everyone had turned to him for some form of explanation. "Inui what was that?" Oishi asked clearly befuddled by everything that had occurred.

"It is very simple through the past history. Tezuka and Fuji had played, but the differences was Fuji and Tezuka also had one class together Astrology." Inui mentioned in his data voice, not paying attention to the whole questioning looks. "During the time and process Tezuka had developed the 'Tezuka Zone', and at the same time Fuji had developed a psychological attack that even Tezuka couldn't win against."

Kikumaru fluttered his arms around in pure frustration, "Nyah! But how did that spiral galaxy thing Nyah show up? And what does this have to do with it Nyah?"

"If you would be quite for a instances I'll tell you." Inui said in a bit of irritation at the noise, "Fuji developed a psychological attack that would sum up everything that the Tezuka Zone is in other words when he renamed the Tezuka Zone into 'Tezuka's Universal Toliet' he was making fun of the skill. He also was stating that Tezuka was the center of the universe the hole from where the balls would go in. And since Tezuka doesn't like to have his skills refer to as the toilet well…"

"He lost his temper and blew up!" Ryoma smirks, "Buchou is Mada Mada Dane…"

"Then how did Fuji do that spiral galaxy and why did he start to do it now?" Oishi was clearly not happy; it was obvious that anyone that pissed of Tezuka would end up in some form of hell.

Inui pushed back his glasses, "He set up a projector on top of one of the light posts, and operated it with remote control. He also set up speakers, and the reason why he probably stopped are either 1) He got tired of running laps. 2) He just simply got bored and lost interest in just taunting Tezuka or 3).."

"I simple forgotten about it and just wanted to do it again since I saw the diagram of the spiral universe in class." Fuji appeared behind the regulars, his cheeks were still rosy red and he seem rather happy, not noticing that the Captain was in stone like form from the shock of what had occurred. "Besides, it was just to much fun seeing Tezuka in stone form after so long. His suffering is delicious." The sadistic genius purred happily, and then walked off not punished for what he had done.

Everyone pauses to stare at the departing figure then back at the stone image of their captain. "How do you suppose it would take him to unfreeze?" Momoshiro wonders aloud.

"Eh…" Ryoma snickers, "You mean how many laps is Fuji-sempai going to get, right Momo-sempai?"

Oishi of course was a bit worried, "Do you suppose we should go over and help him?"

"No way Oishi!" Eiji whines, "not unless you want to run laps when he unfreezes I say we get out of here…"

"I suggest we all move to the lockers and get dress and leave." Inui said while still scribbling in his notebook.

"Hsssss…" Kaidoh replied already heading toward the lockers, he knew that if the Captain was pissed off it meant that they all would be suffering for this in the end.

All of the tennis club and regulars were gone, only the lone figure of the Tezuka statute stood in it's place still stony, still cold. Perhaps it would be erected as a memorial for the last breathing effect of the Tezuka's Universal Toilet, but then again this could all be just a joke to get everyone rival up. But then again it could be a warning to never let a tensai take an astrology class unless you know what is good for you.

The End…or is it?


End file.
